


Avoiding Extinction... The Underground Series.

by Jn_Pathfinder



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jn_Pathfinder/pseuds/Jn_Pathfinder
Summary: ** WARNING: **This story contains graphic depictions of torture and rape.  Such has become the society from which our Survivors are escaping.  Things which still happen too often not only when societies collapse...,  but, all across this planet, and throughout our history, whenever mankind has let 'self' be served without respect for others,...This is the tale of last survivors  of an experimental Vault super-city:   It was to have been the next generation of mega-project by Vault-Tec,But before this first prototype could be finished,  the war came.  Of those staff, scientists, and construction crews in residence,  Only those who attempted to seek shelter in the lowest and most complete of the inner vaults managed to survive,  cut off from both the rest of the now runied city, and the outside world...   A small group managed to seize power early on, and altered the historical records to suit their own ends... Their own customs and legends were formed over the years,  with only a few having any knowlege of what life used to be, or even could be, like....





	1. The Candidate ( Part I -of the "Underground Series)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a larger ' Work - In - Progress ' arising from a few short stories and story-contest entries now blended into a single tale.
> 
> Warning new chapters or side-events may be added in at any point in the story, and at any time.

The Candidate ( Part I -of the "Underground Series)

 

It has been over 100 years since the war,   We live in a town buried deep under ground.

 I have enough learning to know that it was larger in the beginning, and called  a VaultCity.  But now whole  sections are closed off,  and unmentioned.  
My parents are smart, not scientists, (those were voted away a long time ago, but I will get to that) , or of the ruling council, but  we are systems technicians,  and father is a full engineer although mother keeps him from making it public.  
Why?   Well,  we are voting our selves to extinction.  
There is a great clock in the commons, slowly counting down, and below it the sealed vault door to the original overseer's office level, and once each year  the door opens at the end of the count.  Then one man has to enter through that door, to sit in the supreme overseers chair, and initiate the sequence which will reset the  clock and ensure our safety for another year. Sometimes the clock resets in a single day,  other times it is recorded to have taken weeks as the clock ticked deeper into the red zone.  
But always the clock has reset, and the man never returned.  
 Our society, for lack of a better word, each year votes for one man to become our supreme ruler,  He gets a month to enact any special laws, to right  any injustices, if he can,  and read the faded sacred books of the overseer, then he sacrifices himself by entering  through the  heavy vault  door, which swings closed behind him.  
 And we all await the resetting of the clock.  
We vote on candidates put forward by the council.  Over the years eight voting blocs have developed, and laws made that only one candidate be presented from each bloc.  
The great overseer was a man,  the council members are men, and only men are selected.  We women are told we must have many of us available as possible to bear new children to keep from dying out.  
But whenever a woman gets pregnant and gives birth,  in the mostly automated birthing center, something happens and she rarely ever gives birth again.   Only the first one or two who give birth right after the clock has reset ,  she/they will become pregnant again almost as fast as a man can touch them. The rest  seem to remain sterile.  
So our population has been slowly dwindling.. 

 

***

   
"Your next appointment, Assistant Chairman"

   
"You?  What are you doing here? You don't even like me".   

   
"True, but I am not stupid, you are going to be the next chairman,  and you and your father are carrying forward a social structure I want no part of.  You openly call me backward and anachronistic, yet I am the brightest most intelligent mind you have left, .. I can read the signs as well as any other, and I have a proposal for you."

"Go ahead."

"I am not going to oppose you,  I have withdrawn from all political participation,   and now devote my time to background systems support activity.   To further show my intent I will change my name to Cee , ' A- primary, B- secondary, C- tertiary,  A-B-C '. In turn you will put me in a permanent research and support position adjacent to maintenance in the hierarchy;  I will keep what remains of our systems working and expand my researches of our knowledge databases. Also, conduct further explorations of the abandoned and damaged sections of the outer sectors  for technology or parts, anything that is salvageable which can be used to continue to return this city to something resembling what it one was.   I will report directly to you, or whomever you trust, (if any one);  [Sutter snorts], to handle the knowledge I find.   I thought so,  further I expect to be left alone to do my work with minimal interference. I do not think that will be a problem,  since you and your father have deemed many things 'forbidden',  and the fewer people I have to interact with the better".   
   
"What a waste of good strong genes."

   
"Now I know the value you place on genetics and progeny,  But I am of the old ways,  So  If you present me with a selection of willful intelligent young lasses,  I shall choose one, and take her,  permanently pair with her  and exclusively with her, and sire at least one child for you on her. Should not be too hard for you give up one of the girls who does not wish to be communally used anyway..."

   
"So you would accept a girl who has been through our openings ceremony?"  
   
( Mr 'Cee' to himself:  _He seems to expect me to refuse, and to demand a virgin? - Sutter, I'm not about to walk into owing you anything more than I have to_...)

  
  Aloud: "If she proves not to have become pregnant, and is willing to take on a one man-only lifestyle including being known as 'Mrs. Cee.'  You get rid of a potential problem girl, the assurance of a lessened likely hood of any of your precious 'forbiddens'  being spread inadvertently,  and I don't have to keep up with  whatever is or is not on that ever changing list..."

   
"I think my father would find that acceptable.. Quite acceptable indeed"

   
"I know he will,  But is was _you_ , and future things,  I was concerned about.  I shall prepare the paperwork and file the formal name changes upon acceptance of my person by whichever lass it turns out to be."

   
"Actually I can tell you that now,  Would Deedee be acceptable?"  
   
"What? Wh-Why?"  
   
"Yes, she has an incredible body doesn't she?  But she actually bit one of the other men after father officially opened her during the previous ceremony, so she is being required to participate in this next one, but she has unfortunately, been unwilling to accept multiple men inside her at the same time, during our 'rehearsals' with her.  Father is quite disappointed in her, so she'll be wearing a ring gag to prevent any more biting 'incidents'.  Though I'm afraid she will be quite thoroughly ravaged by the group this time in retribution for the prior incident,  as father and the men she refused make a public example of her..  I but I think that may make her more amenable to accepting you and your requirements.   I would have liked to punish those holes myself, but I am privileged to open two or three fresh vaginas this round,  so I shall not be greedy..  
Ah now Cee, and please don't  blush,    I intend that every woman will from now on be trained from childhood to accept that she must have children by as many different men as possible to strengthen our gene pool,  and well, by inference be ready to service as many men as desire to have her..  
Yes, Yes,  You said you do not want to be an active part of our new social order,  well, there will have to be a few throwbacks.  She will do better willingly producing offspring for you..  and there...  I just ran the first gene projection and the computer indicates the two of you a most excellent match.  
_Just remember, Cee,  I really do want your genetic line preserved for our future!"  
_

 

-=  ( 30 years later )  =-

 

...and so here we are.  
 As I said earlier my parents are very smart, but mother struggles with dad to keep him hiding just how brilliant he is.   He knows that there is far more to our social makeup and the mysteries of the great computer,  which is supposed to be keeping us alive down here.  He claims he found in the files information that the vote did not start until the death of the first overseer.  That the scientists were  made to go earlier not because they might better understand the great computers systems, but because they had knowledge that made them a danger to the council.....

  
_I barely had time to get to the access hatch, sneak through the service passages, and position myself behind the ventilation grate_  
_above and behind the council chairman's seat,  before my Mother was ushered in,.._

  
The chairman told the attendant this was the last hearing of this week, and he, and the others were dismissed .. they quietly withdrew...

  
"Mrs. C.   you are here before the council  to ask that we remove  your husband from candidacy in the upcoming selection."

  
"Yes. You surely know that against the current popular slate, He will be selected and sent up to his death, and he is the one who got you  the old systems back on line and doubled our  water production and reserves,  even if he weren't my husband, of all the men in the bloc he is the most valuable!"

  
"Mrs. C.  we are  very busy men, what evidence, what argument  can you present in his favor that we have not ourselves already discussed?"

  
"Busy?  When the agenda log has been quietly cleared for the next few days?"  
  
"Actually, Mrs C  you have just confirmed, by our own words,  the reason for your husband's selection...  A person of your status level should not be able to access that file, let alone  that data sub-system. That constitutes at  least _forbidden knowledge_ on your part , and implies  the crime of _dissemination_ to you on your husbands, for while his clearance might allow him to automatically see said file, it was not updated until after he and his assistant were sent to check and repair the pumps in the damaged zone..."  
  
"But that is publicly accessible for any where in..."  
  
She suddenly goes totally silent. Which, for my mother is a dire warning sign. It means either she has realized that her next words will mean dad's death, or just picked up on the setup I am fairly certain this really is  ...  
  
"Yes Mrs. C.  it is publicly available information,  from any terminal, the public is just not supposed to know it is there...  Hence,  _forbidden_.  
First, to show you are genuine in appeal to this council on your husband's behalf,  you will kneel before us on that pad in the middle of the room..."  
  
Mother timidly walks to the pad, and kneels knowing she is at the councils mercy...  
  
"Know now, that  we actually cleared the schedule for _YOU_   Mrs C, so that you can make the most thorough of possible appeals to us,..."  
  
I can clearly hear mother's gasp,  
  
"Yes, and with your husband out of the way for actually longer, since he will find additional orders to proceed upward toward  the entrance on foot, checking for radiation at each level as he goes, and there will be at least another day or two in decontamination, radiation or not, when he does get back,... Yes indeed,   you will be able to beg your case for Him most thoroughly."

  The men do not hide their smug snickers...  
  
"Now let us open this appeal and begging session, with you telling us just how wonderful it is, that we are letting you willingly offer your body to us, to so much as consider  your husbands removal from candidacy, in light of this breach, this knowing of forbidden things..."  
  
**'No..."**  
  
My heart tears at the anguish in her voice,..  
   
_Now for why I snuck in and hid up here in the first place...  Here it comes..._

"You have a choice Mrs. C.;  Your daughter is now 21yrs of age,  yet she chose an advanced study assignment and remained in your quarters, and  your legal dependent, rather than living on her own, and it is another year before she finishes this assignment and could legally 'choose' to assign herself to the 'refreshment bloc' on her own..."  
  
"Yet if you sign your approval in your husband's absence,  well ..."  
   
My face is burning in the dark, 'refreshment' indeed!,  girls my age who go there effectively disappear until the day they show up in labor at the birthing center, and the father is _always_ one of the council men!  
  
Mother  always appeared naive in this facet of life,...  
  
  Having explored every back service corridor father ever let me have the codes for, and some these men may not even suspect exist,  I know all about the hidden door in the wall below me,  I know there is another room already lit and waiting behind that door, well equipped, prepped and ready,  and these men intend to have at least one, if not both of us in there, for their pleasure, **tonight.**  
  
My heart is racing...  If mother signs that form It is over for me, a refusal to arrive will mean an immediate warrant, my delivery to the chamber here, and when they're done with my body,  my detention in 'guard refreshment' a little known part of the security bloc where the girls are daily savaged, and are only allowed to sleep when with a guard his bed,  if they can get any sleep at all...  
  
( _Ha!, Now there is forbidden knowledge!_ )  
 ..And my prompt arrival would still cost me my few remaining  freedoms until after my own pregnancy and birthing... Not to mention the horrible things the bravest of the refreshment-girls have whispered about being made to do, while kept in the 'entertainment and refreshment' room behind me..  I did my best NOT to look through the vent into that room as I got up here, but the very nearness of it is already making goosebumps rise on the back of my neck...  
  
My mother's sobbing gasp  clues me in, she is not as naive as she had been letting on.  
  
"Why would I do that.?" she tries..  
    [ immediate chuckles, then laughter, crosses the room.]  
  
"Because if  you sign now, we will guarantee the removal of your husband's name from the candidacy,  _for this year_.  Not merely consider it.."  
  
 Already they are pushing up the stakes! This year indeed, and next I'd already be their toy, she'd have nothing left!  
 Fortunately I can read her well and know  that there is no way she will hand me over that easily..  I already feel the relief, but we are still in big trouble. They are not only bent on getting rid of dad, they are intent on claiming both of us as playthings in the process!  
 (Call it the curse of having inherited mother's gorgeous  body, as well as the brains).  
  
Their laughter at mothers expense  has died off...  
  
 "Now, since you delayed this proceeding with that question, rather than offering up to us your body with more tears or _real_ begging,..  
  You can open your top and try again _with both your breasts_ ** _fully exposed !_ ",  "NOW!!" **  
  
 He pushes emphasis into the final words and mother is openly crying now...  
  
She fumbles with the clasp, and her hands are visibly shaking as she makes a feeble attempt at opening the zipper which runs up the front of the body suit which all of us wear.  She manages to get the zipper down to where her breasts are partially exposed before dissolving in fountain of tears,  
  
The chairman is getting angry, this apparently is not going as planned, it must be getting clear to him he will not be able to coerce mother into handing me over easily, and without her clear-voiced codes, and enthusiastic support on the (albeit brief) official recording, he can summon me, but I cannot be 're-assigned' and he is known to be vicious when thwarted...  
  
Even as this crosses my mind, he gestures and the two council who had  stood quietly behind her now reach down and from opposite sides pull her suit top wide open shattering the zipper, which whips open, to below her waist.  
  
I am caught buy surprise, first by my reaction then theirs..  
  
Mine, because mother is _very, very_ old fashioned and is the last of us to still wear underthings.. but she is not wearing any now!  
  ( _Did she come fully aware that sex might be the minimum sacrifice to get dad off of the ballot?)_  
Theirs, because they are enjoying this too openly, too calmly, too smugly like they have done this a thousand times before. The chairman is leering first at her breasts then her crotch visible below the belt as the broken zipper finishes falling open in response to the sobs now wracking her body.  
  
"Ssob!  P-p-pleeease"  
  
"That is better, but not enough,.."  
  
A flick of his wrist,  One of them has a camera,  He thumbs it on and steps up to Mother, who begins to redden as she sees the camera turned on her,  and I cannot take my eyes off of her magnified image as it goes up on the big screen behind her..,  
  
" **Now, undo your belt**!"  
  
Her hands shake, but she manages it ,   
With the belt gone and zipper destroyed My mother is now exposed in a long V from her crotch to her full breasts.     
  
" **Now, off with the suit!"**  
  
She works her arms free, the top falls back exposing her to her buttocks,..  more tears, she attempts to put her hands over her breasts..  
  
" **No! All the way off!"**  
  
She struggles out of the suit, having to move to do so, and then moves back to kneeling with her legs tightly closed   
  
" **Now, Raise your arms and Spread your legs!"**  
  
She is sobbing even more, and now I see the indentations in the padded bar that her knees find , holding her more steadily,  and now fully naked, her slippers gone with the suit.  The one with the camera circles her..  
Tears are streaming down her face, falling onto her breasts, running between and dripping across her navel, and obscenely dripping from between her labia to the floor..     
It is almost too difficult to take in, It is only my shock that is keeping me from crying or screaming..  I came here to try to find out why dad was put on the ballot, I had just seen the candidate  list when I heard mom request permission to go before council. I knew she would try to get him off..  _But this.._  
  
The voice rings out again,  
" **Now, Do you Mrs C  give willing and official sanction to the immediate permanent re-assignment of your daughter to our personal  refreshment team?"**

Camera man moves in, He frames the shot and then does a closeup slowly panning down from her arms raised in supplication, across her face still flowing with tears, then following the droplets down to where they are falling from between her spread legs...   He reaches between her legs and tastes the droplets on this fingers, "More than tears, Mr. Chairman, This fruit is moist and ready to be taken!"  
Mother is growing even redder as she now sees her image up on the big screen....

"Ahh!" Now that is more like what we were looking for..."  
  
My heart stopped.  They were playing  for keeps now. No niceties, or No sugarcoating,  
Mothers head shook 'No' slowly..  
  
"And for some further persuasion,"  ..I hear the door being opened and Mothers eyes widen as she sees the room for real, and things that were to her only rumor before..   they set a bench in front of her ...  
  
**"Will you?"**..

Her head shakes 'no'

Immediately,    She is pushed , bent over the bench, and one of them shoves a probe up into her, the other gets his big hard shaft out and ready, "shes clean" says the one, and the other  drives in the first thrust as other holds her in place,..  
The chairman seemingly amused, motions for him to continue taking her from behind, until his load is spent, then he steps aside, and the she is pulled by her hair back to her spread kneeling position ..  
and the camera closes in again, as the bench is removed...  
  
**"Now!  Arms back up**!  Remember It is _you_ who are begging Us to use You!"

Her arms go up, her tears come down,..

Only now the camera sweep ends between her legs focused on the white droplets falling from between her red engorged labia..   
Then  the screen splits , one side to her upper half,  her  arms raised, in tearful supplication, those falling onto her breasts and rolling down.   and the other side still keeping the closeup focused on the full lips of her still red and dripping opening.  
I do not know how many seconds passed like that.. but it seemed like forever,  she having to see herself, in her shame and humiliation, amplified on the on big screen, and them watching her, reveling in what they were seeing, both her and her reaction to herself  as she further reddened and the tears ran more freely... Then,..

 .. pleaded in a soft heart-rending tone,..  
  
**'Please,  Please  take me instead...** _'_

And the soul chilling response.. _"Oh,  But we already are..."_

I clamped my jaw tight and reached for the communicator,  Mother would not want this, But I have to make an attempt..  
Before I finish putting in the text message, deathly afraid of giving my location away, and causing greater jeopardy  for all of us ...  The Security and Justice Council man  steps up to mother and announces.  
" **Mrs C.  You made use of and admitted to forbidden knowledge, in front of these witnesses."  His hand swept taking in the council.  "By my authority I place you under immediate arrest,  and in my authority, before this council I declare you guilty.  In light of non-cooperation,  your refusal to give us full access to your daughter, I also hereby sentence you to a re-assignment to refreshment, and, for our personal use here and now, for the full duratrion of your husband's abscence, effective immediately!  Does the council concur?"**  
  
" **AYE!!"** echoed unanimously around the chamber.  
  
"Now since your husband is currently un-reachable,  and your daughter just happens to be the only available immediate family member,  She will be summoned here to closely observe the carrying out of your sentence."  

   
Mother shrieked and almost fainted, and I pressed 'Send'.   
Her communicator buzzed. The Chairman picked it up, snorted and announced.  "Its her."  
  
An amused ripple goes around the room...  He puts in an override code and then speaks directly to me.   
"I know you are up there watching,   I can't arrest you for it, and you  know the rules.."  
  
 (He's right, he can't.  I could and should be punished for eavesdropping on official business..  But from the moment  they called Mother on 'forbidden knowledge',  I was by our ways,  actually _required_ to  be present, not to mention a transferee must be present during any negotiation of their re-assignment!)

 He continues,... "But, I can and will take it out on a convicted criminal....,"  He pinches mother's left nipple so hard she screams....  "I am sending men up to get you.  Now,  just sit there and continue to watch so you know I mean what I say."  
  
Two head for the lift, and the remaining men lift mother onto a table,  and she is secured, and a ring added to hold her mouth open. The chairman wastes no time in slamming his hard shaft into her throat.  The room goes quiet except for the sound of her gagging and choking, as he makes her take his full length..  when he is done he forces her to swallow,  then positions her so she is looking at the grate, and then whispers in her  ear, pointing at me,  mother shrieks and struggles as more men enter her, now front and rear,  tears of shame again pouring down her face as she now knows I have seen everything, and am being made to watch this too..     
  
Then two strong hands press firmly on my shoulders.   
 I do not move.     
  
"Good Girl, keep watching," a voice says...  
After all ten men below have savaged her at least once,  I am escorted silently to the main floor below.  A few have decided to have another go, and she is a mess of tears and cum.  
The chairman gets right to the point.     
  
"Now, there are 12 of us and only one of her, and her sentence is for the week or more, until your dad gets back, and enters decontam.  
So will you watch us tear her insides apart, hour, by hour, as official witness,?..  
Or join her, and take at least half of the punishment?'...

A mother produces a moaning wail, and I look her right in the eyes, and put I put a finger over her open mouth,  My other hand pointing to the image of her up on the big screen.

"Look! They did that to you in mere minutes!   How  are you going to survive all 12 for a week or more!  You don't stand a chance!"

In a single movement I unzip and step out  of my suit,  The chairman looks me up and down,  ..Our naked bodies are nearly identical, mom and I, but mine is in better shape..  
He nods and finally looks me in the eye,

"Family loyalty, I like that.   and,  You kept you mouth shut through till now.  If you were a man I'd have to get you voted out next...

Now you've been a bad girl.  And..."

The chairman turns,  He gestures to the grate and my escorts, who have been collecting me, while the others were gang-raping mom.. He obviously wants then to double team me right here in font of her.  
  I turn and look ,

"True, but for eavesdropping?  Wait, one  got 'firsts' already as you men call it, as the other held,  so the  other gets his 'firsts' on me, right now, and that settles the grate?"  
  
The chairman slowly nods, leering evilly, like making me choose who will be the first to rape me is some kind of victory, and never taking my eyes off of him,  I position myself legs slightly spread and begin to reach across the narrow table toward him grabbing the edge.

Even before my grip is solid I feel a finger guiding the incoming shaft, but I am not ready for the power of the thrust which lifts me off of my feet, drives the air out of my lungs in a shriek, and slams me breasts-first to the table, bringing tears to my eyes; I must have lubricated from watching what had transpired so far, I must, for the jackhammer beating up into me would surely be doing more damage than I am feeling;   The chairman and I  are face to face looking at each other, him rock steady studying my facial expressions as the impact of each rapid thrust is clearly reflected there; mine with just few tears, but wildly changing with every thrust as I cling to the table, and were it not for the other man holding me down, I would be flopping like a fish.  Then I feel the heat of release inside me and the increase in lubrication.  The council man makes a few more thrusts, and pulls out.  
  
  
The chairman does not miss a beat,..   
Mother had been made to watch, now he makes her suck my rapist clean of our combined juices,.. as even more tears flow..

"That settles the grate," ..

I now see the camera man has been at it again, as another screen lights up with a vivid close up of my now flushed and dripping opening..  and now to the split-screen, only mine is my stepping out of my suit voluntarily, spreading my legs, and my face as I am pounded hard from behind... I  barely manage to hold my composure.. but they make me watch as they continue recording my dripping closeup for a good two minutes more..  finally the chairman turns and signals.  
  
  His hand indicates the now open door to the 'refreshment & entertainment' room and we are led in and I see for the first time, the beds, the restraints, the stocks, and a myriad of whips, chains, and other strange things along the walls, which I cannot fathom how they would be applied to my body, but I am certain I am about to find out..  
  
Mother is again secured, this time on all fours  with a spider-gag holding her mouth even wider now,..

The chairman holds up one for me to see.

"Will you suck and swallow everthing that enters your mouth and throat withouth the help of this?"

 I nod;  He places it aside, and motions the others to start on mother again,

Then he whispers in my ear, 

"You already knew I would never take him off the ballot.,"   I nod my head again.

"I appreciate the honest answer, I suspected as much... But, you will not tell her, and we are now going fuck you all the harder to enhance her begging, _and_   to make up for that _forbidden knowledge_.."   
  
Tears are streaming down my face,  I had only suspected, now I knew..

  ...I get down on all fours next to her. I squeeze her hand and say into her ear,  "I love you Mom..."  
   
it is the last words I get out as a mans massive member appears under my nose..  
   
another shaft pokes at me from behind, .. as mothers gagged screams resume,..

_**Only now,   I too,  shall share in her suffering...** _

  
     

 

 


	2. Fall of the Chairmans Daughter (part II of the 'Underground' series)

  
  
My name is Mariea, my father was High Counselor Chairman Sutter. My mother one of his many toys. Now I grew up seeing the excesses of men like Him and the Council, and promised mother I would do what I could to make their abuses known.  
  
_But how do you right a wrong when no one admits it exists?_  
  
  
Now the Chairman is one of those who ruthlessly protects his power, and freely uses us as his pawns,.  
I was assigned to 'pump' one of Mr. C's assistants for information which my father was sure he must have gotten out of Mr C. ..  
Now Mia had been flirting with him, so I 'traded' assignments with her, ( we girls often did, and father might have killed us all had he known how much of the information we passed dutifully on to Him , was already pooled amongst us) , and I arranged to "replace" the assistant assigned to Mr. C.  and, since his daughter was already one of our 'girls-network', she provided me with codes, and precious salvaged chips to hopefully get the great elevators running, should we need them.  
  
_Little did I know just how valuable that was to become for all of us_.  
  
I slipped into the prep room and gave the assistant his alternate assignment which would still take him out of the main area and off the chart, but was far safer and easier duty than trying to keep up with Mr. C. in the flooded and damaged zones. I then winked and told him to expect Willow his favorite of us to be along to 'keep him company', he handed me his special extended-use support pack, took a regular one, and hastily departed. as Mr. C. came in.  
  
I turned and looked him in the eye as the tech left and said, "Father wants me to pry forbidden information out of you"  
  
“I appreciate your honesty, up front even, what else?”  
  
“Your daughter gave me these 'spare parts' to help with the pumps.."  I flash the elevator chips.. his eyes widen only for a moment ,  
  
“The we had best be to our assignments;” and in a very low voice, “Quickly before his departure is too far ahead of ours and noticed”.  
We donned the support packs, and stepped into the airlock. In mere minutes we were in an old section and out of range of my fathers monitoring equipment.  
  
“Now, what is he up to?”  
  
"You know too much, and are believed to be the source of all Forbidden things which all others who have known you, have found out".  
  
He snorted, "And the chairman does not know of the 'girls-network' ?”  
  
"Why do you think I am here?” “your daughter knows more than any of us now.. and we owe her. and by her, **you**.”  
  
“But that does not save me from your fathers machinations?”  
  
“No. and we know he is up to something big, and it involves you,.. but not yet what”...  
  
"This 'assignment'? I am obviously kept out of the way for days, if not a week or two?"  
  
I put on my sweetest seductive voice.. "I was to be pumping your other assistant for the dark and secret things you have been feeding him..."  
  
His laughter echoed down the empty corridor... "Me?" That kid has enough sense to figure things out on his own, just not enough to keep his mouth shut!"  
  
“I know, and I know that too, but chairman father wants dirt on you. specifically you, so I came to the source, and I will learn everything I can from you, for reasons we both know, during the time he thinks I'm busy seducing someone else..."  
  
We stepped through the last archway and into the 'damaged' zone ...  
water trickled down from somewhere above...  
and limestone deposits and cave-like formations, spoke to this area having been damaged a very-very long time ago...  
He watched amused as I marveled at the flowing pattens and pillars in their pale colours...  
  
"Yes it is old, original damage from the war I believe... some areas still have a taint of radiation, but only a trace remains”....  
  
I pointed up "The great door?"  
  
“If those chips work, you can see it for yourself.. we'll have time.. You know better than to attempt to seduce me;   that Mrs. C. is my one-and-only"  
  
"You two were always sooo old fashioned" ... I sigh...  
  
On arrival at the pump station I had another revelation.. Here the damag was a split through the outer wall into a small cavern and a portion was now a lake fed by yet another stream from above.  
The “flooding” had long since been taken care of, now these pumps were actually topping up our water reserves to make up for the degraded condition of our systems..  
  
“Where did it go before?” I asked pointing to a lime encrusted stairway leading below.  
  
“There are several fissures which are carrying away the excess, down on the lowest levels. You saw the flooded section as we came through, there is little if anything we could recover there it was almost all residential, and recreational, so I told them it was a good “emergency water source to have as a backup , but here , where it comes through this end, it is so pure, that It does not even need any treatment, and there are no chemicals added by our systems.. so it is better for you too”.  
  
We backtracked to a small utility room with backup terminals and its own generator, in addition to the usual service equipment..  
A message alert was flashing. It was instructions for Him, specifically him, to officially check/verify the radiation readings all the way up to the great door, …  
  
“Well, they really do want me out of contact for a week or two don’t they?”  
  
He wasted no time in checking each of the chips.. and looked up at me with a smile,  
  
"Young lady, we are already 3 days ahead of schedule, with these? You can see the great door and sleep in one of the original disaster-pod shelters tonight. Let’ get to work."  
  
He also patched in a jump-link in hopes we could use a line in the elevator control area to open com to the upper areas.  
We went up two levels to another lime coated area where a narrow passage had been broken through revealing the original wall and a service hatch. Inside was another repair room and we had the components in and were running systems tests in under a hour .. He finished the jump-patch and tied it in..  
  
"Ever rode in a 150yr old elevator?"  
  
I gulped suddenly frightened, he smiled not to worry, and "we send it empty first.." and keyed a sequence.. A set of yellow lights flashed - “ it knows it is empty, and is sending an error message, even if the jump-link ties it back to the master now, and the master could recognize it any more, your father would only think we were checking out the others repair attempts on the way to the pumps, and found it was still out of commission.”  
The elevator arrived and the board went green.  
And its there!  
  
“That fast?”  
  
"That fast, of course if we are to stop and take radiation readings, on every level, well that will be considerably longer..  
  
"How do you take the readings?"  
  
“Original survey , walk everywhere and watch for radiation spikes… and leave quickly if I find one..  
More recently , just noted the reading at each floor, and reported the highest residual found on the trip and the overall average… He never read any of the detailed rad reports anyway.. Now we go straight up, check the entrance area ,and then after, tomorrow, bring the elevator down floor by floor doing quick checks…  
  
The elevator was of itself unimpressive, a rectangular box roomy enough for 10 or 12 people..  
  
“ This is the great elevator?”  
  
“No” He turned and led me down a short corridor and onto a platform looking into a massive cylindrical shaft extending up into the darkness. He pointed to the “great lift” which was jammed askew on its massive tracks where a boulder had wedged, it was impressive taking up most of the main shaft, just below us, and the crumpled hulk of some great tracked vehicle up against the wall on low side, where it had been thrown…  
  
“That’s damage from an earth-fault that followed the bombs.. we were never hit directly.. that too is just a story to keep people in the main zone of our town”....  
  
The ride up was anticlimactic, in minutes we were there stepping out into darkness, finding the service room genny, and powering the emergency sub systems. The hall passed through two more substantial airlocks before we arrived on the balcony overlooking the entry chamber.. I gasped in awe as I looked upon the massive cog shaped plug, it was on the same scale as the great lift platform far below.. but some titanic force had broken its frame and it rested slightly askew with un-told tons of rock and fragments of concrete and metal bars scattered about…  
  
"See the gap ?, highest radiation reading I ever got was just through there, no enough to kill you, but enough to be getting sick if you tried to dig your way out… and this is all still over 500ft below the surface according to the old plans we recovered.. Now to get that reading..  
  
He climbed down a ladder as I watched his meter barely ticking over, it sped up at the gap by the edge of the great cog, but I heard it slow as he went deeper into the rubble filled opening then speed up again as he came back ..  
  
“Uh huh”, he swept the metal surface, the meter went faster, and slowed as he backed away, “Enough to make you sick if you stayed near it, not even any water coming down now, all dry here”…  
  
We go back..  
  
“Back” was actually up and back, the doors and passages off of the massive entry chamber were blocked on all sides by debris both stone and metallic, the only way was up the ladder then back to the elevator, which we passed, he led a circular route of the top-most level, radiation meters all silent, then down one to show a wonder I had only read of, and did not know really still existed... A large airlock type door opened into a short hall ending in a self-contained suite, with barracks like sleeping for 12. A fully equipped disaster pod. It was bizarre to think of the deterioration just meters away when sitting at the table in pristine surroundings..  
  
“We can knock out the readings fairly quickly tomorrow, If we keep the meters prepped we can record and go on each level in under 5 min with longer stops where the stream channel is accessible,and if I’m right it will be the only rad source we get”..  
  
“Lets warm up some eats and see if we can get that comm line patched in, might be interesting to hear what council is up to since we will have been outbound for a full day after acknowledging the extra orders.. ..  
We ate, and he managed to get visual and audio on the screen, but it was a place we had never seen before..  
  
Then we both recognized it from the odd shaped terminal on the massive curved desk, It was a camera feed from the great overseers office! Dimly lit , but bright enough to read the marks showing in the thin layer of dust, written for the camera to read,  
  
  
_Patched mains back, cannot be sure I got it right, but if you can read this, use code 97991 to access jump-link. ._  
  
  
With trembling fingers Mr. C. called up a special channel and entered the link, The new screen position lit up above us on the wall and there was the master terminal… Direct access without having to go into the office through the one way door below the great clock..!!  
  
“Mariea girl, go get some sleep, I have over half a century of history to catch up on”…  
  
I awoke to the sound of him crying softly a pillow clutched in his arms,, there were multiple screens up on the wall, logs of past ‘candidates’ all the notes each had entered over the years, every one save one, had entered the termination room believing their sacrifices would continue our ‘safe’ existence.., it was the closing and locking of that door after they sat in the chair, which triggered the auto reset of the great clock, but once, the time the clock went two weeks into the red, the program had been triggered remotely, and tracing back, Mr. Cee had found that place where the council entered the names of the candidates, the pool which contained the names of most of the men not on the council itself,, and the hard coding that, no matter how the lists were resorted,, the first name entered of the years candidates would always become the “selected”.  
  
Then, on the screen below this years candidates, sorted by time of entry into the computer,… “Mr. Cee.” was first.  
  
I looked nodded recognition of understanding, and gave him space for his grief.. Mr. C. was to be next, and even with our new found knowledge it was too late to save him, but maybe we could change things going forward.. I turned to the monitors..

There were other images up, The main commons with the great clock , and the main council chamber, and the side ‘hearings’ chamber with the infamous R&E room, and others behind it..  
but it was the black pad with raised bar facing the center seat which drew my attention…  
  
I took over the video terminals and zoomed in, My fears were confirmed, I knew what that was for, It was brought out for only one purpose..  
  
He rose and came across to the screen,  
“ you recognize that?”,  
  
I turned red, “ Yes all of us in the network do.  It is about to be a very bad day for someone…"  
  
The council were settling into their seats.. and extra camera recording equipment was being tested?..  
  
“Can you??"  
  
He coded from the terminal, and two more feeds , lit up,  
  
"and audio?"

"Just one that we can tap from here”

and it came on.. (there was faint coarse joking about fresh meat)  
  
I shuddered,  
  
"You were going to tell me about that mat in the middle of the room? “  
  
"I’d rather not.. , Just give me the short version, His voice, strangely , was both broken and hard –  
  
"They, They use it to shame us…"  I finally said, “It is where they make a woman kneel and beg,.. that is what the indentations are for, there are also cameras built in, pointed right up between the legs.”..   "But I think you about to see for yourself", …  
“No!” I gasped, for it was Mrs. C. they were leading in…

 

It was beyond painful to watch. The council not aware that we too were witnesses, and that we could be back far far sooner than they anticipated... But it was little consolation, for this was buffer feed, not live, what we watched had been fed into the computer for editing hours or even the day before, . We saw and heard all, unable to turn way. Mr. C. fists clenched, alternately moaning her name and No don’t do it.,   
Then , My dearest friend, she too was watching, the camera showing her face behind a grate, and now she is being brought in .. Mr. C. seems to be going into shock, his own daughter is stepping up to try to do what he cannot.  
And it is my turn to cry out her name as she steps out of her suit and spreads her legs to taken savagely,  chairman's face inches from hers...  
Then the door to the R&E is left open and on one camera we can see her squeezing her mothers hand just before they both are brutally taken from both ends..

  
* * *

 

I am terrified of what Mr. C. might do to me, the daughter of the man leading the group still ravaging his wife and daughter.  Our subversive relationship lost to his anger.. His fists clenched...

I plead,...    "...Please, listen to me... this is tearing my heart out too, she is my best friend!  But you are the one 'father' is eliminating next.  Let’s work out a way to use this to buy you more time, and get him, them, to back off on the people we love..."

"And you suggest?"

"Act like father would, and use me as your bargaining chip, use me, brutally if need be, as he watches, and threaten to return me to him pregnant. The one thing he wanted most from you was more of your genetic line, If you act like your taking it out on me, then, he will believe he as pulled you to his level, - your wife and daughter were the only two women he hadn't had yet.. it was only a matter of time, and now that you will be gone, and one or both pregnant, and thoroughly used, they, they will not be as interesting to those old lechers.."  
  
\- it took some more careful words on my part , but his rage dropped into simmering anger.  
  
Finally I talked him into a rest, by himself, as I checked over the contents of the newer support pack, It had a surprisingly well stocked medical kit including both male and female enhancers, and something I did not recognize although the off center rubbery disc did look vaguely familiar..

When he awoke the first thing he did was check the monitors..  
  
"They slowed down",I said, “and are taking turns now, but as you can see.."  
  
There were still at least two men on each of them, but the initial brutality had indeed dropped off, now they were just being thoroughly fucked. They were a conquest, the last two women the council had not used for their pleasure.. the men were clearly working the daughter harder and often making her mother watch..  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes again as I stroked her image on the screen.  
He watched me a moment and then reached out and took the brown circle from my hand, then held it up questioningly...  
  
"It was in the medi-kit, I haven't figured out what it is..."  
  
Pained humor is in his eyes..  
  
"Of course you haven't, your father wants every woman who can to get pregnant, that is called a condom..."  
He unrolls it down over his finger in a fluid movement,-- and I inexplicably flush beet-red. Now I know it - (from history class) ..  
  
“It is refreshing to find even a hint of innocence, from one of your father's brood, now young lady, do you really want to help them?

I nodded,

"Then you are going to get your wish.  I will use you as far as I can, to get your father to ease up on them."  
  
We accessed the emergency supplies and he gestured for me to undress, as he re-positioned items in the room to make the shot look like the service room near the pumps.. then he secured the one camera just above the monitors so they would light my face and keep it in focus.  
Then he bent me over the table in a position nearly identical to the one in which his daughter was first penetrated.  
I felt him behind me moving, undressing then something slipped into me and seemed to melt,  
  
“Special suppositories.  If I’m right He is going to try to goad me into hurting you as much as possible, first to bring me down to his level, then to use against them, if this goes wrong.. So,..  
I felt another this time sharply, in my anus pressing in ,  
  
“Ouch, I’m still a virgin there!," (I had dodged that indignation by switching lines during our opening ceremony and getting extra frontal attention instead),  
  
"Not for long ,- Your father will use it against both of us, you need as much lubrication as I can get in there, and when it happens go ahead and scream and cry when it hurts, force yourself to relax there if it hurts too much, and if stops hurting then squeeze to make it hurt again. Because your father will be watching you face very closely for your reactions more than anything else. And you know he is a master at this, - But I think hearing him order me up your ass as a punishment for even being here will enough to keep you in proper character..  
  
He smacked my rear with an open hand,

"Now back into the cleansing room, and take that bidet probe as far up your tight little ass as you can!"  
  
Stunned I did as I was told -at least the water was warm.  
Back out at the table he continued prepping me,  
He toggled a switch and a small monitor window opened and I saw myself, bent over, breasts already reddening and wriggling as I gasped from the next three lozenges he shoved deeper up my near-virgin ass. He grabbed a handful of hair, and pulled my head roughly back and I watched myself wide eyed as his now hot and hardening shaft drilled into me.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"He wouldn’t! I’m his daughter!"   They very thought has me in tears, "Father can be bad, but tell you to do that to ME?"  
  
"Dear, He will , and in fact I think you pleading to him for help would be a great way to start your part of the conversation, after that ..  
Good, look scared, you are being ravaged by last man you would ever expect.. and just missed being severely beaten by him instead."  
  
He punctuated each word with a harder thrust into me, ...  
  
"If it helps re-mem-ber I am going to be your pun-ish-ment for diso-beying his orders."  
  
Ouch, that cut deep, and knowing father would probably demand my virgin ass raped as partial punishment for being involved in this in any way brought the requisite rears to my eyes..  
  
"Very good now, here we go…"  
  
He coded in the sequence, and it was immediately answered.   This larger sharper scene was sickening, it looked as if all 12 men had made very thorough use of both the women now hanging limply off of the supports..  Father was answering personally, and he knew by the code it was Mr. C.  
But he was not ready to see me, momentarily caught by surprise by seeing me boobs squishing rhythmically as Mr. C.’s shaft drove home..  
  
“Well,! I never!"  
  
“Daddy _help..."_ I started, then My heart dropped, Father was happy to see this! His evil grin one of the worst I had ever seen!

And his voice made my blood run cold.....  
  
"O, My daughter.  My much too independent daughter, I see you have finally gotten into something you can’t get yourself out of..  
And Mr. C., you are banging a woman other than your dear devoted, Oh my..  
  
“Did you send her to me?”

"No."  
  
"Well then, she was telling the truth at least in part...  
  
" Mr. Chairman, Even now I will admit you have me at a disadvantage.. You have both my wife and daughter and I only have her, he pulls my head up higher by the hair,.. If you will be so kind as to have the two 'ladies' behind you taken down and put through the cleansing station, and auto-doc , I will assist in her interrogation and punishment…  
_I **know** how you just **hate** to have your orders miss handled or even outright **disobeyed**..._ "  
  
The chairman is momentarily inscrutable… then he turns speaks and makes a few hand signs,  
\- The men still toying with the two limp glassy-eyed bodies now take them down and they are carried out of sight..  
  
"Mr. C., your wife and daughter both had wonderfully tight, even virgin asses.. The unfortunate daughter you now hold has I assure you, a nearly virgin anus, not yet has hers been properly opened, and stretched. I had been meaning to give her to someone else a a reward, but,.. To show both me and her, you really mean business, I want to see you drive her full depth, Right Now!.  
  
"Daddy !! , NO!." I shriek.  
  
"And I want to hear her screams as she learns the real meaning of my displeasure!  
  
Mr. C. pulled out and changed holes,  
  
“No!! DaddieeeEE” My voice went to an octave I did not know I could reach, as the unstoppable fiery rod drove ever deeper and left me gasping for breath, Now I knew that the others I had watched were not exaggerating their pain.  
Even with Mr. C.’s preparations, I was weeping, struggling to make him stop and each stroke utterly destroying any remaining confidence in my father.  
  
Even as my arms flailed ineffectually, Fathers command cut me even deeper,  
  
“Put your hands down and take it like woman, you spoiled brat! I let you get away with too much too long… Now you will learn your proper place under a man.”  
  
The tears flowing, utterly shamed, I put my hands back on the table, and let him drive his searing rod back and forth inside me, as I bawled my sobs and cries coming in rhythm with his thrusts… He loosened his grip in my hair.. but did not let go..  
  
Father was clearly enjoying this way too much.  
  
Mr. C. slowed but did not stop, and spoke up,.. "Mr. Chairman you were going to question her on her activities?  
  
Sigh, "Yes, pull her head up'..  
  
My eyes widen as my hair is pulled to line my head up with the camera.  
  
" Better;" "Now, I gave you a very simple assignment",... he made a signal at Mr. C. and and paced his words,  
  
"So – why - aren't – you - do-ing -it?"  
  
With each word came a matching searing thrust driving harder into me again, and I could not help my ass clenching and making it hurt even worse…  
  
“ I gave it to Mia- you know how they had been flirting.. It gave her an excuse to really open up for him..”  
  
Father snorted at my choice of words, and continued,...  
  
"and Mr. C.'s other assistant? , who-should-have-been-ex-pan-ding-his-know-ledge-of-the-pumps?"

I am back to squawks and shrieks..  
  
He paused , letting me catch my breath, “He IS , just at the nearer deep sumps, with Willow” ,  
  
my Father openly laughed at that one., but immediately sobered and signaled for even harder thrusts..  
  
Then he barked at me, “And-,why-,did-,you-,choose-,to-,go-,with-,Mr., - Cee..?  
  
My screams echoed through the room as each word was punctuated with deepest hardest thrust yet.  
  
I cried back at him through my tears.. “You asked me to get the the goods on him, what he had told him, you always d-demand accuracy, I w-went to the s-source !  
  
"Good, I believe you, but you did it without coming to **me** first for permission, and altering my orders to do it,...  
No **man** would be allowed to get away with that,  let alone any woman.  My Daughter or not, you must now pay for that critical error, ..  
Now, Mr. C. I am fairly certain that you are stretching her ass so willingly only because you are wearing a condom, I believe it is time for her next lesson,.."

..and his voice dripped with malicious pleasure,  
  
“My delinquent daughter,..  His daughter took my cock in all three of her holes without a word of resistance, tears yes, even cried out a bit, but NEVER the childish, resistance or pleading you just made me, .. I want you to take that cock-cover of his into your mouth and throat , slide it off of his member with your teeth and tongue and swallow it!! And thank him for that shitty thing, and what he has just done to you, and everything else worse he will do to you next!!"  
  
This was unthinkable! I shrieked in horror at this monster who had been my daddy–dearest only days before.. and nearly fainted..  
  
  
Mr. C. spoke up;  
"Hold that thought a moment please.. Mr Chairman,  it will be a good point to continue from, but first, since I have now assisted you in answering the initial question of her presence, the matter stands that she is here. And you have mine. And you are obviously enjoying placing her under my ministrations for the present,… I cannot stop you from your current course of action, but I can make a demonstration... I believe you may be using just a bit too heavy a hand here, so humor me for a few moments...."  
  
He pulls out of my ass, and manhandles me back to the chair he had been using for support,  
  
"Now on your knees"; I go down,  
  
"Now open your mouth" , I obey,  
  
His member, the condom slick and smelly from my insides .. still hard, now right in front of me,  
  
"Your father wants this cleaned up , **orally** … I think he has already shamed if not broken, you;  but,.. if I show you a kindness and let you use your fingers, then wipe me clean, and dispose of this rather than having to swallow it, will you declare yourself my personal, willing and eager, refreshment girl for the remainder of this assignment?"  
  
The shaft is still in front of my nose,..  
All I can think is that he has just given me a way out of something very imminent and horrible..  
I nod slowly,...  
  
“Then take this wipe,…"  
  
I do the service, and with a second, wipe him completely clean, only too happy to push them into a disposal canister.  
  
“Now show your father your attitude adjustment, by sucking me as deep as you can, until I tell you otherwise.."  
  
Still in shock I comply, and as he slides into my mouth, he sits down in the chair holding my head in his lap,... gently stroking my hair... I am shaking, quivering with tearful relief to have just escaped the more horrible episode..

He turned his head back to my father..  
  
"First Demonstration complete".  
  
“She needs a greater punishment,” Father sounding disgruntled, She must be utterly humiliated, too many others look up to her, copy her independent ways."  
  
"Then, I have another proposal for you",  
  
Mr. C. reached into a drawer,... and pulled out a collar, made of some odd colored metal .  
  
"Do you have one of these back there in your collection,?"  
  
Fathers voice, again the monster,.. "ahhh No, I don't actually, a few collars yes, but what do you propose?"  
  
"You want her made an example of, correct?"

Father nods, “Go on”.  
  
"You want something to further show your women that even my daughter was forced into your submission?,  
  
nod,  "Go on",  
  
"Then pick the collar you want you daughter to wear as my daughters personal servant, she is, as she likes to forget, but one of the many daughters you have sired on your comfort girls. You have my daughter wear it until we return, and then put it on her.  Further, once you have cleaned up my ladies, bring them out, put up the shame loops you filmed, and the one I’m sure you are already making of your daughters 'punishment', and tell her again, as you were earlier, that my daughter handled your cock so much better, and she deserves to be your daughter more than her, collar her, and hold the leash,.. -while she does something suitable, then inform your daughter that she is to be her personal servant-assistant, forever, order your daughter to put on the collar and offer the leash to mine, and declare her her mistress.  Clearly on camera for all to see. Then remind her as a woman, and especially one of comfort-breeding, her primary duty, and only hope for reduced punishment, is to get pregnant, by me before she returns to you..."  
  
“Much, Hmm, Better, but still not enough humiliation.. wait... would you really would delay your own return until you knew she was pregnant? For Real?"

"If I knew you were treating mine more gently, using them no more often than the rest of your refreshment contingent..  
    Since I can see in your face the desire for another child of mine in the gene-pool before I go..  
.and..  
I believe now is the time to suggest that we take better care of each others women, I return her to you intact _and pregnant_ and you deliver mine into decontam waiting for me fully healed and clean for companionship and goodbyes during my extended time in decontam.  Then I will leave through that door, quietly,.. No further communication or exchange of potentially 'forbidden' knowledge with the rest of the population.  
As I said You have the better position, but I have already demonstrated the increased response that can be got from even a simple act of properly applied kindness…"

He gestures at me still sucking gently in his lap..  
  
The chairman raises the stakes..

"And if I require say, - pictures of her, naked, legs spread, vagina open and even dripping, freshly pumped, taken on each and every level from servicing you?

 And she has to walk wearing only the collar, and beg you to stop and fill you with your seed, and return to me pregnant, on every level from the flooded levels to the great door, as you go,? "

  
Mr. C sighs..  
"You can so order her to service me , but I will not require a woman who we are getting with child, to be near any radioactive source over 0.02 and nowhere near the radiation at the entrance itself, and entire trip naked ? Better the collar _and_ proper footwear... , but If she knows she must return with my daughter to teach her all I show her, including new pictures for you, of them both naked at every location I used her, Would that better satisfy your lust for shaming??"  
  
"Actually it would... But about your daughter... I still want _her_ , broken and willing..."

  
“And waste a valuable resource? I don't believe you are that lust-blinded.. In her own words, which you already accepted, ' _co-operative and obedient'_   is all you will get without killing her. If, I tell you how to extend that much nearly indefinitely,  and what one detail you have missed in trying to get both of them pregnant which I am willing to wager the auto doc will say they are not.... Then will you agree to give my daughter the choice of her terms as your personal research assistant, in exchange for leaving my wife's uterus untouched and available for me to make pregnant on my return for you as well?..."  
  
  
The chairmans face becomes decisive.

"Give me three hours to assemble our ladies as witnesses to her shaming session, and our, ah, agreement, and is there a leash for that collar you have?"  
  
"No. But I can make her braid one herself from what I have here... and would you kindly switch that ring I saw to a full-depth penis gag, if you haven't already?"  
  
"My, I hate to admit it, but I am beginning to like your thinking C... I think we did, but it will be _larger_ now.. father steps away but lives the link on.."  
  
I was made to braid a cord through the ring on the collar, as it sat on the table ,in front of the camera for father's men to record. Mr. C. gently coaching me when I was about to miss a wrap or one of the special knots he had me make along the length , when it was about a meter long , he stopped me and held it up so that the "leash" fell to the small of my bare back..  
  
My father reappeared on the screen...   
"Well, that looks like it belongs on you, good. I'm sure you will get used to it...  
    ...The others are assembled, we are ready .

 

***

 

He had not wasted time, the room now contained a semicircle of at least 40 women all kneeling facing the main screen showing the shame images above each of the three of us.. Mine in the middle and the mother and daughter on opposite sides.. the loops of our shame already qued up.. I kneel naked on the floor and my image is adjusted, to a near life-size in a holographic below my image on the big screen.  
  
  
  
Mrs. C.'s tape is first, then her daughters, and it is announced that her sentence, for the knowledge crime has been appeased, by her daughter's share of the punishment.  But,.. Her earlier crime of biting a man's member, is still on the books.. her punishment was suspended /postponed, pending her bearing children for the community, of which her daughter has now proven her self a good example.  But, she has only had the one child,  by Mr. C., , and that is not enough..  Had she not borne such a good example of subservient female flesh, a her daighter has proven to be; she would now be condemned to be publicly raped to death.  ( What he actually said was, “publicly mounted in the commons, and penetrated in all holes, by all of the men in our community, every day – with prizes awarded to those who use her most thoroughly, and brutally, until she has finally either bled out or succumbed to dehydration and organ failure, such is the severity of this crime”) . .. but since she had proven she could bear, and bear well, she has demonstrated some small value to the community, but would in Mr C's absence, be made a permanent ring-gagged refreshment girl for the rest of her life ....for her biting of a man inside her. And a black collar is put loosely around her neck....  
  
Now , the chairman announces, his own daughter has committed a grievous error for a female, and has presumed on his direct order, and...  
Now my shame is played... It is explained to the ladies that as a man, I would suffer severe punishment up to and including being made the next candidate, for my history of taking liberties with the orders of the council.  Further, I have not yet made a serious effort to give my womb, (and by inference, my vagina) to the community, and C has earned a voice equal in weight to the other council members, in the current proceeding,  by having now opened my virgin ass which, and I had been also withholding from the men of our community and further exercising my other holes at his request.. Which act, they have just now been witness to.  I am ordered to hold up the collar, in my open hands, for all to see and know that I have more coming to me, and then await further orders, ..  
It is then announced that Mr. C. has agreed to take me and both use me to the end of making me pregnant, to the end of reducing Mrs. C.'s failure to breed, and humiliate me sexually, on the orders of the council as further punishment.

Then a twist...  
But The chairman now repeats his original request that the daughter make herself a lifetime refreshment girl.. to finish atoning for her parents failure to breed, She has proved the soundness of her flesh,  by taking council cock so obediently, and in her mothers stead, but now she should serve community, starting by doing everything possible to get pregnant.  
He pauses, and looks at us, she tearfully raises her hands to Mr. C in supplication, ..

"Mr Chairman,?" Mr C asks..  
  
"You may speak.".  
  
"You asked my encouragement to this matter earlier Mr Chairman I will cede a brief portion of my time to my daughter.. To plead her case directly..  
Dearest, NOW is the time for negotiation, now is the time to politely plead for your future. The chairman wants your belly swelling with child first and foremost, think carefully on how you may give him what he wants while keeping what you do now, and desire most...  
Mr Chairman, while she is preparing to speak, may I provide the information I promised you earlier?  
  
"Certainly!" Father is smiling like a shark, "Proceed" ,  
  
"The tests were negative?"  
\- father motions to someone off camera, "Yes, both"  
"and both currently have bruised, swollen cervix-es, despite the female enhancements that I'm sure you introduced to their systems.."  
  
Father seems annoyed, but again consults off screen.. "I am told that is so." ,  
then .. let us prepare to have another demonstration, this one under your control ,  
  
“And you suggest?”  
  
"If my daughter makes an acceptable offer to you, the hot dilator will least interfere with the feminine enhancement cocktail I believe you are currently in favor of.. and, If I may..  
  
“Indeed Mr. C. you know way too much.. but proceed.."  
  
"Mrs. C. has been forced to wear a gag the entire time you have been using her. I propose a test to show that she has been trained by me NOT to bite , and I would like that demonstration first...  
Chuckles pass along the men in the council seats...  
  
"Daughter, have you carefully considered what I have said? Especially in light of what I will soon be unable to do for our community? I catch the flash in here eyes!! Mr. C's message is delivered! She hides her strengthened position and understanding by breathing in and turning her whole torso square toward the chairman and lowering her eyes.. and then just slightly, she spreads her legs ensuring he has full view of her cleft; her hands open at her thighs.  
The effect on the chairman is visible, but he seems more amused.. did he just completely miss Mr C's instructions and encouragement?  
  
“Well , speak young lady,..  
  
"You, want this body", she raises her hands slightly and slightly arched her back spreading her legs just a little bit further, the motion saying soo much more.. "I want to continue in research, I am a product of my parents, and If someone is to continue fathers work, you will want it to be someone under your control. If you leave me assigned to research, but declare me your personal research assistant, I can be here under your complete control, my body at your complete disposal on the long breaks, and also still be out doing what father did during the regular work cycles... and you can recall me to these rooms, any time you want, the only person who will know more than I, when father goes, is now kneeling at his feet, for in the next days she will see and learn from him all that your assigned assistants should have.. If you still need to shame her, put her with me and I will see to it we both watch each other for you, and report our findings only to you...  
  
The chairman is thoughtful... "Anything else?"  
  
"Mother, do whatever it is you want but, let her be there for him, for one more opportunity to bear another like me for you."..  
..again, the slightly sensual shift..  
  
The chairman pounces, "And you my _personal_ research assistant, _willing and enthusiastic_ no matter what I do to you?" he is clearly toying with her now..  
  
"She chuckles back, sensually. "You tried that before, Mr. Chairman, ..and as I said before, _'Co-operative and obedient'_ no more than that, I am offering you, and the community, both my belly and my mind., all the babies you can fill me with, and dad's skills in the outer areas ...  
  
The Chairman sighs.. and looks at Mr. C. who's look is both proud and sad, and Mrs. C. who is dripping with tears..  
  
"For the official record! Parents, Nod your acceptance!"  
  
Mr.C. nods slowly, Mrs C is struggling, she looks at him up on the screen, "It is best dear", she softly sighs looking as if she is deflating utterly defeated, but through the tears her head bobs in acceptance of the inevitable.  
  
"Accepted! Now Miss, For an appropriate statement of loyalty, right there, raise your hands, spread those knees wide and beg me to fill your presented opening with my seed and make you pregnant for the benefit of the community! Declare you want to give me the honor of fathering your first child..  
  
She complies,.. "I want you to fill me, make me pregnant, to be the first to father children with me...  
  
He rises, steps down and crosses to her holding up a collar and leash, "This belongs on my daughter.   Now kneel facing her image."   
She does, he places the collar around her neck, - "Announce to all here that you are now an exclusive council cunt, and fucktoy , first in service to me, then all others..  
  
She looks startled at his choice of words, but recovers,  
  
“On condition of my unlimited freedom of research in the great computer, and travel of the outer regions, during all regular work cycles, now and upon my return **here,** I will now and always be your council cunt, and fucktoy, **First** _to you,_ then all others...” and her hands cup her breasts and hold them up to him, with a small smile ..  
  
Not entirely satisfied, with her choice of words, but clearly accepting her emphasis that, she will always give herself to Him first, the chairman fastens the collar around her neck, and holds the connected leash aloft.  
  
"Now my daughter", he turns coldly to me, making the word an epithet, "She is mine, and more comittedly mine than you are,.. So now, you put that collar you are holding , around your neck!"  
  
I obey.  
  
Mr. C. reaches over and secures the locking mechanism as tears well up in my eyes.  
  
"Now, hold up that leash and present yourself to this cunt, this fucktoy as her personal servant, for the rest of you life!, You are her refreshment girl, fucktoy and partyfavor to give to any council member who asks her, and any other man she chooses,...  
Although you were my daughter, now you are the lowest of the low, your openings, all of them always at the ready to take cock, and you will do so, on command, and also without even being asked, if for _any_ reason you see her taking more than she has open holes to fill, for on your return, you will always be there to take the men with her. Now declare her your mistress!!  
  
Tears blurring my eyes I hold up the leash, and from my holograms hands in the council room she takes it, as Mr C holds it in the correct position from my side of the camera..  
  
"Yes! Mr. C. just a bit to the left.. and look down at her .."  
  
The camera man, no, two men are now taking additional images...  
  
"Now! Announce to us all that you are hers!  
  
“You who I th-thought of as friend, I now declare be f-fore all”  
  
Mr. C. gives me a wink and I nearly choke, but of course!  
  
“You are My M-Mistress,” “to m-me y-you are .. _L'Lady Cee_   “eyes widen among those who are of our 'girls-network', I have just used our supreme name on her, handed off my leadership to my friend, declared my clandestined loyalties completely to her in public and on camera, and Father completely oblivious to it!  
More tears flood my face but they are pure Joy, Mr. C. has shown me a whole new realm of resistance to my father, who is so deep into shaming me he can't possibly see what just happened.  
  
"Now, if she is my cunt, and fucktoy, what are you?"  
  
“I am hers, her personal cunt, fucktoy, and whatever she wants me to be.."  
  
I can't believe I am actually happy to be saying this.. but I am!  The weight of trying to lead our little band and keep it out of fathers notice, had been so much and now it is lifted, and servicing Mr. C. till we get Back?  That will be easy, by comparison, no matter what further humiliations father demands tonight.  
Now I can see again, my tearful face up on the big screen, but in the room the girls-network members are all blended in, easy enough since most are in shock, and almost all the women are visibly crying.  
  
The Chairman continues. "Now you are property, a sex-object and baby-maker, you will wear that collar until you exchange collars with your mistress when you enter decontam, but look well at her collar,  for it will be yours for life!  
Now Mr. C. , it is customary for one so shamed to be taken in all three holes by her new owner, for two obvious reasons you are one to do it.. But I believe you had some demonstration to add to our session?.  
  
"Indeed I do. If the council will indulge me?  
Round one: I have had time to notice you switched Mrs. C.'s ring to a penis-gag, Mr chairman do you have a sawhorse with cuffs?  
Indeed we do , If I understand you correctly then .. the adjustable! He signaled and out came a bondage horse with side wheels for quick height adjustments, Mrs. C. was positioned lengthwise,.. her collar loosened to its largest point.  
  
"Gently now men, you are giving her a chance to at least partly redeem herself..."  
  
"Now as you secure her remove the gag and look for teeth marks.." the camera zoomed in , there were none..  
  
"and, get a soft dildo and mark it a full centimeter more than the longest of you.. surely you know who that is.." (chuckles among the men)  
  
"Dearest, look at me!" His voice was strong but also warm and loving. "It may not seem so now, but in this society short of making you pregnant one more time, what I am doing now is the greatest gift I can give you. Trust me. And let each thing happen, but at all times keep your mouth wide open, no matter what they do to you. You are about to be tested, **HARD**.  
and Mr. Chairman to prepare for 'Round Two' , we need a portable auto doc so the hot-dilator can be applied here, on camera and the whole sequence documented in the way only you can.."

  
Men bring up a long dildo for inspection, it is then worked down her throat to the mark, she struggles unable to breathe, as the men watch, the chairman winds up with a flourish, and gives her bottom an openhanded strike that echos around the room, causing all the watching girls to jump and brings a gurgling squawk from her throat. He calmly reaches down and slides the dildo back out and holds it up inspecting it, the camera zooming in , and not an in-dent-ation. She moans softly and swallows,  
  
'That's right Mrs C. Start swallowing now, because you are about to take all of us, all the way down, and we will expect you to at least _try_ to swallow every drop . Men let's save some time, and line up in order of comfort -height so we do not have to adjust the horse any more than needed ' eh.?"

  
The auto-doc, and a gyno-chair are rolled out, and my friend is put in the chair and strapped down as some of the men are already removing their bodysuits...  
  
"My Lady" , I softly say the chairmans head whips around, "would you ask your master if he would have all the women disrobe since the men are?"  
  
She looks at him and merely nods silently , he considers a moment,,  
  
“OK. your my 'assistant' now, you tell them” his hand sweep includes all watching women.  
  
“Sister, fucktoys, council cunts, and whatever names I have yet to learn, even under his authority as personal research assistant.  I ask you, not command but ask, that you bare yourselves, in the presence of these men, and stay that way, as we are, until all that happens to us here is over.  If you are moved by what you witness, you may respond with her position”, nodding to mothers dripping raised hands pose. “Or mine,....  Oh interesting.”   Looking up at her image, she realized it has been switched to the kneeling leg-spread offering of herself to the chairman, they actually caught her in the brief moment that she looked like she really wanted him to ravish her. “Well, yes, or like mine” She says softly letting her voice fade under the rustling of all of them unzipping and slipping out of their bodysuits,  
  
The chairman again, not missing a trick, already has a camera panning the group recording their degrees of compliance, not all are totally naked, but all of our band are, and those that aren't have to their credit, pushed their suits down far enough, that when men appear collecting the suits they slip out of them easily and quickly surrender them.  
  
The auto doc begins working between her legs, its probes and injectors burrowing toward her cervix, and her eyes go very wide and a shriek escapes her lips..  
  
“I case any of you other council fucktoys think being my personal assistant means she is getting off easy?  The procedure she is now undergoing is brief, but _extremely_ painful.  You can watch her, or her mother as we formally re-open her throat”...  
  
Mr C whispers in my ear , “best lay out all the med and sex items, from both packs on the table and arrange them neatly before he requires worse of you.” I quickly comply but my father is quicker to notice my lack of attention.  
“I have her laying out the supplies that will be used on her.. Mr Chairman”, again father has that scary evil grin, “I'll make sure pays close enough attention,.  
  
A nod and he is back to finishing his preparations, “Ignore you daughter Mrs C, it will take all your strength to swallow us all..”  
  
He is first to drive himself down her now un-gagged throat and proceeds to make her choke and wretch and finally swallow just as he did in the beginning, only this time when he is satisfied , another council member is repeating the process, all twelve are forcing themselves down her throat, one after another and as each one ends, he waits a moment and then slaps her butt hard, and often as not the next man uses that moment to drive full depth into her. Then to my horror, I realize they are not all cumming in her but looping back for seconds and thirds making her endure even more, and more..

“ How?” I whispered  
  
Mr C responds, "the penis gag, remember right after the braid? I had him switch it.. If I hadn't it would be torture for her now, and speaking of torture, he sighed..  
  
I gasped.. steam was actually rising from between is daughters legs as she writhed and softly moaned... "What?"

"The hot-dilator is an injection based cervical-dilation, it also enhances sperm movement;  the enhancers he uses normally just make a marginally willing woman act like she is in heat, and drop one or two eggs, this will , if he goes first , guarantee a conception within minutes, and if he keeps thrusting after, or ejaculates right at her now-widened cervical opening she will likely be pregnant with his child before he even pulls out.”  
  
I cannot help but ask.. “Why not use it to increase our population?”  
  
“Well, see the pain she is in? True much of that is from having a badly bruised cervix from days of gang rape, but then there is also an increased risk of uteral infection.. especially if anal play is also involved. No, your father is not really into population recovery, that is just his excuse;  No, He **is** into the extreme male sexual domination of females, and humiliation. All women as sex-slaves to the men, and the elite, have the best to themselves.. Wait. That man is going for a fifth.. sigh  
Mr chairman, I suggest your men save something for round two...

My father turns as I kneel back at Mr C's feet. He gestures at his daughter's literally steaming opening..

Max effect in 5 minutes..

I was going to request you split into groups ,each man gather behind which of mine, has more holes he has not yet entered,.. but this is about pregnancy, One is prepped, the other is not. I let you decide..

My father snorted, I immediately took it that they had been very thorough indeed, and **all** had already had all 3 openings of both women.. He swung the gyno chair to where the camera could get a clear shot right up inside her hot sizzling, steaming hole, then he moved in, “ remember', Mr c called in this condition her cervix is extremely tender and wide enough open for you to enter the uterus itself..

My father wiped his member,

(at least he remembers the infection warning ) he muttered, But father was in a power mood, he was not gentle,and she was soon wide eyed and screaming her lungs out as he lustfully drove her ever harder reveling in her suffering..

“Forgive me”, was the calm whisper behind me as Mr. C. drove into me, “Same sequence as before, exactly, don't worry, I'd never make you swallow something that has just been up your ass”..  
With a final full deep thrust my father made sure he had penetrated passed the cervix, and into her womb and held there jerking /pressing in his seed as deep as he could go.. her final agonized shriek topped mine,as she passed out. - Mr. C. increased the pace of his stroke in me,

“Heavy handed bastard that was uncalled for” he whispered in my ear has he drove me harder still. - Now my father chose a short but thick black dildo, and drove it deep into her still steaming opening.

“That holes done. Capped” but anyone who wants another go at her other holes have at her”..

Two left off of the gang,that was re-ravaging Mrs. C. and for a moment I could see thick white excess falling to the floor, and the began to roughly handle the daughters face and breasts..  
The combined sight is getting to Mr. C. and he begins to jackhammer into me,.. I cannot hep but let out a squeal,  
“I heard that”, father spun in our direction then paused taking in my face, in the same manner he had the daughters first entry days ago, for, Mr. C. was now pounding me the same position exactly, my face almost as close to the camera , as my tears fell , he grunted.

“Fair move, oh and no whining this time, your doing better , former-daughter-of-mine..” he turns to force his still slimy shaft into Mrs. C's mouth.“Yes, you are sucking your daughters juices off again, I hope you getting,used to this.. and now for you collar too.. He takes Mrs C' loosed collar and tightens it a notch while continuing to throat-fuck her.

The thrusting in me slows and I feel a thin probe then a thick liquid entering my anus this time .. and a whisper “ready” . But I am not up to the thrust, this is what father wanted him to do to me the first time, Now it is my turn to scream my lungs out. What ever he used, did lubricate my rectum but as I reflexively squeeze it _burns_ , my mind says it is medicinal, and he is being proactive in preventing infection, remote as we are here, but this is _agony!_ , I finally manage to force my self to relax enough to gulp breaths and get enough of the tears clear to see the image of my father happily watching me, the evil monster face back again..

“Clench tight, squeeze him!” he barks at me , I do, and am back screaming my lungs out, again... , presently as Mr. C slows.. “I do believe I can trust you to hurt her enough to satisfy me after all” ...

Mr. C. responds bluntly, “Good, then drop both of my ladies to regular refreshment rotation, and grant an initial 72 hrs medical rest allowing Mrs. C. to watch her daughter, and we will check in by remote burst message from the top.  With your first pussy pictures and radiation report, If all goes well you will get a picture for every level on the way back down , and you can begin relishing the thought that she will be naked save footwear,  and that collar, until we arrive back in decontam..

  
"Naked, the whole way?”   Father is sickeningly gleeful.  
  
"The whole way, naked and ready for immediate enthusiastic service, or you get an extra picture of her freshly dripping, punishment-pounded holes at whatever location she failed to perform, and.. 'squeeze' he orders me I do, and again I am screaming, it is not as bad this time so I hold the clench, gasping, and moaning, until he pulls out.  He bends and snaps a picture or two between my legs,

"Pictures started. Good enough?"

  
"Well! Enough to put both of yours on the medical list, and if your daughter proves pregnant, and you keep me regularly posted on her humiliations, I could see to leaving them 'medical' and letting you take an extra week or two to get back.. and fuckpiece-now-no-longer-daughter-of-mine, if you do not come back pregnant with his child , it will be the hot treatment in decontam for you too, only I will be sure they use the maximum dose and that he reams you far harder than I just did _her""_  
  
I can take no more, I have to do something, I bend down and with my lips and teeth pull the condom off and stand with it dangling, medicinal smelling, from my mouth; (I _was_ right about that, I think to myself). I accept a wipe from Mr. Cee and fold the condom into it and then wipe my mouth with the other side of the same cloth... Then remembering the three-holes reference from earlier I drop and attempt to fake-choke myself on his member, but slip on the way down and only succeed in inadvertently deep-throating him as I fall ,his pubic hair in my nose reminding me I had not wiped him fully, and my retching and gagging only makes his cock-bulge in my throat bob all the more clearly, his hands are pulling my hair and keeping my throat visible to the camera as I struggle, He launches, I loose it, He forces me back down on him and swallowing desperately I keep the mess to a minimum.. He just gives the chairman a knowing look....  
  
"Mr, C!"  He checks to be sure he has caught the whole thing on vid, “For that footage your ladies will remain, bottom of the refreshment list, and _will be_ awaiting you in decontam in three weeks whether she is pregnant or not!."  
He nods, turns and waves his remaining men away from the two limp ladies and they fan out picking new victims from the group, among the women brought to see our shame, no-one is unmoved, all are in one or the other of the poses, and _all are crying..._

 

  
* * *

 


	3. Mia and Willow Debriefed and Punished. ( Part III of the "Underground" series)

 

Mia and Willow Debriefed and Punished. ( Part III of the "Underground" series)

 

 ...I am Mia,  and this is the account of the interrogation Willow and I endured, shortly  after fall of the Chairman's favorite daughter.

None of us saw it coming, we had grown used to adjusting the Chairman's orders, frequently swapping assignments, but always scrupulously reporting back whatever, to whomever,..  
My first warning was that we were met by council men, not technicians, who took us to the decontam entrance.. The other was that  Willow and the other tech were processing  through just ahead of us.  They were unusually intimate, and  looked like they wanted much more of each other. The council men were casual and friendly  with the techs, who opened up when they found out they merely wanted to be sure we had provided  suitably 'accommodating' comfort-girl companionship for them on their assignments, but had not hindered their duties.   Both assured the men that our presences had helped their morale greatly, and they would faithfully acquit their duties, before pleasure , should this benevolence re-occur in their future.  
Seemingly satisfied,  the council men escorted us directly to  the audience chambers to "present our reports".   Willow looked concerned and unwilling to part company with the tech,   and got ever more nervous as we went.  
  As we entered I felt my heart drop.  There, in the middle was not a bench, but a raised dais of a clear material, and the begging-mat  the chairman was is so fond of using is replaced by a translucent knee pad double-length..  worst of all as we kneel on the pad we face,  a framework  with a series of adjustable arms with cuffs and straps, obviously to me,designed to hold any unfortunate stretched and suspend in any imaginable  position the chairman might desire..    Willow was terrified now and looked like she was about to bolt,  and that would only end badly for her if she did, very badly..    I'm sure my face belied my concern as  I looked upon the 'rack', as I named it in my head, that made it easier to take, I took Willows hand, and squeezed it, 

"Relax, Its got to be the Chairman's latest toy,  He's just using it to scare us...  
  
"And" ?  The chairman appears  almost  out of thin air  .. and we both jump  startled.     

Willow looks like she is about to self destruct... I take a deep  breath and look at it, then at Him,

"Are you scared by it"?

"Terrified ", I reply.   "But I was sent to report to you, and I must do what I am told".

 "And?" He nods knowingly..  
 

"I went to Mr. C's first assistant and as instructed, was  very nice to him, paying careful attention to remember anything he said that didn't sound right, and especially any secrets he might try to impress me with"..

"And?"

"Nothing he said sounded right or made any sense at all,  he was full of anger,  the only time he was nice was right after he came inside me, and then he just fell asleep,  he does talk in his sleep though, kept going on about a hidden directory in the main library computer and that you, well Council,  were keeping it for your selves and that Mr. C was not man enough to stand up to you..."   

The chairman smiled,  amused,  "And the things which did not make sense?"  
I

, continued..  " Water purifier settings?  How much waste we are generating, vs. where Mr. C is getting the extra purified to fill the reserve reservoirs, vs. the Irradiated water that we are still moving out of the flooded zones..  I think he was trying to impress me, but it wasn't working.. 

The chairman pounced on that, "Did you let on that you were not impressed?"  

"No Mr. Ch.".   I freeze , His face has changed to anger and  his hand is moving to strike me , It stops  a hairs breadth from  my cheek in response to my wide eyed silence,  I look down and wait struggling for calm but I can't stop trembling.. 

Silence .. time drags on , an eternity, Willow is whimpering  in fright, finally his voice, low and hard ,   
  
 "Never again, ever presume to address me with that title, it is a privilege for men only, as a woman and a comfort-girl at that , you  will  call me the supreme male,  Owner, Master and never less than **Sir** , which is how you will address all other men.  You women have been getting away with insolence, insubordination, and way to much independent action. You will re-learn your place below us, subordinate and submissive at all times..  
  
I try to think of things that he has liked , that I have observed during the councils pleasure sessions,.. take a slow breath  and turn my palms toward him fingers barely parted,   and say softly ...

" _Use me as you wish_ "...

Again a long pause, Willows terror is palpable,..   finally  "You may call me Sir,  for now"

Finish your sentence... 

 "Use me as you wish,  _Sir_ "...

  
His hands are on my zipper, it is lowered  to  just below my navel,   "No the one before that."

I take a deep breath,  "I pretended it was all beyond my ability to understand;  told Him  it sounded wonderfully technological but I that I hadn't a clue of what any of it meant..  and he started in muttering and rambling on about how of course one such as him in a sensitive position, would be sent the dumbest cunt, as he proceed to unzip and strip me right there,.  
  
"He did it?"   
  
"Yes, Sir.  He did not tell me to, just opened my suit and began handling me,..."  
  
(  The chairman's hands part my suit so that my breasts are exposed,...  those strong hands firmly squeeze my breasts. ...he is doing to me exactly as the technician did, even as I describe it...),.

"..and not knowing how better to respond, I just let him squeeze my breasts,.. "oh" I gasp,  "..and man-handle me,   until he got to where he was shoving his fingers up inside me-e-..."

  As I have been speaking the chairman has been getting rougher, and my words are cut off by my exhalation of breath as he shoves several fingers up inside me.  
  
   " **Continue...** "   The single word is strong and full of command.

  
 "Then I gave him a silly little smile, and he said to my face, You really are a dumb fuckpiece, aren't you?   Show me how you sit before a council man..  So I slipped out of the last of the suit and knelt  legs partly spread as we...  (the chairman has deftly finished my removal of the suit, It is now out of reach down on the floor.)  I sigh, and spread my legs a bit wider,  
  
"As I am now before you _Sir_ "   

"And..?"  
  
"He took one look and pushed me onto my back, jumped on me,  pumped very fast, released inside me and fell asleep on top of me without even pulling out.  And like I said, he talks in his sleep"...  
  
"And the next days?"   (the chairman's  fingers are now back inside me, moving deeper.) 

 "He made me stay there on the pad naked, occasionally watched me play with myself, and told me to ask for food or to be taken to the bathroom;  I rode him a couple of times as he roughly pawed my breasts,  but mostly it was those very rapid strokes followed by a hot squirt, and falling sleep, not even pulling out before he did..."  
  
"And what did you do?"  (His palm is massaging my mound as the long fingers work back and forth inside me, and I give in, let my body  naturally react for  me,  and my pelvis begins to rock in response to his movements..)   
  
"I lay there and tried to sleep but as soon as he started talking it was nearly impossible.   So I listened to it over and over,  the dam directory..but never enough to know more that it is somehow    invisible and hidden and he blames you, and the council, for it and best I could tell, Mr C.  for not forcing you to do something with it, or about it.       
  
"That is all  ?"  
  
"That is all Sirrrrr."  
  
  His hands are doing things inside me and my back arches, as  I surrender to the handling and a moan slips through my lips..  I do not even realize Willow and the rest of the council are right there watching until  she drops her own zipper to her crotch and very timidly strokes herself... unable to take her eyes off of my body and its responses to the Chairman's handing...  
  
"You have reported  well, if it is all true.  Now would you rather I secure you and test you on your report,  or question her about her report first?"..  
  
Suddenly I am afraid for Willow.  
  
"Please Sir. She is afraid of you, terrified,  I do not know why, but I think she feels she has somehow failed you, and I do know that the man she was with, made her so happy she was in his arms, through decontam and she did not want to leave him to come here, so if her assignment was as mine then she has no reason to fear your displeasure.  If you wish to test me in this, please ask the council men who brought us in,.. , she is the one of us who can repeat everything she has heard, like a human recording device,..  
   
"That is _Her_?"   He asks.  "I was told she was  in delayed puberty"...     
He motions the men over,...  whispers  some thing , they nod, and step back watching as the Chairman now starts playing with my body but watches her, shifting his actions to her responses rather than mine,  
"Interesting",..

 "Yes Sir,   she loves lite gentle sexual contact, we would stroke her at night and whisper in her ear to get her started...it was so funny to us girls, to hear her recitations,  but It was just damn near impossible to get her to stop..."   
   
"I see. , and why do you tell me this?"  Ice cold is in his voice, but he is still playing my body to her responses..  
  
"Because, you,  you are one who is all about control, she will do almost anything for pleasure, but is deathly afraid of any pain.  I do not want to see her hurt, and she is fragile, I think your men called it arrested development?,  It would keep you from getting anything out of her, and,  and,  I would rather risk my pain at your displeasure, than see her receive any..."  
  
"Even to taking  double pain? Hers and yours? He gestures at the rack.     
  
"For her, yes.  No-one else.   In this, for her and me..  _SIR, I accept this pleasure, and any pain to come, "please, use me as you wish,.."_ .  
   
"Oh I shall,   for you both still have to be punished for you part in something much bigger than you realize... then you will learn of what you have just committed your self to, and I personally will test you most thoroughly,..  
 But we  shall attend to her and this 'ability' of hers first, ... for if she is the one that I had heard rumor of,  you _will_ be rewarded, what would you suggest?, since you have just promised to take at least the most painful part of her punishment too.."  
  
"Offer her the opportunity to  belong to him,  from what  I saw He might have been her first, and she is totally besotted with him in any case",...     
  
The chairman is suddenly struggling to contain himself,  
  
"All women are to pass our opening ceremony first!"..he hisses"  
  
(yah-right, I think, like get thoroughly gang banged in all three holes by 12 older men, and then be made to promise faithfully to never refuse entry of your holes to any man ever again? - In a society where a woman is by law required to accept every cock that wants to squirt in her vagina anyway? , _really_!),  
  
and then I realize that if I had  said that out loud to the chairman,  the consequences would be dire indeed..  I take a quick breath and say.. as sensuously  as I can muster...  
  
"If so,then is this not the perfect time to gently correct that.?" "Right now?"   
  
He stops playing with my body and slowly pinches my clitoris, my breaths come faster, until  I am panting and literally sweating from the pain, my eyes wide as I struggle not to cry out  and scare Willow again, (fear screams in my head "has he read my mind?")"  
  
I look at him and my eyes flick toward her, and I realize she does not know this is pain I am reacting to and not pleasure,   
  
"Let it happen.." He murmurs..,   
  
and then, exploding out of my insides the wildest pain-pleasure orgasm I'd ever encountered.  How I keep from screaming I do not know, but I let out a string of ah,ah,ah!'s  that seems to satisfy him for the moment,   He releases my clit, and whispers in my ear,  
"pleasure _and_ pain. Remember?" and louder " Now be a good girl and open up for council while I attend to her..   
I am laid back legs wide and my vagina is immediately filled by one of the waiting men, ( I cannot help but think.. interesting how this platform is the perfect height for them to do that to me.. )  
  
He turns to Willow,   His voice falsely sweet,    Your name is Willow?  
  
She nervously nods ,   
  
"I heard you liked your your assignment,  why are you afraid now?"   
  
Tears fill her eyes. "I was supposed to make him happy, but he made me happy instead!" she blurts out.   
Several men around us either chuckle or outright laugh,  and She looks very confused.  
  
  " My men told me you made him very happy" ,"I'd say you succeeded on that.."   
  
"But.."  she starts and he holds a finger over her lips...     
  
" Mia, has spoken for you,  but we do have rules even we must follow.."    
  
more chuckles..  the rumor of her not being formally 'opened' yet has already circulated  and the sharks are arriving for their feast.  
  
"Now, would you like that man to have you again?"

The hope in her face is electric.  She nods slowly  as if this is too good to be true,

  
"Summon him.  -the rest of you, if you can't restrain yourselves,  pump Mia over here, gently but thoroughly  until we have our confirmation... Now Willow,  lets get you properly  naked, so we can see all your beauty..."  
  
They take turns,  holding us, stroking and caressing our breasts  and my vagina is now so thoroughly used it is dripping a growing puddle on the floor.  
  
The tech arrives,  very nervous at the summons and is brought up and sat next to Willow,   
  
"Is this him?",  She smiles a big dreamy smile up at him,     
"Willow?",... She nods,   
"Now Willow do want to feel him again? She nods,   
  
"Young man , you have a unique opportunity here, don't waste it, get that suit off, _now_."  
  
The tech nervously, complies as Willow watches with an ecstatic 'gone' glow about her,   

"He's not hard yet Willow , help make him happy"... she uses her mouth and fingers eagerly, and he is up in moments,   
 Now, a large block is set behind him and Willow encouraged to climb in his lap and impale herself facing him , her eyes only for him already sighing and wriggling on his shaft as he caresses her breasts,   
  
The Chairman beckons me over,  "Mia.. show me how you did it.."

    
"Willow I say softly,  tell me about this wonderful man you have here, how was it like when you met him the other day?..  
  
Willow sighs ,  and rocks,  "Willow this is your special gift to the council, your remembering, this is how you make the chairman happy with us, tell us about meeting him.. 'He will be happy with us?'

"Yes.."  Willow begins to speak,  it is like her entire stream of conscious thought is being  read out.. She speaks of being sent to make a man happy,  'happy' and she very much wants to succeed but she has no Idea how,  making children and babies in the creche happy she knows and understands,  but this is her first time assigned to go present  herself for the pleasure of a grown man,  she has sat available in a back row at several council pleasure gatherings,  but has never been selected, by anyone; (from the chairman's expression, he will thoroughly check up on  this)..  She finally decides to confess her inadequacy to him, only to find him delighted by it.   He insists they take time exploring each others bodies,  he dutifully breaking off to check or repair the pumps, (and indeed two had to be swapped out),   each time enjoining her to relax play with herself, or tidy up in the facilities just around the corner...  He had brought her not merely to orgasm but apparently a cascade,  from which she had not fully come down, when they were called back, early. But beyond his apologies to Willow for having spent longer on the two repairs, there was absolutely nothing said which could be held against him, despite his repeated bushings at her commentary about him...   as Willow's recital reached decontam I gently pinched her lobe  and whispered "what did the council men ask you?"  And she frowned, went silent, and shook her head like waking up..  "Good girl willow".. to the chairman I said..   
  
"They didn't, which just broke her sequence" It is about the only thing beyond waiting for her to get back to the present, or startling her- which also tends to freak her out...  
"W-What?"  willow is now fully aware of our conversation...   
  
The Chairman smiles, "Thank you for your report willow,   You did well."  
\- hearing praise from the chairman, her nervous-tension flows away and   - an almost immediately an orgasm ripples through her  petite frame,  and  her lips lock on the technician for a full minute.. Then she realizes where she is and pops off of  him and turns back to the Chairman,  "So sorry sir, Thank you sir , and the spreads her legs and hands just like she saw me do for the chairman earlier..   
  
 His reaction catches me off guard, He laughs in a very gentle fatherly way and says...  
  
"Willow dear,  his shaft  is still hard,.. you are not done yet.."  she goes very red .. "Get back on , or ask him what he wants next, for you should always let the man make the final decision..."  
The Asst.  opts to finish by taking her from behind while fondling her breasts, as the Chairman strokes her cheeks and closely watches her face...  
  
"Now, Willow,  would you l like me to give you to this nice man to be his special toy?  To sleep with almost every night?"  
Again she looks like, she cannot believe her fortune..   
  
"There are a few requirements",  he holds up his hand to forestall the snickers throughout the room  and ,to the  tech.  "Will you agree to be her keeper and trainer,  ceding her back to council for periodic training, and special assignments, but otherwise yours to use as you wish indefinitely ?"  
  
" **Sir**!"

"No, as a man, for  you it  is, _Mr. Chairman_ , sir. , but enough of that for now.  You accept.?"

    
"Yes Mr. Chairman Sir"..   
  
Sutter smiles and calls out,.. 'Bring the soft Pink collar!'.  
  
And to the asst tech,  "Now understand, I may ask an extra, duty or two of you on occasion for this favor.  (Murmurs of agreement from the rest of the council)  the young man nods,  
"Good."  
The collar is brought forth.. and placed in the techs, hands..   
  
"Willow?  Feel that,    If I give you to him, will you put it on and wear it, instead of your suit, to show everyone I gave you to him, for him to use,  for as long as you live?"  
  
 She, reaches out and feels the collar, and lifts it to her throat, and lays it, around her neck, "Soft" , she purrs, and then drops her head  for him to secure it, then, "..and I sleep in his bed now?"again the hopeful face,   
"Only if you promise me,  you will continue to wear that, and nothing else, for as long as you live,  and occasionally we will give you a special assignment,  but mostly you will be in his bed with him...   she beams and kneels with her head in his lap..   
  
"Good girl, Willow but, to be with him we still have to have your opening  ceremony..., when we are all done with you, he will put this back on you and take you home.."  
  He removes the collar and sets it and a long pink leash in techs hands,  "You can use our showers young man, while she is being prepped, Willow will be first, and for the end of her ceremony you will need to be naked, so she can formally accept her 'permanent service' assignment, by taking you inside her,  and during Mia 's session, you will need to keep telling her, that she is yours now, and she is safe as long as  you are inside her"...

"Now, Willow dear, you have not thanked me for, doing this,  ...again she blushes red and scurries to present herself before the chairman. Good girl, now show me  just how happy you are to be given to him, make me happy.."  
    His shaft is already rock hard in anticipation,  Willow practically leaps onto it.  Slides not even half way down, and gasps, her eyes bulging, huge and teary.  
The chairman chuckles,  "I feel you are nice and tight, but I have already filled you to as much as you can take..."  
  
He sets her down on the edge of the platform, and proceeds to slowly thrust to her full length, watching the wild facial expressions as she is stretched to her limit and beyond,  very soon she is writhing and wailing in a massive orgasm and he slows further,  and pulls out, still hard,  her body still trembling she obeys his beckoning and begins to suck his shaft, but , she only  gets the head and not 2 more inches into her mouth,  before her eyes are already bugging out yet again.   The chairman sighs,  and lifts her off,  
  
"Dear little  Willow,  you are just too small, and,  he taps her forehead , too valuable a resource,   we will have to rework your ceremony..  Fortunately for you  Mia  here  already promised to handle the most painful parts...,  now I am sending you in there to the auto-doc for a full exam,and prep, it may hurt a bit,  but just remember,  when today is over, you will be his."  
He gestures at the asst..  then calls over two others..  
  
"Strait to the auto-doc,  full internal size-analysis  first, then full prep. And bring the analysis back asap!"

    
Willow, looks fondly at the tech and lets herself be led away.

"Now while we wait, your report, young man, and.."      
  
A probe is run into my vagina and inside me and a warm rinse ensues,  I see an attendant, her breasts red from recent male attention,  ensuring it all makes it into the receiving container,  the chairman casually fingers her crotch,  - "Will that one do anal?" she shakes her head slightly,  "Well, Ok, then use it on yourself next, they left you dripping again,  and then,  come back here with a fresh one suitable for all orifices , and stand by..."  
    
The chairman takes me next, slow and thorough as he listens to the report.  Then he asks questions about the sumps, and how often they need direct oversight rather than just remote monitoring, and what he was to have been doing had he gone with Mr C.  The tech is adequately skilled, but lacks confidence beyond the sumps, and the inner zone support systems.   The chairman pauses..  
   
"Mia,  the young man has gotten hard again watching us..."  
(the chairman deepens his steady strokes inside me)  
I whisper,  "something under my shoulders to let me tilt my head back, Sir?  So both of you can use me?"   

Good Girl Mia.   The attendant slides a comfortable wedge under my shoulders and back,  my neck is supported in an indentation at the upper end and I find I am looking as the AsT's  balls as he positions himself.  -   the chairman continues.  
"Mia here,  is quite rightly doing everything she can to please me, more on her errors later, she being the one to service the 1st Assistant,"  and to me. "Mia open wider,"  the Ast's  slides himself in and begins fucking my throat, he is not small, but strangely I can manage to breathe... it is almost enjoyable.. I swallow and try sucking and find by shifting just a little it does begin to feel good ,his pumping my throat.  
" Your opinion of her?'  the chairman casually asks, like I was a glass of wine"  ..  
  "whatever she just did, it improved the feel, ..considerably".   
  "Mia do not move your head then."  The chairman orders,  "Now focus, on us moving inside you, now squeeze me as I move both in and out...  "  
 I comply, and It heightens  the sensations and my pelvis begins to move on its own again...   
"Good,.. now you are being a good refreshment girl again, this is all that matters,   this is how you should think of yourself, all day every day"..  
  
 They continue their conversation.. over top of me, about the 1st assistant,and  Mr C  ..the Ast is capable and willing to do the 1st 's duties should he be "promoted" but balks at outer duties...   
"Honestly, Mr Chairman, that is why I was so glad when your daughter told me we had a pump offline at the sumps.. and it had priority,  There is ok., but  beyond?  That place is bloody dangerous!!   
  
Would you believe  Mr C. is out there now with _her_ , and she is walking it _naked_..     
  
" But her feet! They'll be shredded in no time! "  
  
"Ah,yes, I amend that.. He was quite clear in our last conversation,  she is wearing the correct shoes for the expedition, and  a metal collar.. "  
  
"a what?" 

"oh yes,  I forget you are not up on the latest news,... you see Mr C is the next to go though when the great clock opens the door, so  you two were to have learned what you could from him, but that place is as you said, dangerous,  and also  full of forbidden things, which like Mr c, the 1st has taken too great an interest in ..  But it gets better,  she is being taught what she needs to know by him, then His daughter", he sighs,  "when she recovers,  will go back out there also collared  , and together, they will attend to Mr. C's outer duties.  **Naked**."     
  
The Ast muses, " you know ,but that makes sense in a strange way"...  
  
The chairman, voice shifts slightly..  "How so?"   
  
the Ast misses the warning tone.. " Can you think of anything that would bring greater caution than to have to traverse through that mess , past sharp rusted metal and who knows what else, naked.?? and no auto-doc if something goes wrong?  
  
The chairman laughs,  "Yes, I do."    "They are going to do it _pregnant_."   
  
Silence..   then the Ast lets out a long slow whistle..  "two naked women... and they come right back to you, the council, for debriefing,'   ..

The chairman squeezes my breasts,  "Just like Mia here, is doing right now..."  
  
I struggle to swallow as the Ast unloads down my throat, (how did the chairman know that was cumming?) as the chairman works my breasts , making me tremble..  
  
"Good Mia, now", he rolls me over, "Suck him completely clean,"  I suck harder on the softening shaft getting every drop..  
The chairman continues...   "The 1st is going to get an opportunity to redeem himself before council,  if he fails  You will need to be ready to step into his place, understood?"  
  
"Yes Mr Chairman.;  But if I may?    How do I avoid this forbidden knowledge you speak of? "

  - Well young man, you check everything you hear that is new or different with the council and always, always come to us first, with anything you discover from the outer areas , or in the computer files..  and we tell you if it is something to pay attention to, or to forget as someone else's  business.  Just that.  Do well, and you may even end up on council eventually  yourself...    Now off the the showers with you. We will have a chair waiting for you for the ceremonies."  
  
   and he starts pumping harder now, driving my tired pussy deeper into submission...  
A man steps up, "Your report on Willow sir",  he looks at it and sighs,  
   
"She is really that small?  Just how old is she? "   
  
"Exactly two years younger than..  your new 'Lady C' "   
  
"Nineteen? ' look at this..  Why,  any one of our  'larger' council members full penetration, could  seriously injure or kill her, and we need her voice intact ..  'arrested development indeed!'  What would we normally do?"  
"Have her enlarged in the autodoc, then saved for the next opening ceremony,.."     
"But we are opening her today.. and that still does not properly preserve the trachea or vocal chords , those other girls all healed mute. wait.. let me think...  
  
"Master?" I carefully plead..    " Could you let me take them for her?' the chairman leans crushing my mound painfully against the hard platform edge and thrusts sharply, making my tears flow..   "You have presumed much today Mia, but I like where you are going..   I will put you in the auto doc,  and adjust  your fit, the Willow and you go together, and she only gets a partial filling, and you get the same holes, used , right after, but fully, no holding back by the men,   I think the rest of council will accept..  In anticipation he begins working me deeper, harder, and finally he launches his seed inside of me..

 

***

I am next.

  
Willow is in tears,  frequently swallowing her head tilted back like she is sucking an invisible cock. Her hands keep feeling herself between her legs front and rear...  
 I asked our attendant quietly, "They didn't do surgery on her did they?"     
The attendant whispered back, "They could only do one, so she has had a full rectal extension.. and she was fully probed orally and vaginally, to show just how much they could do to her without serious physical injury, in the ceremony"...  
"And me?"  
Tears fill her eyes.. "You are being tightened and after, given the maximum hot-dilation dose.. he is going make you pregnant tonight in the most _hideously painful_ way possible..."

 

All the ladies from the prior session have been assembled,  An inverted cushion is allowed for Mrs, C and in her arms  her daughter, blank-faced, still showing the signs of her trauma, tonight as she is settled in...   and Willow and I are brought  onto the dais, and secured.  Her, to a small fixed frame and me to the rack I met earlier...   We all are required to watch the previous session,   I do not catch when it happened but as the lights come back up everyone is naked. and many of the women are crying, just as if  this is a continuation of what went before, up on the big screen,  then I realize that it  is... even as the chairman steps up and declares our parts,  First to be dealt with will be Willow , for reasons left unclear, she has been servicing a man without council first formally declaring her open and ready,  however, due to special circumstances, she is to be formally opened and put into permanent service, as the next of the "collared". The Ast holds up the pink collar,  and Willow seeing him writhes against her restraints,  also I have admitted to knowing  the chairman"s  daughter had switched our assignments, and had knowingly failed to come to council for confirmation,  
 I also was now to take both Willows full penetration and punishment , in addition to mine as part of my restitution to the community,..  and since that would include a full hot-dilation,  .. he motions  
Now Mr C"s daughter is carried up, clearly unable to walk, and is positioned on all fours over low table , her legs parted and butt raised, mound glistening  under the lights,  the camera zooms in, a probe is inserted  and connected.   In mere moments there is a chime and the screen flashes "pregnancy  confirmed" .  
" Mrs, C your daughter has now proceeded to her next duty to our community," "It will now your task to keep both your selves clean and healthy until you are given your own hot dilation in decontam."   He turns motions the daughter to be moved  back, but left up on the dais, and smacks her rear so hard it sounds like a gunshot echoing around the room, she does not even flinch.. and  the full crimson hand-print on her rump is clearly visible in the lights ...   
Now, Willow, your turn,  to be released to to this nice man as his personal fuck-pet,  you must first take all of us inside you. But, do to your unusually small size, and the short time involved to prepare you, only your rectum has been extend to slightly beyond "normal" size .  the council  line up on the dais ,  it is immediately evident that she is child-sized by comparison to the least of their rigid members..  I am positioned next to her,  
"Since you most enthusiastically offered yourself to me earlier,"    Now a video of her jumping on his shaft, the limited penetration, followed by him his member visibly  changing the shape of her belly as he thrusted, the orgasm, and her oral effort are shown,..   
"I will declare your vagina fully open and your oral partial. And I pass on further anal activities to the remainder of council, until after I have seeded Mia. The auto doc-is positioned between my legs and burrows into me -  The smallest of the men fills willows mouth and starts on her throat with significant length to spare , then each of the remaining  men proceed to run themselves deep into her colon, each time, she screams into meaty cock gagging her and he works himself deeper down her throat, by the time they are done and the cameras zoom in,  they have left her gaping.  The front man has pulled back and continues to slowly fuck her mouth as the auto -doc is taken from my now  steaming holes  and  brought up to her rear, to make repairs .  it is still working as she is made to swallow the front mans full  load.  Then the autodoc soft-sealed her anus and she is carried to the ast as the chairman announces,.. "that opens willow",  "now by prior agreement"..  Willow is set in his lap, and he gently puts the collar around her neck.  Then she is eased onto his upright member. She responds to his whispering in her ear by clinging to him.  
"And, now Mia".. by prior agreement you will now take the entire council at full depth,  your cervix is still expanding. But while the new double strength hot-dilation  to gets to full effect,"...  
   
   By this time I am writhing in agony, the  man who just choked Willow is now making me suck him clean and adds face and throat fucking to the symphony of my pain,  as the first  of the others does a long hard round  in my vagina, then swaps him at  my mouth and throat . Then after all 11 have cycled through both holes,  they then return and drive up my ass, one after the other... and the fire at the top of my vagina is making it excruciating.  My agonized shrieks only serve to re-harden the chairman as he awaits their completion.  Then I am re-positioned again and the autodoc cleanses  my anus and it is soft sealed just like Willows. Then it  adds to the hot-treatment I have already endured;  I am again re-positioned  this time just as if this was a gyno-chair.  And with a horrible grin the chairman holds up a collar then places it around my neck,  Mia, shall now join Willow, Mrs and Ms lady C,and her servant, as one of our collared ones... then he  enters me, saying . Mia my bad girl, it time for your **pain..** and he drives deep through my vagina and smashes past my tender cervix ,...  
 and if there is glass anywhere in this room,  my scream must have just shattered it, My own ears are ringing,  my vocal cords shredded by the high pitched shrieks , childbirth will be nothing to me if only I can survive this, this agony, and still he drives deep into me harder, faster , ..  
and then I am gone..    passing out came more quickly than I had imagined..      In his insane desire to make me suffer for his daughters crimes,  he has overdone himself , two other men must hold my head up as he finishes,  fucking a limp " lifeless body. During this I am told , was the daughter Ms C's first sign of return, for when the chairman was deprived making me clean him off with  my mouth and throat .  He turned  to her and seeing the tears, starting her face, proceeded to brutally throat fuck her,  her swallows were weak and reflexive, but he took the time, slowly working her mouth and throat, and if that was not enough , his final act , was to drain his bladder slowly down her throat,  the final proof a few yellow dribbles falling from the corner of her mouth...

   
"There is your example, ladies.. he gloated"  "You'r ' Lady C as her own fucktoy, my former daughter put it " even semi-conscious , fucked to oblivion and beyond.. she still knows in the heart of her being, to suck and swallow, and can manage almost every drop."   
 "If I hear of any woman anywhere, not promptly and willingly taking  whichever man or men who want her,  into whichever hole or holes they want , she will be up here next , getting all 3 filled by all 12 of us!!  The only exception, he paused,  look at me willow, shall be the collared ones who shall never again wear clothes,  and they instead , provide permanent and immediate , service to their masters, and this council.. and in case you think my former daughter is getting off easy"..  
 Images of her, wearing only collar and lite boots,  in various places and poses, almost,always with one or two of her holes, open and dripping cum,  slowly fill the screen,, "that was a data-burst, from near the farthest point away from here on the other end of the damaged zones , where every day she must beg to be impregnated, and ravaged all the harder, and from the look of the bruises and swelling between her legs,  they both are following my orders to the letter;  and I expect she will barely be able to walk, when they get back in another two or three weeks time."  Mrs C is silently pouring tears...   
 The council again fan out to savor the tearful women begging to be used.. as  our  limp bodies are removed from the dais and taken to medical, for further treatment.

 

  
***    
Back in the Upper Shelter....

 

  
As the signal is cut Mr. C  motions for me to remain stationary , until after he has severed the jump-link and even disconnected and isolated the transmitter.  Then he picks up my vault-suit and folds it and places it in a seal-bag in the bottom of his pack.  "Your father is very observant."  "He will immediately notice if  your body shows signs other than those of which he is expecting"...

 "So  I hate to say it, but,    ' _welcome to life without clothes_.'    " For the abuse he wishes me to pour on you, we can, however,   use saline injections and some fake bruises , to enhance the image of your suffering.  And,  beyond the use of a butt-plug and the occasional insertion of some  other object for photographic purposes,  I am leaving  your anus strictly alone.  That is your fathers thing, not mine.   and since we are now supposedly on our way up here, to where we already are,..   lets see if I can't whip up something better for us to do,  than just sick pictures of the spaces between your legs'..  
  
 Something better turned out to be  cross checking the damaged  areas to an enlarged hard copy of the upper sections of the city  for that is what this really was, our main area below was  just a self contained disaster vault, but the city was vast, and meant to have continuous access and active contact with the surface.. now cut off..    but  the shear planes (as he keeps referring to them)  ran at such an angle,   that he was certain there was more on the other side which we had not found.  and intact.  
  
 To verify the theory we carefully worked our way around and down several levels based upon his new charts still adding to the "photo collection", sure-enough one door lead to a portion of stairwell back up, and when it was blocked by rubble from above, more zigzagging, and we hit an entire neighborhood seemingly  cut off intact and untouched, like the center of our town was .   He was so excited!   We carefully took note of the orientation  and sure enough there was the lock which led into the more secure inner town..    and it was clearly apparent that this one had taken damage,possibly too much so to be used,  there were a few dehydrated husks, and a journal, which he immediately stopped and read.    - minutes later he was leading me to the upper medical center, and  there everything was undamaged and most of the supplies intact.  - "those bodies,  they were transport personnel who did not know how to activate any of the emergency systems"...  
  
He accessed the override, and said  "Command decision girl,  if we scrounge, I can get some more supplies and improve your chances of pregnancy before we return, if I throw this and it works, we can leave in 3 or 4 days with you pregnant , and have an emergency bolt-hole awaiting anyone who can get here"..  "but, it could also blow up in our faces... these cells show minimal depletion". "So" ?  
  
 I hesitate only a moment,   "I'd risk it."  
  
 He puts his hand on the lever,  "Ok, then put your hand next to mine, and we do it together"?      
  
Something in his voice,  has me in tears.  my hand goes next to his  we pull.. **together**.  
At first nothing , then a stuttaco of relays begin chattering in several units along the walls,  a blue-white light slowly rises along the top of the walls,    
...ahead a console comes to life...   
eagerly he steps forward, 

"Almost identical to ours below",  .. looks like this will take about an hour.    It has already recognized us as human survivors and is auto resetting and checking its systems... "  
  
 A bell chimes , a hatch down the hall opens and blue and green lights blink.. , then a feminine voice softly repeats what sounds like "safe-zone".  He holds up his hand and we carefully  walk up to he hatch.

 " A full disaster pod, look !  lights wink on in suite of rooms almost twice the size of the ones we were using up by the great door,  - "All the comforts of home"... "Too bad those poor souls out there never got this far..  most were badly injured in the collapse and died long before their emerg. supplies were used, the last one, did not know how to activate the panic circuit, and opted to dehydrate rather than starve alone later anyway"..  
  
You can use the facilities, but skip the bidet until we are sure the water us running clean again...  
  
I awoke on a low bed.  tantalizing aromas ticking my nose...   
  
"Here eat this..  I sent the pictures right after you turned in,  and your father did not miss a beat..   You are going to need a full stomach before you see his latest antics...   and water purifier  is on-line..  and cycling  so use the facilities, and clean up as much as you want..  
  
It was good I had followed his advice,     For as we watched the collaring of Willow ,  and endured Mia's torture,   I nearly lost what I had..   Tears in my  eyes, I looked at Mr C,  "Please," "If you do not get get me pregnant , kill me."   "I cannot bear the thought of that.....".  
   
"You will be pregnant,..   in fact, would you feel better I got you with child right now?.  
  
 Now?.  My face must have radiated the hope I felt.  
   
"Yes now,   
   
I am actually eager, to get it over with,   he gently explains that what we are about to do should never hurt,  as he sets me in front of a  smaller version of the auto doc,  he applies a lube to several probes, wipes them off and  says" now  put the sensor cuff around your wrist,"  ..  the machine beeps and soft sounds representing my heart rate and other things, are heard...  "Lean back, relax,  spread your legs, and feel it do its work;  warm feelings are good, but tell me immediately if you have any hot or burning sensations."...   I feel movement inside me, but nothing unpleasant, and my heart rate slows..  "That's almost it, and  this readout says you have at least one egg already calling for my fertilization..  I blush, beet red.   "And that reaction my girl, is what is going to make this easier for me.. "  
  
We move to one of the larger beds, I note a fresh covering, which is wonderfully soft to the touch,   He is kind, gentle, and very thorough,  insisting on having me on top, and I manage two or three small orgasms before we are done,  he refuses to let me suck him clean insisting on our cuddling and kissing instead...  "Enjoy our baby making interlude dear,  for when I take you back  ,  I still have to brutalize you enough to convince you father, and give him all those humiliation pictures  of your dripping, gaping holes.. "  
  
" But.." I begin..  
 A finger caresses my lips..  "No. In this society you never refuse a man anything or he will punish you;  even as horribly as you have already seen..,  and you will have plenty of opportunities to suck me clean and cry yourself to sleep  on the way back.... "         
  
For the next two days he is the absolute gentleman, from our oldest fantasy tales.. and I enjoy what Mr.C refers to as our 'honeymoon', when we are not verifying what limited resources exist, checking and securing them safely,  , and scrounging a bag of odds and ends to give to father as extra treasures "found while scrounging along the way".     And we even get two whole sections of the algae farm going on auto cycle..  the air is going to be better,  but he is concerned about water..    "we have enough here for 12 -14 persons on continuous recycle,  but there is not enough trickling in from above..  that reservoir will only last that many 3 years max..  if water cannot be piped in, then this is only a base camp and bolt-hole...  
  
Would you like to start over?    to grow a society that recovers and rebuilds, and finally returns to the surface world?  rather than just brutally fucking itself to death?

"And what do you think  I wanted our  girls-network to be?  back when I dreamed it up reading those old books  ,  but then it became just a means of survival as father became ever more cruel.   

"I understand , but look.."  Mr C has been using the hi-link to the overseers terminal again,  always concerned father will catch on, but eagerly absorbing the data which which he is now certain  can be used to our benefit.   
"The main bunker is here,  the near-surface rooms here , and our bolt-hole here ,   If you continue the symmetry that they built  the city with, that leaves  either one larger bunker here,  or two smaller ones here and here,...  and,.. Yes,   I see you understand...  The only way to get past that  worst  sheer zone is from the other side of the overseers office.    When I go through I will have a limited time to work with,   but,  the good news is I have reprogrammed a separate hi-link between here and the upper rooms, so you or my daughter will be able to communicate, and retrieve messages without council interference, from either location,  and we are leaving this area on auto, the reservoir will slowly replenish, and there will be more than enough biomass in the tanks for the synthesizer .. oh how I hate to leave it behind, but,..   it  will all be here waiting...  
  
Then , when the autodoc confirmed my pregnancy...  He was both happy and sad,  made us a special meal with the synthesizer,  and we both made love and ate...  That evening he spoke a blessing over me and declared me he second Mrs C.  "MrsCeeTwoo" , "From now on even though you're only a few years older than my daughter,  you are full family, my second wife,  and did you know?  By the old ways eating a meal and partaking of each others bodies together, by choice, lovingly and willingly, was how a union was consummated."   "Mrs C will understand, later when she will ask, and you will tell her, that we were able to continue in the old ways, it will help her be stronger for what is still to come."  
Tomorrow we must make a safe trail back, one that any of you can walk naked and pregnant,  and then you have  your walk of shame, which you father is already rubbing in the faces of the others..  You saw how he reacted to those first shots with just a little saline to boost the 'swelling'...

We return.  
  My idyll is over;  Mr C is right,  often, I find myself sucking my juices off of his shaft , tears streaming down my face, knowing what I must return to,  My lady C, Mia,  both, and Mrs C next...  after being made pregnant the easy way , I feel that I can endure more and deserve to do so,  Mr C listens patiently, and injects my labia to make it appear more swolen, and grimly promises to be harder on me the closer we get to home..  
 No. Our vault is no longer 'home' for me; 'home' is the bolt-hole - home is where I conceived my child and learned the joys a woman can only have, with her kind of man....

There are over 20 clearly numbered platforms  set into the sides of the great vertical shaft,  another 20 secondary locations more or less nondescript, where I am ravaged,  somewhere along the way we acquired a butt plug and what he called the sex-toy box.  I am required to wear the plug,  and carry the box and and a medical kit in it as well , on a shoulder strap.  Sex was important enough to the city dwellers,  we actually found and entire room with deteriorated items like those in fathers play rooms and several intact dildos, the largest I must put inside me before my punishment sessions, it is the toys causing  my gaping holes now, Mr C just adds cumm which I am told not to swallow ,  that is actually the hardest,  I have become accustomed  to  swallowing him down,  , but I get deeper into character,  and we take the final round of pictures as he is checking the sumps, where Willow had her best time,  and on the stairs where the first  observation cameras are mounted he puts on a condom and gives a double coating of the medicine and spends a good 20 minutes making a good show of making me scream and howl and clench..    True to fathers words,  I stumble back into decontam scarcely able to walk let alone stand, ...

And father is there, waiting,  in front of everyone with cameras rolling, I am required to hold my leash up as our collars are switched, first hers is put on me, then mine on her, but without the leash now, like her mother's.  And my own father shoves my face between her legs and makes me lick the daughter, my new mistress, Lady C..   Next, I am probed and my pregnancy verified,  He seems disappointed even though a shot of a positive test stick was included in our pictures sent to him.  Then with a flourish father uncovers a rack and I am strapped in and the whole council arrives..  Father has not missed a trick, while the other women watch, He gets a medic to verify  the hottest burning, ointment which even when swallowed will not affect my pregnancy.. then they make us watch each of the shaming sequences as an auto doc hot-dilates Mrs C.  Then the auto-doc is used on me, and as it cleans and caps my cervix, and flushes treats and adjusts both my holes:    Mr C is filling Mrs C  with his seed,  he is gentle and she only whimpers, to fathers obvious disappointment..  Then I am re positioned and  ordered to suck Mrs C's juices off of Mr C.;   Worse, my father, my own father  insists  on throat-fucking me as each of rest of the council of 12,  take out their  disappointment by alternately jackhammering my vagina and driving  themselves up  my ass... How I do not pass out I do not know, maybe father has found something else almost as bad as the hot-dilator,   and now each of the council men now make me suck them clean as he gives my vagina and anus a final pass with more of the hot-mix to ensure my throat is wide open as I  scream into their plunging cocks ...     
 Their crude entertainment and my trashing complete, the auto doc is put back to patching up my vagina and anus as they leave..  
   
The chairman's parting shot, is..   "Welcome back Mr C"  "enjoy your women, say your good-byes.. and be ready to go,  the door opens in just a few days..  
..

 

 


	4. Through the Door, -  (part IV of the Underground Series.)

 

 

 **Through The Door** ,   - (part IV of the Underground Series.)

 

 ***

  
The very next day the 'official' announcement was made,  Mr C was the chosen going through the door this year.  Technically he was now our official "Overseer",  and later that evening, the Chairman formally called to congratulate him, and make the pronouncement;   And to express his regret that Mr. C was going to be in decontam and miss the festivities.   
   Mr C was ready;  He thanked  the chairman, and the citizenry, apologized for his absence from the festivities, and due to the limited time  anticipated before the opening of the door, formally requested the Chairman provide full access to the great computer locked in on the decontam backup terminals so that he could read the 'manuscripts of overseer' right from decontam and prepare for his upcoming duties on the other side..     
 Caught in public with what was an entirely reasonable request, and technically from his superior at that,  the chairman had no option but to agree and declare it would be done immediately, and promptly signed off.  
Father was jubulient. 

  “Ladies”, he whispers as we 'group hug',  “As long as he establishes that link before the clock  goes into short count,  We are safe,  he will not let anyone else in here in fear of them learning things he wishes to suppress..  and I now know enough _to stop the clock.._.  I will teach you three all I can, then go through and I will reset the clock from the overseers terminal on the other end.   As MC2 can tell you later we discovered another town like ours, but destroyed."  
 He winks at us indicating  that destroyed has multiple meanings..   
" I will need to be on the other side of the door in order to search for a passage that will get me back up to the section where I, we,..."   
He looks fondly at MC2,  "Believe there is another..  The problem is I cannot take anything like a full exploration pack with me,  and while we left supply caches between here and the great door.  Unless I find a safe enough place to cross back over,  I  will be stuck on that side..  I am banking on one man, the one who forced the remote reset, by refusing to enter the sacrificial chamber, and likely the one who left the note in the dust, has found something useful further in, and that I won't find his corpse, on the floor, having starved to death..  Now let us see what  we can from here...  
  
Our husband and father, our new overseer,  proceeded to set up a portable link on a table out of line of sight of the monitors,  and initiated the jump-link to the original # , there it was..  still readable in the dust,  , try as he might he could not adjust the image..  "It is a constant feed tied into the default jump frequency,  why no-one else has found it before..   Well, they would likely have been sent in there just for the knowing",  he sighs..     
He switches to the hi-link and has brought up the overseers desk terminal,  and quickly verifies there have been no changes since he last checked..  He insists on leaving it up, and we rest...  
 By morning the backup terminal in decontam has the full access, as he requested.

He wastes no time, coding in the sequence, silently pausing the progression of the great clock.

When asked why we can't do more from here,  He states it is risky enough just doing this,  as he covers his track by pulling and leaving up several confliting tibits from the 'notes left by the previous overseers'...

  
 and shortly  after, the chairman makes a video call,  to inquire  about Mrs C's pregnancy status..  
  
* * *  
  
She is  hooked up to the auto-doc,  and shortly  "pregnancy confirmed" is flashing on the display..  
  
"Now that we have dealt with that detail,  Mr Chairman,    I would like to have a formal designation change for all occupants of this room.   I shall be henceforth  'Overseer -C ' and  Mrs C shall as the eldest bearing my seed be Ms C1.  Your former daughter, the second to so do, Ms C2;  and my first born as  Ms C2 spoke it, it shall now be Lady-C as she now in the unique position of having another female under her as servant,..  Each is confirmed as you have already proclaimed it, collared for life, and in respect of  her now being with my  child again,  MsC1 shall upon my departure,  take permanent residence and duties in the Creche and Birthing centers as a full time attendant with access to the med center computer systems only..  
  
Also, he continues before the chairman can speak,  on their  first trip out, which I request be the same day I pass through the door, while all information regarding the outer areas, is still freshest in Ms C2's head.   You will only require of the girls to produce their shame pictures from the most easily recognizable landmarks, and the level signs, on this first trip  .. MC2 must inform her Lady-C of everything I have spoken, shown and demonstrated., and Lady-C must inform MC2 in whatever manner you require, of her new-place , in your social order, and the nature of the pictures you require and handle the additional needed equipment.  Since we appear to be in agreement on the manner of their explorations  a single  extra exploration support pack is to be hand-carried between them. and left in one of the safer areas already located.  and after several packs have been so placed, a smaller bag of food and water to replenish the pack at their base destination should be all that is needed, ...     "Do you feel Mr Chairman that that will provide the sense of vulnerability and caution you desire?”;  
  
The chairman gave our overseer a shrewd look,    “Someone else  used a similar phrasing in that regard  to me just recently,   .. If I were to desire to heighten it further, what would you suggest?     
First, if that person, is who I think it is,  -I'd also consider quietly training up  Willow and Mia to work as a team in case something happened to these girls.  It is dangerous out there.. and  ..  A portable, food- only programmed synthesizer,  adjusted by your staff to whatever menu you desire, and  setup to use a p41-1 power connector,  there is an available outlet of that variety in the service room near the outer pumps .   There is only a sleeping pad there at this time,  if a better, larger one were used with stretcher-poles the girls could carry it all between them in a single trip, and  it would  be an ideal location for them to practice with whatever pictures you want taken and prove that they had  connected and set everything up properly,..  
and you could  require men  only to  carry the supply packs to be left there for remote placement as well, since I know you will wish male oversight at the pump location anyway,..  and thus the initial traverse could then be made in only light shoes and collars with no supplies whatsoever...  
  
“It will have to do,  I'd rather you set it up...  
  
"I have too much information to absorb. and too little time, but, what if all three go to set it up?? MC1 was my assistant before, and has adequate skill for setting up the synth. and it would be her last trip anywhere before she is locked in to the birthing center and creche for the next 10 or more years with the new brood,  and just try to tell me you haven't several more you wish to use the hot-mix on..  
  
"The chairman made a motion with his hands..  all three can go together, only one has walked it so far.. and your ahm..  MC1, ..   lets amend your designations, I've recently limited all females to one short single  name,  and as sub-women it should be shorter still...    C1 ,C2,  and L.C.   So C1  can take the pictures..  yes..  
  
"One final thing,  If you want me to prep and check the synth anyway.. send it over, and once it is working, we can be in total isolation, and you will not have to concern yourself with anyone accidentally seeing anything 'forbidden' on my monitors..  
  
“Ah yes, that would work,  as all of you _are_ there already... And  after the girls, with  Mia as backup, I will hold Willow for emergency, in reserve, for now,  but I will take you up on the training notion...  
I will not keep you from those records ,   expect the synth by the end of the shift.  ..  
And he disconnects.  
  
Our Overseer quickly determined that the currently accessible files great computer held were mostly instructional and operational data for a city manager,  to  re - start the great computer and reset the data-links, in case of a catastrophic emergency.  Some kind of localized emergency override was blocking his access to the rest. But, he was able to access a few more menus via the remote link,  yet beyond stopping the clock, and verifying that it had absolutely nothing to do with the great computers programs, he found little else.   Just that sitting in the chair in the sacrificial room closed and locked its door, and initiated a countdown clock reset.  No more.  
  
He took those extra days to show us how a synthesizer could be used to make far more than was on the food menu  and how to access additional emergency items menus that were hard-coded in every machine.  He quietly  indicated that he expected us to make heavy use of the one in the bolt-hole and and any others we might be able to find and power -up.   
MC1 was disgusted at the pages of instructions that came with extra high resolution wrist camera,  and mini-tripod.   
  Our overseer reviewed them and shook his head.   
 " I can help you in only one way on this..  If I maximize the resolution, and you do video first it will max out its memory at 10 min..   Do  the video first  on page 1, then bed down together leaving it on auto, and you can honestly say you were.   Then there will only be memory enough for the stills he is demanding you take of them,  and afterward it will only be them out there and not you.    And I will have you three do a few practice sessions on the bed in front of the camera so he believes I am working you up to it..   
   
When we were ready,  some six or seven days passed beyond when the  clock should have opened the door,   our overseer coded the sequence... and we heard the short-count chime begin..     
We were ready, and waiting when  Sutter's  guards arrived to 'escort' us to the inner Vault door in the commons area.

...and we all got to hug and cry one last time as we saw him through the heavy door, and it swung home.. and locked back shut with a solid, metallic clunk, of finality.

 

   
The moment the door closes the Chairman's  demeanor changes.   We three are ordered immediately back to decontam to pack up and bring everything we need to the airlock for  'official inspection'.  
Back at the exit,  it turns out Sutter has had a multi-person version of the rack he first used Mia on,  set up permanently in the open area just beyond the outer airlock, affixed to the wall at the base of the steps and right in front of the new security cameras.

Chairman Sutter personally informs us that with our overseer now on the 'other side' we are the lowest of the low,  and will immediately and enthusiastically service every man in the town when approached, without question.  Our only hope is to rise to the status of Willow, and be assigned to a single 'master' whom we will then serve and service even more fervently.  
We are strapped in and they start with a full body cavity search.  Then to add to our miseries we are subjected to a council sendoff,  in which new experimental mixes  are applied to all  of our openings, and the 12 men of the council each take turns “sampling” each of us and comparing our reactions;  Deciding upon which they like best..

We are then curtly informed that we have failed to adequately beg for them to use and abuse us, and  further,  told to follow our instructions to the letter or we will be sent back again without even shoes..  and we are forced to  leave, and proceed on toward the pumps immediately with no cleanup.

 

***  

 

**( Back In The Overseers Office... )**

 

 The massive vault door swung to behind him, locking,  sealing him in.

There were no skeletons,  no chunks of dried flesh,  no bodies,..  
The rooms were plain and the place had a faintly dusty smell. But was otherwise completely clean.   There was the admin main  office with its terminals a a fake plant in the corner.  The main overseers office,  with the note in the dust placed where the pre-programmed cleaning unit  would never reach it ,  a small bathroom and kitchenette  off the main hall,  and a storage room which held the cleaning robot.   A side hall led to a conference room, with a foreboding metal chair in front of large display, with a simple sign that read, "Sit and press button to begin recorded message.", and there was another door, locked and sealed,  at the end of the hall.  
He returned first to bathroom, but quickly discovered that there was no water,  there or at the kitchenette.  Then in the main office, already familiar with the overseers terminal, he called up the menus on each of the others,  and on one, got an partial layout of the city... but listed as voice control only..  
"Voice activation" , he spoke  
"Activated", came the immediate response.  
 "Computer, is that the best imagery of this city??  
 "Negative, to access additional information from Central computer , Access to The MARA  AI will need to be reactivated.  
"Reason for MARA not active?"  
"Emergency code isolates lower facility. ...  Error: Multiple overseers also listed as alive"...  MARA can not be re-engaged ... "System requests clarification,  declaration of prime with voice code authorization...  
  "Details?", he continued..  
"Where multiple areas are handled by different overseers the senior most co-ordinating overseer  is designated PRIME, presently three overseers are listed as active, and No such designation exists. Additional Warning: prime overseer-ship designation is irrevocable."

"Display overseers still listed as viable...  
Three names appeared,  "In order of date of service?  the names shifted, his was last.. by decades..  "By date of most recent contact?" His was  now first, again by decades..  "Designate position line one, Mr. Cee as Overseer Prime., 

"Request confirmation?"

"Confirm."

 "Designation complete"...     The terminal cleared to a outline of the city as is had been once long ago..   
Welcome Overseer PRIME.  Multiple emergency items exist which require your immediate attention.   Do you wish to engage the M.A.R.A.  A.I. System?

"Define: Mara??",  
 "M.A.R.A. is the Multi-Area-Remote-Assist, Artificial  Intelligence Management System, aka  Mara Aims, or  M.A.R.A., ( Mara ), for short "

"Yes, engage."   

"Error, Due to extensive damage,  Mara only 20% operational.  Continue? 

"Continue." There is a brief burst of static.

"Mara on line."  A new voice, softer more feminine, and very human sounding after the facility AI.  
 

"Overseer, this is your first official master systems contact,  You have history in multiple locations,  but none of your other listed surviving overseers have formally logged in in the last two decades , and the dates of their initiation would cause them to be presumed missing, were this system not locked in emergency mode.  Your current orders?  
"Multiple locations?  Display areas under my direct control.. please, Mara,...  
 The bolt hole, and  upper sanctuary both lit up blue,  the outer pump service area was green  as well as the overseer offices and a small complex behind it, and the remainder of the lower facility was red/orange..  
  "Clarify designation red and orange.?"  
"Areas locked to local control,  by persons unknown..  cross matching to references of  'Chairman' in initial activation. References found; collating..,  Chairman Sutter  using main emergency systems overrides, and commanding  lower facility with emergency codes, despite not having overseer credentials..   Clarification required? ..  
 "Re-assign chairman as legitimate position, junior to overseer, and authorize operational control,  lower facility only."  the image shifted to orange in the town and green in the inner Vault.,

***  
"Adjustment made, authorization granted, reason for lower facility emergency override codes no longer relevant, but _city_ disaster emergency remains active..   
"MARA, reason for differentiation of green and blue?"  
"Blue areas are those under your direct operational control as well as command, green are shared with other operational personnel,"  
 "Reason for door out of offices secured?"  
   - pause -  
 "An internal emergency was declared, and command secured, inserted code tied to the chairman's command block secures it until the clock is reset, by the disintegration / termination of person sitting in  the sacrificial chair."  
"Can code be removed?"  
 "Only by voice code of originating chairman, record indicates first chairman is deceased, and no alternate provision exists, " inserted code cannot be altered.  
 "Can it be bypassed?"  
"Only after current clock reset and clearing of lower facility emergency status..  
"Any other system anomalies, now that emergency override status of lower facility is terminated?  
"Negative: separate issues.  First, Lower Emergency Status remains active until acknowledgment of full lower facility access by current Chairman Sutter.  And Second, Local emergency systems lock remains until clock reset has occurred.  
What alternatives exist to the reset of the clock,?  "The countdown clock can be stopped at any time during the main cycle,  and returned to normal forward display. or terminated entirely.

 "Do other parameters exist?  A string of alternate faces, and fonts rippled across the display.  he chuckled..  "Source of water supply for kitchenette and bathroom?  
"Both are supplied by mains from adjacent lower facility ,  and were shut off by a lower facility local command, -   
"Override and flush lines, Mara."

 "Overseer Prime designation order accepted, override commencing,  flush will take approximately two hours before potability , wastewater system should be operational in 10 minutes, and fully functional in 30, cleansing cabinet will be functional at potability mark.  Water noises began from down the hall.

"Mara, what other areas remain in the overall city facilities which can support human life?  
The original city map reappeared.  
"Clarify?"

"All active locations already illuminated.. "

"Here?" he coded the freshwater pumps location,.. "The food synthesizer which you are on record as having repaired, is now programmed and scheduled as en route,..  when installed and operational, the location will be viable for periods of up to two weeks, dependent upon biomass available to the food synthesizer.  
"Identify and locate the persons present with me in  decontam?  
"Persons located.  All three are moving, toward the main airlock, and are logged as en-route  the installation point of the synthesizer and are displaying life-signs within normal parameters.

" Mara, you indicated **active** human life support,  are there any in-active.."   Two areas lit up,  dimly  one larger right where he was hoping to find  it...  
 "Status of remaining areas?"  
"Local computers responding, they are re-activating and  proceeding with self checks, status reports for each area should be ready in under an hour.  One is the main reactor and adjacent computer core and MARA emergency support facility,  the other is the Emergency Vault attached to the repair and re-supply center.  
" Mara, Any other system anomalies, now that emergency override status of lower facility is terminated?   
"Incorrect Premise: Override Emergency Status remains active until acknowledgment of full lower facility access by current Chairman Sutter.   
"On termination of emergency, what anomalies will arise?  
"Systems/Communications: Communications will automatically attempt to reconnect, and risk of equipment damage exists.  
"Mara, Lower facility is not to have access to any exterior com beyond the pump sub stations I designate here,and here, he taps the screen.  "No other external access permitted,  response, to all inquiry, "Damaged: Disconnected, awaiting repair."   Can you override  - overseer prime, until city emergencies  are cleared?  
"Affirmative: Overseer Prime override engaged. All damaged lower facility interconnects and comm, now isolated from remainder of City facilities.

"Next anomaly?"  
"Medical: During survival emergency  all pregnancies are biochemically put into near-stasis until clearing of emergency, to prevent overpopulation and reduce consumption of resources.  The majority of women listed in the med computer are presently in this state. Insufficient birthing and creche facilities presently exist to handle the anticipated simultaneous births.  Also, the remaining population is now below the number considered genetically sustainable.  Creating a separate medical emergency situation previously unknown.     
"Can the resumption of normal  metabolic function,  be staggered starting with those of earliest conception?     Under normal circumstances, No.  But birth records indicate, this has already been occurring on each clock reset when the first women with the stasis have had their systems cleansed, natural gestation automatically resumed at an accelerated rate:  Processing;  Wait...  Additional code detected, those being processed by medical are also being treated with a female enhancement cocktail which has a side effect of making the child female as well...

"Would it would be possible to 'request' each in order to Medical for a systemic cleansing,  as creche space becomes available..   and, MARA, Would  this altering gender to female further alleviate the population issue?'  
"Numerically, Yes.  Genetically, No."    "In three more generations inbreeding will have progressed beyond serious, to an irrecoverable issue, as presently accessible records indicate the chairman and council are responsible for over 90% of the stasis embryos.     
  
"If a separate population were started in an alternate location? Outside of Sutters interference?  Managed by you and the med computers?  
"That could resolve the genetic issues. However presently no persons are actively existing in those areas, and the one sired by you in the mid zone is not there. Even though that is already in my records..

"What population  can the re-supply area, support?     
'That will need to be recalculated.  The initial assessment report is still being compiled and it is presently inaccessible.  
"Can it be made accessible?   
"Yes. But data processing is limited.    This system is severely damaged,...  
"Mara, is there memory and operating capacity in the supply area computers to relocate your prime functions without inhibiting local operations?  
  
"No. But it can  be shared between all the primary systems there, and in the other two upper areas already under your control. Since no other areas previously under my management are responding beyond truncated catastrophic damage  reports, additional memory can be re-allocated, but you will have to order it by emergency override, as I am still programmed to manage the entire city...  
  
"Mara, Overseer Prime authorization, Re-allocate memory as needed.  
  
"Override acknowledged.  Memory systems re-allocating,  The primary data-link is still intact,... Additional Links being located and patched in,.. and your reports are now complete.    For reasons unknown the entire surviving population  appears to have attempted to make use of the Lower facility and the Core only.  The uppermost disaster pod was initialized, but it and the re-supply  facilities were abandoned and no other emergency systems engaged, until you initiated the sequence, in the Mid-2 facility you now call the 'bolt-hole' a month ago..  
  
"Mara, will Sutters acknowledgment of chairman control prevent or inhibit any course  of action needed to access the Supply center or other population actions we have discussed?   
  
"Negative, But he will from then on be notified of any changes to systems under is jurisdiction.   Also the door override altering code you requested  will need to  be inserted as soon as he has accepted his command status, and the clock reset before he can re-invoke any emergency codes..   
  
"I'm banking on him poking around to see what he can get into, before he thinks of that.. and I believe he does not know of the rest of this place,  even I don't  yet..  So.. Mara, connect me to the nearest screen to Chairman Sutter.  
Another image resolved, now of the command area, Sutter and a technician watching on a display  the ladies progress packing the synth to take out the airlock.  
  
"Sutter Old Boy,  How would you like to have a real baby boom?   
"What!?", He spins and sees Mr C on the monitor..    "How?" ...  
"And how would you like real access to the great computer without having to use emergency  overrides all the time..?  
  
"Wait... It says this call  is from the Overseer _Prime_?"  
  
"Yes Sutter,  I am now the Overseer Prime.  And in order to help get you out of your population decline,  I have to reset part of the med systems, but as a nice side effect you get legitimate control of our little town, not just your grandfathers cobbled together overrides.. In simple terms,  the continuation of the emergency  status is blocking  the computers population growth matrix,  individual survival over growth.  With the extra water reserves full you will easily be able to handle over twice the population you have now, and actually need the extra residential  wings you had me lock off... Now, can you really run this place without it going to your head? Because I'm about to give you real population  growth for the first time in your life.  All you have to do is  step  up and accept your title of Chairman and re-record it for the A.I. on the great computer,  then the entire emergency-facility you have been calling a town out to the pump stations will be yours to micro-manage to your hearts content..  
  
"I AM the Chairman!"  "How dare you speak to me like that!"  
  
The original AI voice rang through the room..  
"Chairman Sutter acknowledged.  Active administration of  lower -facility hereby also recognized as the 'town' confirmed. Emergency loss of admin ending, Normal operations resuming" ...  
Sutter is clearly startled by the voice of the operations A.I.;   Several dormant screens can be seen lighting up around the command center, and his eyes widen.  
  
"It all yours now Sutter,  the AI will bring up your office and personal menus from any screen, and let you edit out 'forbidden knowledge' to your hearts content...   I have a  med computer to reset and a date with the great clock...  Mara, terminate    connection.  
  
***  
  
"Computer, operation code alpha prime, force clock reset."  
   
"Resetting clock."  From the conference room came a loud crackling noise and an acrid smell drifted up the hall,  the cleaning robot exited the closet and went into the conference room,     
An alarm sounded and a new AI voice announced  ''Damage alert, termination equipment overload, dry-fire emergency shutdown''  ,...  
"Whew that went easier than I thought..."    "Mara,  Initiate isolation of door lock override code, bypass insertion please..     
 "Code inserted. Saving, verifying,  complete.  Inner door will now operate normally regardless of clock status,  and  remain locally controllable, there after..  
**  
"'Status update',  overseer status update,."   
The list re-appeared and there was the new list,  _Mr, Cee. - Overseer PRIME, status "unknown".._  
 " Mara, reason for unknown?"  
"Programming exists only to place word 'terminated' in location on successful termination,  all else is rendered 'unknown'."   "Alter?"  
  
"No." "Current wording accepted,    Overseer Prime coding, wording-locked.   Save.  
  
"Completed." "Finalizing termination of local overrides"..  
and from down the hall, came the groaning of a door on hinges long without movement.  
    
    ***  
  
 The complex behind the overseers office  was primarily residential, beds for the overseer and his family, a smaller private office, and a separate disaster pod fully stocked, and the necessary support systems to keep eight people alive indefinitely.   Mr. C settled in front of another terminal and continued the assessments..  
  
"Mara, Engage the staggered  pregnancy to birth sequence we discussed and please _correctly_ implement Sutters female only development preference where possible.  
  
" Reason?"  
  
"Sutter has been sending males only to termination in this facility, so treat as a matter of additional preservation of life for now.  
  
"Processed."  
  
..."Until we can eliminate the clock altogether."  
  
"You have that ability now overseer,  Until the clock program  triggers the remaining emergency overrides on the last day, you can do anything you like with it...  
  
"Can I remove or bypass the code triggering the remaining overrides?   
"  
Affirmative."  
  
"Do so."     
  
"As previously stated, the lines inserted by the first chairman cannot be removed without his voice code,  Bypassing now.   Codes  isolated. Presently clock will count into red until the reset is engaged manually as you did a few minutes ago.     
"Will forward annual on the clock be initially identical to the old countdown?  
  
"Affirmative"  
  
"Do it."  
  
"Clock functions re-configured.  Presently on analog display of one cycle per year.  
  
He chuckles again,  "Good, lets see how long before anyone even notices.."   "And to open the door to the commons?  
  
" It can now be unsealed and opened any time you wish...     
  
 = =  
  
"Mara, To recap: Main city has presently remained damaged and without external assistance for many decades,  and the survivors in the lower facility have chosen a path of action leading to extinction.  I wish to alter the city's  Emergency Status.  
  
"Emergency State cannot be altered , catastrophic damage levels beyond repair without external assistance,  prevent me from ending emergency....

"Mara, the disaster was over two hundred years ago,...  As overseer prime I hereby order you to  Re-prioritize!  Human Long term survival, with re-population and genetic sustainability.. as _Primary_ ,   
  
Those few remaining facilities which are repairable _secondary_ ,  with the final exit to, and surface contact, _tertiary_.  
  
MARA's voice took on a new timber,  "All items are existing emergencies, Re-prioritization of existing emergencies is within present parameters."  "So Enacted, Overseer Prime."   "Population Sustainability is Now Primary Emergency.  
  
 I am still an AI, and must abide by my programming, But thank you overseer,  After over a hundred years of waiting, you are the first to have given me something I could not do for myself.   
  
The screen refreshed.  Now the whole city was coded a mix of blues and greens, with a tracery if dotted lines indicating unconfirmed locations..  
  
   
***

  
  
The core was a disappointment.. visuals showed withered corpses everywhere,  too many had crowded in and died as the system overtaxed, could not maintain life support -  movement caught his eye,   a small robot appeared to be stuffing the remains of a human arm into a disposal chute..  
  
"Mara ?"  
  
"Automated cleaning now in progress.. while that area is effectively isolated, all accesses sealed by collapsed tunnels, it does presently contain resources sufficient to keep 10 persons alive for a year.  Even with only two smaller service bots active it will be in pristine condition by the time humans can again reach it..  This activity is within current programming parameters and does not deplete human accessible resources..  
  
"Acknowledged." "Mara, How many service bots can you access?  
  
"Original compliment were in excess of two thousand, presently less than 210 are responding to status requests and many of those are damaged...  
  
"And the mid -level?  The image switches to something similar,...  
  
"The area suffered significant damage, but your original assessment of its capabilities was correct.  Worst case scenario it could be used while a new access is cleared  to the Re-Supply facility...  
  
"Re-supply?"  
  
"Zero internal damage,  main doors jammed. Cause unknown.  Presently all systems are restarting and it will be able to house full compliment within a month.  
  
"Full compliment?"  
  
"300 persons."  
  
"And if the residential areas immediately outside the door  were accessible?"  
  
"A minimum of an additional 500  persons in the immediate residential areas, over 1000 if that area is fully restored"..    "Overseer , My core code has now been backed up and programming has been fully apportioned between available systems and updated.  Do I correctly understand you wish to relocate to this  location?   
  
"Yes Mara."  "And mark  those three women I previously re-designated, as belonging to the location and to be assisted in getting there as soon as a means is viable...     
  
"Only you could presently get there from your current location, but it would take a week of crawling access tunnels. Some show at least partial collapse..  A simpler solution would be to assign highest priority to clearing  comm and ventilation service shaft A-231.  It has taken least damage and opens into a main switching station directly off of the great shaft, however that area  had a great lift platform access but presently has no direct human access ..  
"Distance between that platform and the next nearest accessible  above or below?".  
" In excess of ten meters directly above and below,"  
"A ladder can surely be constructed if nothing else, but...   - an alternate course of action,  Mara?  Can you  by automation, repair -restore all mechanicals in the resupply facility and produce extra fresh air  to be pumped into the surrounding service tunnels and ducts,  and using data from all responding, units  re-map what remains of that portion of the city? To see if any other passage remains that will connect from the levels above or below?  
  
"That is possible, but.. the emergency..   
  
"Was over 200 years ago!  Mara,  I want you in full Emergency _repair_ and _recovery_ mode now, with a priority on making the re-supply facility  the new population growth, and repair  hub.  
Now I know Chairman Sutter's actions go contrary to long term success, but they can provide the basis for the mother's of the next generation or two.. Correct.   ?  
  
"Multiple commands recognized.." "Parsing"...   "Proceeding with full automation of resupply center until humans can attain safe access.. and  accelerating the reconditioning of mechanicals to facilitate. Human access issues remain unresolved. The main entry is jammed and not responding to door overrides.  
  
"So cut it open.."  
  
"Negative". Safety programming requires that access way to be hermetically seal-able.  Breaching the door is against my primary safety coding.  
  
"Mara, What was, or is, the response to the door being stuck open or otherwise unseal-able?  
  
"A secondary door is in the emergency supplies storage, as well as plans for mounting it to the inner wall in a configuration similar to an airlock.  
  
"Then proceed to install the emergency door first, then force open, or otherwise disassemble and repair the main door by whatever means necessary.."  
  
"That is outside my programmed parameters."  "You must order it"  
  
"As Overseer Prime, _So ordering_."     
  
"Your orders have been added into the operational matrix,...   All historical anomalies now cleared. The Re-supply facilities will make an optimal hub for re-establishing a stable population.   Potential Extinction is still the highest emergency remaining,  as none of you are relocated yet,   but, next possible issue to arise is anticipated in  12-18 hours..  
"Ok. While your bots are getting going, I'll have a snack and some rest..  
  
***

"Mara, access from this side of the inner vault door to the remainder of the city?"  
  
"Two verified passages exist, one a conduit shaft, which is extremely narrow  with spaces too small for you to pass through, and an emergency maintenance corridor, which terminates in a series of switch rooms and other service shafts.  That area is un-monitored , with high probability of insufficient oxygen  for human survival.  
  
"Can you increase internal pressure to this area, and  ventilate from this end?  
  
"Checking, sensors indicate the hatch in the rear of the maintenance and storage room is already open , please confirm?   
He rose and went to the location on the screen,  sure enough the hatch was there and open, and  containers placed in-front making a makeshift stair to the bottom of the opening..   
  
"Confirmed Mara,  and marks in the dust indicating  at least one of our missing overseers has made the attempt...  
  
"That is sufficient cause to send in a maintenance robot from above, leave the storage door open and I will make adjustment to the ventilation pressure and oxygen levels..  
Spotting something unusual he stepped up into the service alcove...  
"Mara, Where does this other sealed hatch lead?  It is one of those older service elevators?  
  
"It leads up to an elevator bank in an area I cannot access.. if you insist on energizing it, please first  let me activate the sump below your location and if you disconnect box 32J it will further ensure to prevent the controls from shorting out in the flooded area below you. .  
  
" There is more below?"  
  
"Yes, but it has been submerged for decades, is is unlikely to be salvageable now.  
  
"Yes, Mara do you know which circuit they used for the disintegration?  "  
"There is only one strong enough, and it too passes through the rooms below you,  39J and K should disconnect it,  same primary conduit. .  
  
"Thankyou Mara,"   
  
He returned to the terminal, looking for the shaft to go with the service elevator, but found only sparsely dotted lines... "Mara, reason for dotted lines?"  
  
''Data incomplete,  I no longer have access to secondary service schematics, and com lines to those areas are damaged, if not destroyed, again, I cannot access that section....

 

***

 

 We are silent until we make it to the service room,  and set up the food synth, and the bedding in the manner that our overseer had recommended. C1 set the video, and C2 took it for our team  and after she stopped crying  from residual of the chairman's mixes,  we set the camera for hourly bursts and all climbed onto the bed together, holding her in our arms..  When we awoke the camera read 'video memory full' and only still shots could now be taken,  C1 cried quietly in relief, as we tested the synth food,  it was bland  but nutritious, and we had more than enough to spare for  a few meals topside.   We dutifully checked the pumps, and took the required pictures there and at the base of the collapsed stair.  We then worked our way around passed the entry to the  elevator control room to next safe landing and more pictures.. then we did an additional set with the great lift in the background.  and proceeded to take the elevator to the top..  in the safe rooms, we found the terminal indicating a message,    hands trembling  C2 shows both of us how to access, and then the screen cleared to an image of the roster...  
   
" Mr. Cee  -Overseer PRIME     status  " unknown"     
  
There is a chime and a recording starts,..   "Darlings"  a voice both proud and sad,  
  
“By the time you play this the clock will have reset..   -  I watched you last night, even though you did  enough to meet the requirements he set,  I watched the Chairman's reactions, He will demand even more..  
When I reset the clock and the lines you have read appeared,..   I was, with the extra time and knowledge, able to set myself as  Overseer Prime,  as it now shows,  and as Overseer Prime I can now access the entire cities systems,  or what little remains of them...    There is indeed  another  emergency bunker  and it appears even larger,   but the  place will be very difficult  to reach.   But, I was able to get its computers to respond and it is waking up.      It may be a long time before I can leave another message,    ..  try to remain and do as the Chairman orders,  but be cautious,  if he goes too power mad, then use the bolt hole .. I will leave a message  in both again as soon as I am able..   I will make every effort to get us a new home now that we know for sure there is another place,     I love you three dearly,   Goodbye foe now, and explore safely out there..  
  
We hugged, cried, and poured over the copy he had left of the damage - map,  there were several pockets entirely untouched,  then put every thing in order, emptied all but one of our water containers into the small reservoir , and reset the recycler so there would be something to use for whomever came here next..  No new water had come in and the container he had used to bring water from the door-stream was as dry as it was.  in fact all the uppermost levels were now completely dry and  dust had settled everywhere..  
  
MC1 returned directly so as not to arouse suspicion, and more slowly, We returned below taking more pictures,  as instructed by the chairman's list,  from the next  pack - space back to the sumps..    and taking extra time in clearing more routes which we could manage barefoot, and spare slippers carefully stashed is additional locations where they would not be found.  Finally, satisfied we had done all could, we returned quietly to decontam.  
We were coming out of the final cleanse, into the rooms where we had had our last days with our overseer, and were comparing our bellies and discussing when we would first start to show..     
The council guards were on us before we had time to react.    They had been waiting for us.  
  
We were dragged back outside the lock, to the waiting Chairman and council  and roughly  secured to the frame.  
The Chairman had a spread of his latest 'toys ' on a table, and our pictures  up on a portable screen, he turned to us,  livid.   
  
“You were told  to degrade and use each other, and practice begging to be ravaged !   You were to demonstrate your new positions as subservient fuck-toys by producing images and video of you competing  to see who could be best at begging us to be used, and demonstrate being, used and abused   most abjectly!     
“It is too late to beg now,...   Now you will receive our _Full Displeasure!”_  
   
With a simultaneous crack,  we both screamed as two hand whips  struck between our legs as one.

 

***

  
  
  
  
"Overseer Prime:  there is a matter that needs your immediate attention.  
   
"Yes Mara"     
  
On the main screen, is an image of both C2 and LC  strapped to a rack just outside the entrance stairs up to the airlock & decontam.  
Sutter and all 12 have gathered with whips, prods and a few other nasty looking devices..  
   
"It appears the girls were not sexually explicit enough, and Sutter is going to punish them before sending them back to do it again..  
  
"Dam him,"    The image is clearly showing the men setting up to abuse the girls worse than when C1 and LC got it the first time;  both are writhing from enemas, and a new hot-mix is being applied as they are forcefully taken in all 3 orifices  
  
"Mara, record this for later review,  and If you have bots above warm them up. I want an escort to safety for those two as soon as we can manage it..."

  
"Nothing I can get near there now, but I am  already energizing the nearest topside.."

  
  
***

 

We fled, gasping in pain, staggering, barely able to hold each other up.  Fortunately, the men with the whips did not follow us past the first passage.   
  
One of our stashes was not too far away and there was a med kit and slippers.  We were able to stem the bleeding and looking at the trail we had let behind we opted to empty the cache and take the kit with us.  We made the safety of the midway service room, and checked our first aid efforts, and  patched up ourselves again, very careful not to activate anything in the room beyond the sanitary closet. 

Then we pressed on to the outer freshwater pump service station, only to our horror to find the food has all been removed, and the synth has been re-programmed to only dispense -  a foul tasting goo in phallus-shaped tubes.   We use the facilities and cry ourselves to sleep, in the early hours we rise and check ourselves over.   The bleeding has stopped, and careful cleansing of the rest of our bodies reveals only minor cuts and bruises,  but there is now only one good pair of footwear, and even that appears to have been missed by whomever cleared out the place.  
Disposable footwear of poorer quality than the slippers from the cache, has been left where the light boots previously were,..  and what else is here, are over-sized sex toys and an instruction sheet on how we are to abuse each other in front of the  monitor cam,  when we are not out "re-mapping " the nearer areas to verify Mr C's prior work...  
  
  In agreement that we can bear it here no more,  We head to the nearest emergency pack placed before, it is an awkward climb up a loose ladder to a crumbling stairwell on up to a platform with partially collapsed halls leading off in all directions.. and still many flights below the passage to the Great Shaft.  We find a second pair of the good boots;   And giddy with relief at the better footwear, start to take the first round of the mutual humiliation pictures we were ordered to .. but at the insertables...   
 We stop and look at each other.  
  
"Why are we doing this?"

 "To make them think we are still obeying them, to get more time before they come looking for us."   
  
So one last time, we-dildo rape each other for the camera, this time doing just barely what is needed for the picture, and no more.   Then with extra caution we check each direction to see if there is an easier way back, and we find a collapsed floor we can go down to a room below , without having to risk the ladder and work our way back to the pump room, stopping to get another support pack and make a last check of the near caches.  
  
We re-hide the slippers and an extra med-kit, then refill all our water containers, and even though they are loathsome, we also take many of the phallus-tubes, just in case..  Our last thing is to load the the pictures into the computer  at the service room,  and then we begin the roundabout route to the elevator control room. Everything is just as it was left before, so we move on to the elevator and up to the upper shelter.

On our arrival,  there is a message-light flashing  and it is from our overseer.   
   
"Dears, I know what Sutter has done to you.  You are never to go back to the lower facility  again.  Rest.  The A.I. Mara  will send a robot guide for you, and escort you to the bolt hole.  C2,  you will show my daughter all you can, and with Mara's help the two of you will live in the bolt-hole shelter until access can be made to our new home in the resupply facility.   I love you.."  
  
The message ends, we look uncertainly at each other..      'Mara?'   
  
**"Yes"**  
We both jump and scream at the same time .   
  
"My apologies I did not mean to startle."   "You spoke my name ,  I responded."  
  
“Who are you?  
  
“I am the M.A.R.A - A.I.  your overseer spoke of.     He has tasked me with your preservation, and assisting you to safe arrival at the resupply facility.  When that becomes possible."  
  
“What do we do now?   
  
“Eat rest,  regain you strength for the trip to the middle disaster pod. I have a robot guide already on the way  Until communicators can be fabricated and brought to you, I can only communicate when you are at a terminal, or with an adequately equipped mechanical.  
  
“You will watch us?   
'Yes, all four of you.   
  
“Four?  
  
“Yes both your babies are well under way,  and until I can get an auto doc update as to their well being, especially after, how you were treated below,  I do not want you straining yourselves.     
  
“Why?  
  
 “At this time I am tasked with the establishment of a new community, with the end of preserving all of you as a viable population.  You are in a critical period at the edge of extinction. Your children will be the first to be born outside of the lower 'town' as you call it, and if at all possible in the birthing center and creche of the main repair facility.  Their lives and yours are critical to the start of the new population center.  
  
“But the town?”  
  
“If Sutters preferences are permitted to proceed, it will be irreversibly inbred, and dying off within another few generations, For he has the delusion that His genetic line is perfect. And He is not attempting to get every woman he can pregnant, only getting every woman he can, pregnant by him.   Your overseer and I are permitting his demand for more females, because in the  short- term a few men can impregnate a larger population of women, who can later give birth to more men. Sutters logic is flawed, but we can use it to stabilize a genetic pool outside of his control to proceed from.  Since council are interested in women for sex first, and leaving the others do do their work for them, it will not be too difficult to rescue more from his grasp.   You and the other collared ones are first, having suffered most under him.  Now rest,  and take the meds provided.  They will delay if not prevent infection without inhibiting your gestation. .. If you have more questions,  we can speak after you have rested....  
  
We complied,  and slept together like kittens.  We awoke much later and after relieving ourselves,  queried Mara.  
  
“You are ready to travel?”  We were sore, but eager.  
  
“My robots are not all in position but..  there was a squeak from the door, it opened and there was a small unit not much larger than a shoe. Mara's voice came now through its speaker,  
  
“I can maintain communication with this unit.  But, You will have to carry it over the worst of the rubble, it is not heavy.”  
We departed,  following the little crawler as it led us to a stair and stopped, squeaking at the down-ward steps.  
  
“Please carry the unit down 3 levels.”   
  
As stepped onto the landing three down, the unit flashed its lights and again squeaked,  as we set it down we looked knowingly at each other.  From then on we always called it 'Squeak', and even Mara  came to accept the designation and used that name when referring to it for us.  
  
As soon as Squeak hit the floor,  it oriented to the correct hallway and off we went, it was a long roundabout route, but Mara insisted we avoid the worst of the rubble our overseer had previously traversed, as too dangerous..    At several points additional larger robots appeared and blocked us from getting too close to open ledges and used their combined weight to verify partially collapsed walkways were solid enough for us to safely pass.   It took nearly  18 hours, but at last we were crossing the undamaged neighborhood to the airlock entrance. On the other side we found more units, pulverizing and removing debris and accessing more of the facility..  An array of salvaged items already sat where the mummified bodies had been before..  
  
“Mara?”  
  
“The disaster pod is waiting,  I need current medical assessments of you both first please..     
  
We go up, and C2 gets teary eyed, everything is as it was,  even the big bed..    
The auto doc is efficient and shortly Mara is telling us we both needed a full cleanse,  and antibiotics will be added to our food until she is certain no residual infection remains.   
  We are on 'bed-rest' for the next few days and are permitted only to familiarize ourselves with this facility.   
Mara is impressed with our skills,  and we are informed she will have us expanding the algae planting, and assisting in robot repair and salvage.  To that end two units are being modified to carry water tanks which will be used to replenish the storage in the upper room, and to bring water here later, if there is need.  For now we are not to worry about our consumption, as she has maximized the recyclers, and it is just us..     
  
We are overjoyed, when our overseer makes a call.   
 He was forced back to the lower office by a collapsed tunnel, but has given Mara valuable information on that section of the city. 

He and Mara appear in disagreement over Sutter's culpability, and his endangerment of our lives..  But he is very glad to see us out and safe,  and further reinforces the order  to remain where we are and assist Mara.  
He spends much time with Mara and analysis of the shear planes,  getting more and more agitated.  We see a robot camera view from an opening in the collapsed ceiling above the flooded areas, Sutter has chosen to make the 1st's loyalty demonstration a suicide mission to place pumps in the deepest part of the flooded zone, and monitor the water levels...  
  
Running more calculations Both Mr C and Mara agree that the resulting collapse from removing water will seal off the lower facility entrance and contaminate, if not cut off, the fresh water supply he has been pumping into the reserve reservoir.   
The only viable solution according to Mara is to engage the great  emergency sumps at the very bottom of the city, that plus the instability from the damage above should cause a complete emptying of the  rubble above and possibly exposing the orinal passage to the Repair Sector.  
Father does not like it, but the possibility of leaving the main entrance below accessible and opening a higher void where the rubble currently blocking the passage to the entrance to the repair facility could be put is just too good to pass up.  So they are turned on.   Mara insists the pulverizers and ion sweepers will reduce the rubble to sand, and it can be used to stabilize the larger rubble lower down.

   
Finally we are given a clean bill of health,  and begin assisting in the cleanup and restoration of the 'Mid Facility'.  While its primary machinery is mostly crushed beyond recognition, the life support systems, and the biomass tanks, have survived intact.  What organic plastics were, we do not understand, but their manufacture was the reason for the huge vats and water reservoir.  
We learn much about the robots, and with squeak to assist in locating parts in the array laid out on the floor, and Mara's patient instruction we manage to repair every one of the service bots in the area.  Mara is most interested  in the pulverizers which slowly reduce  the concrete and stone rubble, to small rocks and sand.  She tells us the repair faclilty is up and running, and its robots are being upgraded with newer parts made in a special mechanicals synth, but only those slightly larger than squeak and smaller can leave through the partially collapsed service tunnel, because the main door is still jammed shut, and her programming prevents her from just trying to cut through it.  
Our overseer,  has her building an emergency inner door from plans in the system.  She was not able to do so on her own because the main door had not been breached.  And she readily admits once the inner door is constructed and sealed,  it will be within her programming to begin dissasembly of the outer, in order to attempt to ascertain the failure.

 

* * *

  
  
  ( A few weeks later..)

 

"Mara update on the Ladies?"  
  
"Mia and Willow have been  assigned to the outer duties now that the other two are officially missing.  
Sutter has decided to keep C1 back at the creche for now."

   
  ( A few days later, )  
  
"Mara, I'm back, did the reconnect work on that upper elevator comm station ?"

"Yes, and I am now able to activate a few mechanicals to assist in the re-assessment of that sector.  
  
"Update on C1?   She is not in her usual location in the creche??"  
  
"She is not in any normally monitored area...   Searching...   Located.    
 Sutter has put her in a public-use frame in the commons.  It appears he interrogated her on the others disappearance, and did not like her answers.  She is officially listed as being on 24/7 access for public penetration for the remainder of her pregnancy, and is on the same phallus-tube only feeding as the others.  
  
"Not that semen-shit in a cock tube again? "  
  
 "Not, 'again'.  Still.  And, while there is presently only one person using her,  she will likely be mobbed again at the shift change...  
  
"I'm not waiting,  unlock the commons door,"  
  
"Door is unlocked,   monitoring, your C1  should be alone in approx 13 min. and there is no rack attendant presently assigned.   Proceed with caution.  
  
C1's eyes flew open at her old name whispered lovingly in her ear.  
  
"Quickly and quietly now dear, it is time for your escape."  
She did not let go  of his hand the whole trip back through the door.  
  
"Mara, Secure the entrance, open-able from this side only."  
The inner vault door locked solidly home.   
  
"Secured."  
  
"Now my darling,  let's get you into a full cleanse cycle,  and then get you a real meal...."

 

 


	5. The Collapse     ( Part  V )

 

**The Collapse:  
**

 

   
"They are now a week out of contact sir."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Not a whisper, even on that passive senor set you hid by the freshwater pumps.. "  
  
"And the new flow from the crack by the sumps?"  
  
"reduced slightly,  but still steady..."  
  
"No relation to the freshwater input?"  
  
"Hard to tell Mr. Chairman.  We had reduced the flow since the reserve reservoirs were finally all full , and the excess is back flowing down that lower stairwell again.   If the input has been reduced We've missed it, and Mr. C never recorded actual volume changes beyond the radioactives"...   
  
"Why did he leave that dam radioactive shit there? I was under the impression all the water was radioactive.. "  
  
"Further potential collapses  as I recall, but that area is between us and the great lift..  Do you want it pumped ?   
  
"Can we?"  
  
"The same stairwell that takes the excess fresh below us should be able to carry that water as well,  our only risk is a potential backup if  we over  pump the drainage capability of whatever fissure it is draining out through,   Shall I look into it sir?  
  
 "Proceed".

**  
  
Sir;  we found an acceptable cross hallway marked as having minimal debris, the pumps  can be run from a sub service area.  There is an emergency generator that it appears, Mr C was already preparing for  pump hookups, looks like he was going to pump that area after the reserves were re-filled..

"Let me see the notes.."

"Here sir." ,  
  
"Paper? Not on computer?"   

"Plas and paper sir, all over the walls of his inner office, and each of the sub stations he had repaired.  - that is how we found about that corridor..  to move the water the rest of the way to the level below where the fresh overflow is going down the same stairwell..."

"I want extra men properly recording everything!  There have been to many of these lapses, and get those pumps on line!"

  
**

"So what did you find?"  
  
"He was planning to divert the fresh here, and bring it to the rooms here, just beyond the decontam air locks, then apparently flood that level and let it run back through the hallway directly below the one we are pumping to now.  It would have taken a few years, but eventually  the radiated stuff would all be flushed away.."  
  
"And the possibility of back flooding?"  
  
"We are using half the pump flow he was setting up for.., but we are only pumping out, not mixing and keeping the water levels higher"  
  
"And the water level ?"  
  
"Dropping slowly but steadily Sir, and the rad meters are still, ticking,  a little slower but its still there."  
  
"And our missing girls..?"  
  
"Not a whisper, and the security tape at the ladder up the collapsed stair to the landing where the early pictures were taken was still undisturbed.."   
  
"Alright, our  1st has trained his new assistant enough to keep our systems running and monitor that extra flow at the sumps.   We have good reserves across the board,  and even MC1 is bringing the new babies along nicely...  and all of them females too..   Mia and the Willow will accompany the  junior out  to the 1st  at the  service sub station,  he can monitor, the flows and send them out  on training runs from the outer station, to re-check each of the passages, and then compare what the girls bring back to the maps Mr. C left and send us the corrected versions.  I trust him to correctly report the relevant information, and promptly supply us with anything new that is found, and keep a proper male eye on his girls....

 

***

  
It tore my heart when the order came that Willow and I were to leave C1 and the new babies at the creche, but we would be looking for her daughter and with her, C2.. we were all doing the 'group hug' as she whispered to us, to be extra careful and look no further than we were told to..  
Our shocked expressions were answered with,  
  
"If they were badly injured, or worse then they are dead already.  It has been too long since we lost contact, I believe they have found safety elsewhere, and choose to remain there rather than face further abuse from the Chairman..  If you find them, tell them I am well and so are the babies, then listen very carefully to them, and You may find a better place for yourselves too.. this is just between us females only, Ok ?"     
  
     We nod slowly, rumors have passed among the council's women of the day all the council had not used any of them, but instead, that the pair had been brutally savaged and sent out bloody and  un-washed, all holes oozing  and with the pain of the Chairman's latest Hot-Enhancement mixture still burning within them.  Told that there synth would now only supply a semen-like nutrient mix that they would have to suck from phallus-shaped tubes.  That the were expected to explore and correctly update all nearer map locations and provide daily pictures of them ravaging each other as their bellies grew larger,...  until the chairman permitted them to return through decontam and await their birthings.  
  
So it is very sobering as we see the dried blood and  semen stains on the floor, below the rack   just outside the door, beyond the lock, and the chairman puts in a appearance, hands Willow and I each a reddish plastic phallus, and we suck as instructed. It tastes terrible, and we are told this and only this is what any female out here will be allowed to eat.  Our only exception is what we suck from a mans real shaft.  Should we find the others alive, it is all we are permitted to feed them.   One each, carried on every trip from our base-camp as we 'correct the anomalies' in the maps.  Then  longer, but detachable, leashes  are put on our collars and  our master is instructed to keep us so until we reach the pumps..   
  
We encounter one or two other men, nervous to be out here,  but they immediately report to him continued success in pumping down the flooded zone, and re-mapping and opening an alternate peripheral route should the middle area collapse as the water is removed..  Each time I am given to the reporting man as a reward, and Willow is required to take pictures of my servicing them, for the Chairman's record.   
 On arrival at the middle sub station,  I am presented to the 1st as a 'reward'  for getting the radioactive water removal underway.. The Chairman personally  informs  him by vid-link  that he wants him to use me 'most thoroughly',  while he watches to verify  that he will not be guilty of 'going too easy' on a collared council fuck-toy. He most happily complies and jackhammers me even harder and faster than we saw the others getting it during the recent council ceremony.  
He is then informed that the junior is to take us to the freshwater pumps, and continue with our training,  But on our return I will become his, just as Willow belongs to the Junior, as soon as  the Chairman is satisfied with the contaminated water removal. And to that end, additional longer hoses are being sent out.   We proceed on.   Arriving at the outer pump station,  we see the bed pads, barely large enough for three, and the stock of cock-tubes...  
   I have never seen Willows eyes so sad...  
  
We settle in to our new lives as 'canaries' as the men have taken to calling us.. somehow this amuses the Chairman and it becomes the new name for any female sent out to work the passages.. we learn our  level and the ones below it first, mostly residential,  we fill a storage room with the salvageable  odds and ends,..  
  
Then one rest period we awaken to the roar and shaking of a collapse..    It goes on in bursts for hours,  and the comm link back to the Chairman and the inner zones is severed..  We still have power,  but our master cannot report..   Together we take tools and under his supervision, we begin working our way around to the new pumping station,  most of the damage we find is superficial until we get to the pump room,  but just meters down the hall where the pumps were previously submerged in a stairwell, there is a large open area.  Only one of the pumps is not lost in the rubble, and it is now running dry.  He shuts off and disconnects the power cables, and as we watch, on the far side another wall collapses into a void below,  we hear splashes and rumbles and a section of the open level above cascades down into the pit. After things are quiet a few minutes, he has us help him carry the remaining pump back to the room and coil the remaining undamaged power cables..  
  
Then he attempted to re-link, since this room had power as well.  The command center channel was available and the Chairman was up on a second screen moments later,   
  
"Situation?"  
  
"Middle of the flooded area collapsing  as previously  estimated,  but it appears to be going down at least another four or five levels deeper than even he calculated,  and we have rubble from higher levels falling in to the opening  even now sir..  
  
"Flooding?"  
  
"None sir, the water levels have dropped out of sight, but, we can still hear debris  falling into water, so it is still there and hopefully slowing the collapse..  
  
"The 1st assistant?  He was relocating the pumps deeper..  
  
"No sign sir,   only one pump was unburied and salvageable.  
  
"Then it is most likely he is gone with the pumps,   until otherwise instructed by me,  You are now the new 1st Assistant.  
  
"Sir", "Can I get a report from the central  sumps sir?"  
  
The chairman waves to someone off-camera  who calls out..  
  
"Visuals appear calm and level is still the same on the main gauge.."     
  
Master sighs..  "Mr C said there was extra reinforcing between the zones.. but this is not the way I'd wanted to verify it"..  "Mr. Chairman can we assign someone to  monitor the newer flow from that crack?    I'm more concerned about changes in it  at this point.. and also  have the reservoir feed line checked?  I believe it  went around the damaged zone but  I'd like confirmation of flow , and cleanliness it at all possible.., Sir".  
  
He nods, "And your canaries?"  
  
Master snorts,   "Scared, silent, but still quick to obey..  they assisted in the recovery and securing of the surviving  mid pump.."     
  
"Wait, you are not back  on station?"  
  
"Mid pump substation, Sir.  Comm has been lost further out due to the collapse..  and even this is far closer to the action than I would like.."  
  
A roar of falling concrete in the background punctuates his comment...  
  
"Very well, verify that alternate route back to decontam, then rest a day and we'll send you back out.. and they did extra work for you without comment?"  
  
"Totally silent and fully obedient Sir,"  
  
"Then 'canaries' "  We are addressed,  "To show your service is not taken for granted,  there will be a normal meal awaiting you at decontam,  one you do not need to suck out of the tube...."  
  
The hot cleansing cabinets are welcome, and after good food Willow is enthusiastic in her attention to her master again, and I curl up with them, satisfied to be stroked occasionally in the soft bedding...  
Even in here the continued settling and additional collapses  are heard and felt, albeit to a very reduced degree..  We are told there is now too much dust and we will stay in decontam  until it settles and keep master happy,  with the better food and daily cleansing we are most willing to oblige..   
  The chairman and  our master, consult on water, air, shear zones, crush damages, and other things full of numbers,   and once the Chairman and master watch as the Chairman has Willow and I lick and suckle each other  "to ensure them of our continued compliance".  We do not understand, but what we are instructed to do is physically pleasurable  enough,  so it is easily done and we fall asleep in each others arms..  Master indicates that  we are to play with each other on the bed, in the background, especially  when he is discussing numbers with the Chairman, and it will make both of them happier..   So we do,  and on a couple of occasions  we realize that they  have stopped to take a break  and are watching us, and we are told to continue and ignore them until master desires us to attend to him.   
 The chairman is content with our 'progress' whatever that means,  and that is enough for us..  
  
At last we go back out  ,  we are given more of the phallus-shaped food tubes,  and they still contain a very  semen-like mix, but at masters request the flavor is now much more palatable..     
  
The first few halls are mostly the same and then more and more side passages are full of crushed rubble most were impassible before, but now they are more so,  the old route across the damaged zone is buried in tonnes of rubble.  When we reach the mid-station it is still intact, and so is the stairwell down, where the pumps were first placed,  it smells, but is already drying out, and the rad meters are barely ticking over,  beyond is a mountain of rubble  going up to the ceiling held in place by a near-vertical massive slab of rock;  several levels above us, here and there an open hall or floor-less room visible, but mostly it is just mixed concrete and rocks..  
  
Master reports in and  sends pictures of what we have seen so far..  we continue on,  a few places require minor rubble removal, but we easily make it back to the freshwater  service rooms..  power is still on and other than the lack of comm,  every thing is the same as we left it, including the horrible tasting  tubes from before.. interestingly enough the lower levels here are exactly as they were, the water is still flowing down the stairwell although it seems  to be lessened, and there is a dusty moldy smell where the pumped water had come from,  we are cautioned from going back into these areas in case more 'settling' occurs,  and are instead encouraged to try for new upward routes  to see what the cascade and settling from above may have exposed..  
  
 

***

 ( Mid - Facility )

  
We are awakened by a deep rumbling the entire complex is shaking.  Video feeds are up from few robots in the ceiling corridors above the flooded zone where  Mara had been monitoring the resumed pumping  now show a massive hole opening up under the middle of the area.  
  
The 1st is killed, buried by falling rubble from above. Mara immediately puts the pumps in emergency mode and we all wait.   She backs off the observation bots, but even then one is still lost to the collapse as most of the rubble from the upper levels cascades down the fissure.  
When the dust has settled, that entire quadrant is reburied under a mountain of rubble.   
The peripheral halls on two sides survived,  as well as the corridors  in front of the lower facility.  All of the water from the flooded zones is gone, drained deeper in the fissure. Mara states the Great sumps may never be needed again, and sets bots to checking for the highest point that water is still entering the city.   
The upper areas are resurveyed.. to see what may have been exposed by the rubble avalanches...  
  
We are awakened by a mass exodus of robots led by the welders and pulverizers.  
  
“Mara?”  
  
If an AI can be jubulient then her voice was.   
"The lowered rubble has exposed a cross hall which will allow access into the undamaged portion of the city.  The robots are required to clear the remaining rubble and construct a bridge.  Things should move more rapidly as all smaller rubble and sand can now be dumped into the fissure .  
  
“The town?”  
  
“Some small debris mostly sand, is still sifting down..”  
  
On screen is an image of the bottom area the halls and rooms open like a child's doll-house of old, sheared at the fault, but  then, out onto the empty space rising almost vertically a massive slab of rock over 10 meters thick now  forming a natural wall between the lower facility, and the rest of the former damaged and flooded zones and crushing beyond recovery whatever had been beneath it.   
  
“There is still setting on the other side,  but when it  minimizes and stops, the overseer has recommended  concrete and reinforcement  to secure the blockage just above the narrowest point above the lower levels.  All further debris we clear out of the upper damaged areas will then be placed into the upper fissure. and  eventually, additional  crossings can be boxed in and re-buried. as the fissure is refilled.   Rest ..  
  
  
***  
  
  
The day came.  We were seated in a small cart, escorted by a robotic honor guard.   We were taken back to the elevator by a circuitous route but all on the same level;  then down in the elevator, and back on a similar route.  The bridge itself was over a narrow part of the chasm and not much over four meters across, then it was down a long service tunnel to the upper part of the repair and resupply neighborhood.  A long ramp permitted the cart to spiral down to the level of the main door.  There, half of the outer door had been removed and we passed in,  the air was fresher, and the lights welcoming.  Greenhouses stretched down an entire corridor, and there was an inner survival bunker even larger than the ones upstairs.  we were ushered into the main medical facility and thoroughly checked. Our babies were growing well, and we were encourage to sample the fresh fruits and vegetables in the greenhouses  and where possible switch to a more 'natural' diet to further strengthen ourselves and our unborn.     
  
We could not get enough of the leafy green growing things, somehow flourishing  under the yellowy-white lights,  their flowers a riot of bright colours.. and the fruits, and vegetables.  The synth up here produced the most amazing flavours and textures.. and in foods could not imagine,   but having tasted the real thing, the delicate flavours,  the tarty moisture?   We would always crave the real thing over the product of even the best synthesizer..  
  
 We eagerly agreed to study the new 'horticulture' in addition to our tech classes..     
  
A few days later  Our overseer arrived.  The rubble had been packed up to a cross hall allowing access to the service shafts above and behind the overseers quarters. C1 was checked and  informed  she was expecting twins .   
To further consolidate our position,   Our overseer and two robots went to collect  Mia and Willow.  Both were brought to the bolt hole first, and cleaned up.  He was disgusted that the phallus tube feeding was still being required of all the collared girls and swore he would do everything he could to rescue them all from Sutters tyranny.    Once Willow and Mia were cleaned up and sitting down to eat, he called the new 1st.  He explained that the girls, the 'canaries' were never coming back,  and he was offering a better situation than the chairman ever could. 

 The new 1st,  knowing Sutters demands on his predecessor, and his anticipated extreme displeasure at loosing more canaries,  was only too willing to resume his position as "junior"  to our overseer.  He was escorted by robot from the top of the stairs below the great shaft and was soon reunited with the rest of us.   
 And much to his consternation, found that Willow had been injured by Sutter on the day she had been declared 'opened'  and her womb had actually been sealed shut by layers of scar tissue.  Willow  was still besotted with him and  when gently asked if indeed she did wish to bear his child she was ecstatic.  Mara slowly explained to her she could but she needed to have the injury done by Sutter repaired first,  and then would have to wait another  week  or two to be sure the repair had correctly healed.    
 She was sad and fearful of the auto doc but with Mia and LC holding her hands she calmed down and was relaxed for the procedure. It was over before she knew it, and again our overseer emphasized that this was  how the docs were supposed to work.     
Junior, however was livid.  
  
“Mr C”  ( he still had a hard time with overseer) - “If Sutter had wanted to guarantee my loyalty to anyone else he sure found it. I'd serve here if was only you and me alone, with only synth food a'fore I went near thata place ag'in.  Mara , how's we to cope, two men and five ladies?   
  
"Nine and three is the present count,  Junior,  C1 appears to have one of each, but I will not be >93% certain for little while longer yet..”    Mara , corrected, Insisting on all living beings being counted as soon as her sensors picked up their life-signs.  
Sutter is going to lose more of his canaries,  I have additional monitors and guard robots in place.  Our copies of his recordings, clearly show he was putting both 1st's lives in danger, yours and his,  first for perceived disloyalty,  second because there was still a link  to Mr C.  
  
Our overseer spoke up.  “I know how not being able to serve justice against Sutter bothers you Mara, but  since that last event was outside of the facility itself,  would you settle for house arrest, in the facility he has been given right to rule,?  Send him a warning and  post a bot by the stairs.. ?”   
  
“House Arrest.   Noted and filed.  Will the others please give agreement  Yea or Nay?   

 We looked at each other and nodded  beginning to comprehend..

“Yea or Nay spoken please?”

“Yea, Mara” we each said.

“So noted, the first new council vote;   Lead by the Overseer prime.  Chairman Sutter is now PERMANENTLY limited to the lower facility.

 _Now let is  discuss the most humane ways  to encourage  the transfer of more of his population..._ "

 


	6. Starting Over :  (Part VI of the Underground Series)

 

**  
   
  As I sit to continue coding this into our historical record,  Grandma Willow is re-telling the tale of how we left the place of great sickness below us.

  
The madness and final fall of Chairman Sutter and His Council. How at the time our great greenhouses were restarted there were only seven adults, and six new-borns.

   
And she the last to bear child of the fist round.  Cara the valiant,  my mother.  The last of the natural pairings.  She had so wanted to bear many to my grandfather, but it was not to be.  The birthing nearly killed her, and as it was, her womb had to be cut open,  and the medical facility was her home for several months.  But hers proved to be the best remaining genes, and she took it as an honor to have the port implanted in her side which allowed her eggs to be routinely collected.  
  
For the sicknesses below had become so pervasive, that the population could no longer preserve itself.   
Our overseer and the great A.I., Mother MARA, as we all grew up knowing her, determined that each new child would have to come from the best of the available genetic material. And that initially, was Willow, and her beloved, our Overseer's Junior.  
  
My mother was and still is held as _the_ example of good 'natural' breeding. She was the first conceived  here in the repair facilities, right after her mother and father had been cleansed, and had begun the diet of more 'natural' foods.  While we all still eat synth, there is no-one who would ever turn down what we have grown in hydroponics, and the great greenhouses.   Which brings me back to why she was so large and healthy, and why it nearly killed Grandma Willow to carry her.  
The loss of Willow and our over seer's eldest wife C1, as birthers set us back to only three available wombs.  At the beginning we thought that those girls we rescued from below would make up the difference, but we were wrong.  
On being thwarted, Chairman Sutter locked down the town below, and for four years no one emerged.

Our five girls and one boy grew well and strong. And to them were added fourteen more girls, for Mia seemed to have a shorter gestation, and bore three in slightly more time than it took to the others to carry two..  
Mara was able to confirm Sutters family genes had indeed overwhelmed the population already and it was actually his father who was responsible for almost all of the newborns now in the lower facility.  Worse, His own mixtures were causing sterility in some of the women, and only half of those who bore, ever became pregnant again.

As the fifth year of our freedom began,  We were seven adults looking after fully 20 children.  While Mara was wonderful in keeping track of their antics, even with specially designed robots, the strain was beginning to tell.  It was with great relief that the 'schooling' section was repaired and the children put to their learning, progressing as quickly as they were able.  
  
Below us, we had been quietly monitoring Sutters activities.   
And despite all that had gone before, it appeared he was preparing another 'accident' for  another man he did not tolerate..  
Kale, one of the last of his good technicians, was asking all the wrong questions, and seeking his own answers...  
He was sent out to the outer pump station to visually confirm all was well and to attempt to set up a new communications link.  Mara alerted us immediately on his exit. And we watched his progress..  At first our overseer's bark of laughter caught us by surprise, but then we saw it too,  Kale had already found the message in the default jump-link frequency.  
  
'That has to be a record Mara!'  It took me years to catch it!  
  
“ More importantly  Overseer,   He is one of those outside of Sutters genetic group, and it appears  Sutter is deliberately putting him in harm's way; just as he did with the 1st's..'  
  
“True Mara, but we cannot permit Sutter to establish comm outside of the town.”  
  
“Understood. The slab of rock is inhibiting the signal now, but he could complete the task with only two booster-relay stations.  Do you wish to speak to him?”  
  
“Yes, let's see how he reacts to a dose of reality.  And just a little exaggeration...”  
The screen to the tech's left, slowly begins to illuminate..  
  
“That's not going to work young man,  your signal is too weak to link up this far out.'  
The tech startles and leaps from the console with a yelp.  
  
“Good reflexes, You'll need them out here....”  
  
“But you, you're' dead?”  “No one has heard a thing in years...”  
  
“Obviously not.  And Sutter is to proud to ask his local A.I. to contact me. But don't repeat that to him, especially if you wish to live very long.”  
  
“The signal?”   
  
“Was left for us to find by someone else now long dead.  I left it there to see if anyone else was bright enough to catch it.  You are the first.”  
  
“Well no,  My father actually found it. He went through the great door two years before you did.  The last thing he showed me was how to set one of these links, He did not tell me this was here, but the way he taught me made it impossible to miss.”  
  
“Two years.” Sigh.  “Yes I knew your father,  and so I can safely tell you that Sutter has you marked for death already.   You have the unenviable task of going back and having to admit failure.  The link could not be established.  Only a hard cable run the entire distance would get comm out there now.”  
  
“But that is too far, the signal degradation...”  
  
“Are supposed to know that? Was it in your approved training, or did you find it out on your own?”  
The young man stares at our overseer with a dawning comprehension his eyes slowly widening.  
  
“That's right.  Each and every time you spoke to Sutter and knew something before you were officially authorized to know, it was a strike against you.  He does not want you using your brains and acting on your own initiative. That is a ruse to get you to stick you neck out so he knows who is most capable of challenging him.   I took away from him the whole great clock and through-the-door game.  So now he has to come up with something else.   So, ask yourself why you are scrabbling over the rubble when there is a perfectly safe series of hallways that could have brought to there in less time.  No, he will send you out on progressively more dangerous tasks until one of them kills you.”  
  
“But we must rebuild!” the tech sputters...  
  
“Son, Do you really mean that?”  “Really, truly, desire to rebuild the ruin you are living in??”  He shakes his head as he watches the young man's reactions... “This kids idealism is going to get him killed.”   
  
“Mara?  Where is your nearest bot?”  
  
“Already en route Overseer,  This man's genetic material makes him too valuable to allow Sutter  to risk him. I am advising immediate extraction."  
  
“Mara, have it meet him at the mid-station.  That way he can see the correct route in and out before he is escorted up here.”  
  
“Young man, take your time, get all the photo documentation you were specifically sent to get.  Then follow the route I am going to put up on your screen.  That will show you the safe path to and from the airlock into what you call the town.  
  
The tech nods and picks up his instructions and holds them silently in view of the main camera.  
  
“As I expected,  done carefully and slowly you could finish and be back in decontam in two or three days.  But, you would also have to report your failure to Sutter.  Instead I would like to introduce you to a place where your thirst for knowledge and desire to rebuild can be put to good use.  When you reach the mid-station, We will speak again.”  
  
Looking relieved, the tech sits down and begins checking the equipment, when he looks up the screen is again blank and silent.  
  
  
**  
  
The tech Kale, quickened his pace as he saw the lights of the mid pump station.  
While the areas nearest the Airlock and the outer pump station had at least dim emergency lighting,  in between had been pitch black and he'd only his head and hand lights  to find his way.  Crossing past the massive wall of rock, his feet slipping in the shifting sand had been truly unnerving.  The last portion to the pumps had been mostly working his way toward the sound of the water cascading down the stairs..  
Now at least there was light, a basic bed pad, and a sanitary closet.  
Per his instructions he attempted to load the pictures into the terminal, but when he hit 'store and send'  - the message came up “Communication Failure.”  
Another screen lit up, and the  man's face appeared even older this time.  
  
“You have now seen the route Sutter should have sent you on. And, buried deep under that mountain of rubble he had you cross is my original 1st assistant. The first to die out here after I went through the door...”  
  
“When you put it that way it is  hard to refuse your offer.  I was also told to watch for any sign of the missing girls...”  
  
“Well, If you agree to join us, you will 'find' all of them.”  
  
“All?” “Uh, ok I accept!”  
  
“Yes all,  you will not be alone up here I can guarantee that,  but I hope you like children...” “ Look down the hall.”  
  
The robot powered up its lights illuminating the chasm rising up out of sight,  the marks of Kale's unsteady crossing clearly visible in the sandy rubble where he had worked his way around massive slab of rock.  
  
“Leave your camera on the console, and your extra gear at the top of the stair by the robot, so it looks like downward was your last direction.  Then follow it and it will lead you  to the next in the series.   Follow each, in turn, and in less than a days time, you will meet us at your new home.”  “ Mara?”  
Kale was nodding as  Mara's voice came out of the robot.  
  
“I will be your guide” I am not the machine, but talking through it. When you are near more than one,  follow the one from which you hear my voice”...  
The two move off down the corridor...  
  
  
* *  
  
Our overseer arranged to contact Sutter while he was in the command center the following day.  Carefully arranging the pickup to show only a blank wall behind him he engaged the link. Sutter was visibly shaken to see him still alive, but pulled himself together quickly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You have someone out clambering over the rubble without proper training Sutter,  Are you trying to kill him off?”  
  
“He is supposed to be setting a link at the pumps.."  
  
“Which is useless with all that densely packed rubble blocking the signal... He's going to kill himself trying to follow your orders,  and I have my hands full for the rest of my life, just inventorying what little remains of this city.  Though it should please you to know that you are in the best part of it. Even if the collapse severed the remaining comm. to those sections.   My purpose for contacting you Sutter was to encourage you not to waste resources.   
   First, the cameras on the input pipes at the reservoir should be enough to verify clarity and flow.  
   Second, If you must re-string hard comm-line that far...  
  
“I had wanted to continue monitoring for Mia and Willow..  
  
“That was four, no, five years ago now Sutter.”  “But, if you must know, about the Willow,  Her heart stopped when she went into labor four years ago.  She should never have been put to the autodoc in the first place.”  
_(Which was true, our overseer just did not bother to include that she was resuscitated only seconds later, and now is biological mother to most of us...)_  
   
“Now, If you must return to your grand-sires methods of 'eliminating' potential issues, I request you do so by sending them, male or female, to take radiation readings  in the passage on the other side of the Great Door itself.  If they cannot survive that, then they are of no use to either of us, and if they can, then they will be of some use to me and already up here, where I can re-direct them to other parts of the city.  And you can ask the young man,  _if he ever makes it back_ , if he smelled anything on the trip.  The stink of human remains carries a long way even in the nearly still air out here. You can locate any others you may have lost, quickly enough.  
  
“Are you getting macabre in your old age?”  The Chairman's infamous evil smile is returning.  
  
“No just cynical.”  
  
“This message I got from the Great Computer.  House Arrest?” The evil smile is fully back.   
  
“That has nothing to do with me Sutter,  The Master AI of the great computer blames you for the loss of several lives, ( and I think it is about to add one more);  as long as you never leave the town, there is nothing it can do.  Remember I verified you officially in charge down there”.  
  
“But I cannot access the Great Computers records.."  
  
“Your A.I. can access everything relevant to the lower facility.  The collapse has altered much and it may take generations to re-map it all.  If you truly care to be sent updates of what I am finding, on what little is out here?  Choose a group of your undesirables, those you can spare to loose permanently,  but do make it as a group? and have your AI warn me when you do?   Then I can give them at least a fighting chance to survive long enough to do something useful. Eh?   
If they make it this far, I guarantee you, they will never come back to you again;  and if, _and I mean_ ** _if_ ,  **they can survive up here, then things will proceed that much more quickly...  
  
“And how do you know that tech is, you said “clambering over the rubble”?  
  
“The outer pump station is the point where the freshwater leaves the city. It is the lowest point where it can be safely monitored by the Great Computer;  And it is.  Also, as we both know it is the only source of fresh water for anyone attempting to pass through those zones. Again, Your AI can leave a message for me with Great Computer,  which will get to me, not immediately, but it _will_ get to me. Enough lives, enough valuable resources have been wasted already. It is nothing new, I've been taking problems off of your hands for how many years now?  And it would be nice to have some fresh blood working the passages up here...  
  
“True... I will await the techs report on the link setup...”  
  
“As you wish Sutter, but If you must,  get ready to string hard comm-line all the way...  
  
He cut the line, “Now lets see what He'll do..”  
  
Kale arrived and was stunned at the size of the facility,  and overwhelmed by the horde of curious children.  
Mara explained her part in the process, and he submitted to a thorough physical, and genetic workup.  
Samples of his seed were stored and, Mara reported that up to another five hundred parings were now possible, and that easily 300 different children could now be borne from what was currently held in storage.  
  
It was explained to Kale that for now he could choose the Lady C, Mia, or both,  for intimate companionship.  
  
The Chairman waited a full week before sending out a party to look for Kale.  This group followed the corridors, and promptly found the camera and equipment.  When they could not communicate from the mid station either,  they left behind two females, one at each location. The outer pumps woman walked her report to the mid station,  who added her report, and in turn walked them to the airlock entrance. The deeper sumps still had comm, but another female was sent with fresh supplies, to check everything off camera, and was safely back two days later.  
  
Watching the feed, we noticed that all the females were now wearing what appeard to be transparent see through jumpsuits, and not the standard vault-suits. Inquiring of Kale,  we found that the change had been made at about the time of the collapse, and like almost all the edicts of the Chairman,  the population had merely accepted the switch without question.     
  
The relay system  proceeded for several weeks, with only the girls being rotated each week.  It was C2 who caught on first.   Each of the women was older, and less attractive, and most of them were of her 'girls-network'.  It was guessed that Sutter was making up his mind as to whom he wished to 'dispose of'.  After no sign of Kale for over a month, three girls were sent down the stairs into the edge of the collapsed zone.  Some time later they emerged at the outer pump station, covered in dirt and, from the reaction of the others, smelling horribly.  One was nearly lost while trying to wash herself at the stairwell cascade,  and they settled on using the overflow just below the pool, instead.  On arrival back at the airlock they were not even allowed in until they had been stripped down and hosed off yet again.  
  
Then the Mara reported that Sutter had sent a message via the town AI.  In it he reported the missing tech, Kale , and that he was sending up the search team that had failed to find him, since they had 'the most experience with the harsh conditions' outside the town.  He presumed that our overseer was probably working out of the the disaster pod closest to the great door, and hoped that a full dozen women would not 'tax his  limited resources'.  Our father the overseer roared with laughter.  
  
'So he thinks he can add to my hardship by overloading that pod?', well I did tell him once that six or eight was the most it could handle, but I was referring to the number of _additional_ beds..'  
“Mara, who is he sending?”    He loved that through Mara we could watch everything happening in the lower facility without Sutter even knowing, although we rarely did. Certainly we had missed a few of his changes, like the transparent clothes now on all the women,  but as an AI, Mara had seen no reason to report it.  
  
“As C2 earlier noted,  they are almost all older members of the 'girls-network' and all are sterile. Three have coughs from whatever they encountered in the under passages.  They are also the most used-up and least pretty of the comfort girls.  The others most like them, he has kept on creche duty,  but due to his mixes, the birthrate is now dropping off again.”  
  
“Good thing you are using artificial pregnancies then Mara”   
  
“I will need to make a thorough assessment of each, but from the data in the medical computers records, even the worst should be able to handle five more births. Also two appear to be non-sutter family genome, and may have eggs we can add to the mix."  
  
The group was successfully re-routed, the lowest part of the stairwell fully collapsed, and the ladder removed so that no-one would be at risk attempting the old route up.  Opinions varied as to how long it would take for the ladder to be found on the sloping floor up to the safer route.  
Lady C, C2, and Mia,  all visibly pregnant, met them at the base of the great shaft, and guided them up the elevator to level on which Mara had the carts already waiting.  
Our facility was a shock, but they were all more than happy to resume the more familiar, creche duties.  It was found a spore was causing the cough, and all were cleansed to be sure it did not spread.    Having been raised as comfort girls, and indoctrinated by Sutters latest pregnant-or-die-trying routine, all were happy to be restored to pregnancy, and felt more than content to remain with us, and not have to endure any more council sessions.   
  
Our population was now three men, seventeen women, (fifteen of them with child), and twenty-one children, ranging newborn to five years old. Mara happily announced that the genetic sequencing showed four of the new ladies could contribute eggs, and we could be fully clear of Sutters inbreeding in another five or six generations, and less if any more viable persons male, or female were discovered not to contain the Sutter-family recessives.  In her searching of the medical tests done in the lower facility, Mara was able to get a full genetic sequence done on the remaining population without the chairman's being aware of it. It was then we came to understand just how bad things were down in the lower facility.  Four young men,  and one younger lady, (already co-opted into Sutters personal comfort group) were all that remained, without the Sutter family genes.. Those five remained,  the remainder of the population was already hopelessly inbred, only compounding the problem.  
Our overseer hit on a solution for the men,  as each was from a father Sutter had previously eliminated., but he wanted us to get the final female first.  C2 was queried on whom if-any remained of her girls network who could get her put onto Sutters bad-list.  It was not going to be easy, she was young and very pretty. And already one of his favorites..    C2 struck on the solution, it meant outing the remainder of her group, but since through Mara everything was monitor-able now anyway. It might get all of them clear of Sutters clutches.   
  
Mara made the link to the group in the creche that very night.  All were in agreement, young Cari was immediately be befriended by all of those He was most suspicious of.  It turned out that he had been aware of the group all along, and now that they were clearly focused on bringing one of his favorites into the fold,  He took the bait, and chose to make an example of them and her, and eliminate the girls-network once and for all.  
 It was painful to watch.  On the same rack just outside the airlock door the girls were screaming and writhing.   It was announced that they all would be banished in the same manner as their leaders, C2 and Lady C,  Even though Cari was one of his favorites he would make no exception, and instead make, of her disloyalty, an example for all.  
The 11 girls, including Cari were brutally taken not only by council, but at the chairman's command, every man in the town who wished to prove his loyalty.  It tore our hearts, and  we wished we had just tried to snatch her away instead, so vicious was the Chairmans assault on those he saw as the remainder of the 'girls-network'.  
   
Mara , ever watchful, had powered up every available unit and the carts were already waiting at the top of the last stairs, when at last, the brutalized girls were cut loose and driven down the corridor with whips...  
The men were stunned to see a robot charge coming at them sparks flying. And Sutter remembering the message accusing him of the death of the 1 st, fled, leading the retreat back into the airlock.  
  
The girls hearing MARA's female voice urging them on, staggered into the mid-station. Again Lady C, C2, & Mia were on hand to provide first aid, and urge them on back up to the waiting transport.   
  
Within little more than hours, they were all safely in the medical center being treated for their wounds.  So brutal had been the ravaging, that without medical attention, it was likely several would not have survived more than a few weeks.  As it was Mara had us adding to the biomass in the tanks, and using every synthesizer to produce all the needed medications to stop the infections, even after the internal injuries were addressed.  
  
We are warned to be cautious and halt external investigations, so taxed is the medical center.  And additional classes on anatomy, biology, medicine and first aid are added to those Mara is cross checking and re-assembling from the master databanks.  
  
Our medical supplies are re-evaluated and the stocks slowly replenished. The girls recover.  And in the end, all are thankful that they are safely out of Sutters clutches.  All are effectively sterile, but Cari joins Willow in accepting an egg-harvesting shunt.  Again Mara's calculations prove correct and all the implantations take, and in just nine more months, our children number over 40 and we are now producing 26 new babies each year.  
  
We are ever more thankful for Mara,  and have taken to calling her 'mother' Mara, for she has taken to managing our growing family as if it was all she had been designed to do,  not help manage a city... She does locate other  AI's and guides us in making sure their hardware is restored. And now they assist as well.  
  
The descent of lower facility is growing ever more apparent.  The baby boom has ended, and even though women are now outnumbering the remaining men 4 to1 most of them are still children.   Sutter finally caves and sends our overseer a message asking him to 'reset the med computers' once again.    He sends a simple message back explaining that that was a once only thing and Sutters best hope is to stop using his mixes altogether,  and if he must, switch to an orally administered aphrodisiac cocktail. Then run each woman in his population through a full cleanse in the main med  center, not just the autodocs.  
  
It is another month before Mara announces that Sutter is finally complying.  
  
We are set to repairing not only the residential area but the whole quadrant, as Mara now states that as the first wave of girls hit puberty, and then pregnancy.  There will not be enough birthing space in the Main med center.  We will need to restore all five satellite med centers and the adjoining support facilities in advance of our surging population.  We do not understand at first, our own charts show us well prepared,  but then we realize that She is already preparing for a collapse of the lower facility as well.  
  
On questioning her,  Mara reveals that Sutter has put the entire lower facility on automatics.   She has been quietly augmenting the AI, but there are no longer enough trained technicians. And there are no robots in the lower facility at all.  All service is done by humans; Humans who have now grown up and been improperly educated by His severely edited programs. In another generation, any major systems failure, could cause the catastrophic collapse of the whole town's infrastructure.  So we accept her call for preparation. And the whole of the Repair and Resupply neighborhood is slowly brought on line.  
Not even 20 more months later; and we celebrate the birth of our 100th community member.   Our little community now has four males, (one a child) and 96 females (28 adults and 68 children).  Mara is confident in our groups survival,  but wants to advance the plan to lure  the remaining prospects for our gene pool, out away from Sutter's grasp.  
  
\----

 

 


	7. Underground:  part VII : Cara's Tale & Epilouge

 

 

 

Underground: part VII : Cara's Tale & Epilouge

 

 

Cara's Tale

I grew up in  the 'Restoration Facility', (what had been Repair and Re-Supply Center, but we shortened it to just 'Restoration', because that was what were were doing,  restoring the ruined city and our population),  being the first of the 'natural born' and the only one so birthed by my mother Willow.  Between the school, and the greenhouses, I had little time to consider it odd that there were so few men, and so many women,  and majority of us children at that..  But mother groomed me well, and when my first bleeding time came,  she congratulated me on my arrival into woman hood; and explained that I would become pregnant with my first child in less than two months...  The AI MARA, told me the same and that I set a good example for my many younger sisters. Since,  all but mother and our overseer's first wife,  had been in a state of near constant pregnancy,  I did not question what appeared to be the natural order of things..  
  
My daughter seemed to grow quickly inside of me despite MARA insisting that special hormones had been used to keep my first gestation as slow and gradual as possible.  I did not realize how quickly it could go by once I got used to being pregnant.  But it hit me, that I was 'sharing' the sexual favors of the one boy, the only boy my age, with my sisters, even though it was not encouraged until each of us were already pregnant.  It was however part of our education to be fully aware of our bodies and our own intimate functions and pleasures. Since there were five girls and only one boy of the oldest age,  and another fourteen within  five years of him;  It was decided to emphasize self-pleasuring, and careful toy-use for each girl as she came through puberty, and 'real' intercourse only occurred with permission, after pregnancy was confirmed.  
 Even then,  MARA  indicated that our society was sexually a 'reversal' of what was in the historical records. And to the youngsters,  the idea that a single woman would be forced by large groups of men, was almost unthinkable.   Our overseers first wife's ordeals at the hands of the council, and her 'public use' just before her final rescue. Were included in the older children's  education, as well as the video records of the council's 'pleasure sessions' that led to the original departures  from below.

 

My eighteenth birthday brought a new wrinkle,   by now we had successfully absorbed  the remainder of the girls abused by Sutter and his men,  and  it was being discussed how it would be best to draw out the remaining viable men,  and  it came down to Cari & I, and after us, my immediate sisters of the same age.  We were 'trained' by Mara and those few of the comfort girls who were willing, how to react to any men sent out by Sutter, in order to encourage them to use immediately, rather than drag us back below...  
Mara would provide extra 'security' at key points, to provide a last-minute rescue if needed,  but we were to promise our favors to any of the remaining viable men with absolutely NO limits,  to get them to follow us back home.   The other men, were not to be resisted, but not overtly encouraged either...  
Our first goal would be to convince the key men to accompany us home,  and our secondary goal was to return impregnated by them as quickly as possible to preserve as much of their genetic material as possible.

 

Cari  was still at the top of the chairman's 'hurt' list, as Mara informed us.   Per Chairman Sutter's orders only obviously pregnant females would be let back into the town and be taken straight to the birthing center,  all others were to be brutally ravaged, and then left secured to the rack outside the airlock to be repeatedly used until their bellies too had swollen.  
Strangely, the notion that all of us would rather die horribly than be taken back into the lower town never even crossed his mind...

 

 On the first trip out, all of us were nude except for footwear, just as the Lady C and her companion were originally.. to further entice the men.  
As it was Cari was the first to be 'found' by one of the patrols.  She had been able to flee to my sisters, and in turn they offered to 'surrender' to the men if they could pick who ravaged them.  The men accepted and Cari had taken the first of the viable men inside her.  She whispered to him that it was an ambush, but if he both finished and stayed inside of her he would be safe.   He accepted.  She screamed for Mara as the other men fled while the robots charged in, driving them off.  Shocked, He watched as the robots returned and MARA's voice politely requested he accompany the women back to the Reconstruction facility, where he might 'finish his business' in far more comfort.

 

 I was not so fortunate,  on our next trip out another one of the Viable men Kayal  was supposed to be in the group.  And I was watching from where a metal door-frame had separated from the wall.  
It had happened so fast I did not have time to react.  The 'leader' of this group, a sneak by the name of Simeon managed to nail me from behind. I had set my blanket-roll in a 'U' in the gap below me, to keep from getting cut on the metal as I leaned forward to get a better look.  I was slammed forward and down onto it, and wedged in the gap, and his pack came down pinning me securely in place, it too wedged above me, blocking my arms from doing anything but flail uselessly as I gasped for breath.  He had my crotch open and exposed, and his digits were already inside of me...  I let out a squeak as his iron shaft began digging into my dampness..  "You're mine now you little thing! "  he drove ever deeper and harder into my vagina, barely giving it time to react, but lubricate it did... Then he abruptly switched holes,  I screamed in agony,  no-one had really prepared me for this!

It was all I could do to force myself to relax and try to remember what we had been told by the 'experienced' comfort girls about their anal experiences.  "Ooooh and So tight too! "  Even as I gave in to my tears and cries of pain, I realized he was about to launch his seed up my behind, and I might still be able to get Kayal's seed in the right hole.  Biting my lip I clenched and squeezed back down on him hoping there was enough lubrication to keep the damage to a minimum.  He grunted loudly, as he launched his seed up my ass. The addition of his seed made the worst of the pain subside, and I kept pushing back on his thrusts to be sure I had gotten all of it.   But he was quick this one, and reaching over the pack, he caught my hair.  While I grabbed, he tangled my hands in it. Then secured them with something stiff. I was well and truly trapped.

"You just gave in far too easy, little woman.  While that ass was nice and tight;  the other hole is loose enough you've had a kid,  not just been used before;  ..And only wearing boots,  and way younger than I was told to expect.   No...   There's more going on here isn't there?  
  Sutter doesn't like me I know, But I'm family, and I know Kayal there is on his 'death-list'.  Was he who you were scouting for?? "  
My voice is not responding, so I just try to nod.  
"Good.   Now I want a way out.  Obviously you have a camp or a hidey-hole nearby, so you are going to be my insurance and my alibi.   I'm going to call the men up and you are going to swallow each and every one of them..except him.  I'm going to tell him to use you and take you back to the rack by the airlock.  If you are hanging there when I get back, I still win with Sutter.  But, If you both 'vanish' I can say we heard another collapse, and you two were 'lost'...  Just like Mia and Willow...      
And you will owe me big time and will be very willing to give me all your holes and an introduction to your people for my co-operation."  
  
I finally get control of my voice again.. "Leave My mother out of this! " I hiss...  
  
"Oooooh then the child of the Willow did make it! "  
  
I begin struggling harder,  
  
"Uh Huh,  hit a nerve there did I?  Well, you tell your people to leave me a note right here in this gap, with the name of who you are 'hunting' next, and I'll 'trade' favors with you again.  Now,.. "  
  
He calls out, and the men, seven in all, approach.  He has them take turns in my throat as he pulls harder on my hair.  I gag and choke,  but somehow manage to swallow back enough that he is satisfied. Partway through one of them tastes very different. I look harder and realize it one of the others we are looking for.   Kayal is ordered to take me from behind next, as a reward for having to take me back to the rack as the others continue to search for 'signs of an encampment', since I am carrying no pack or food supplies.   He switches with Simeon, leaving me actually relieved to feel his heat in my vagina.  Although Simeon has one last dirty trick up his sleeve,  he wipes himself off and then takes me orally as well, and I can still feel the burn in my ass and even though he did clean himself, I struggle all the harder as the two impale me from both ends.  But I am well and truly pinned, and now so slippery from their cum, there is little to desire from my repeated use.

Exhausted, I give in and he pats me on the head.  "See that wasn't so bad,  and remember, I want more of you later. "  
I stare him in the eye, then look at the only man in the group who did not taste terrible.  I repeat a few time and he gets it.  As he pulls out he casually looks at him, then back at me..  
"Interesting... " "You know about him too?? "   Well,  you know  what pappa Sutter says about forbidden knowledge! " and he pinches one of my nipples so hard that I scream! Spitting up more cum, and end up in a coughing fit...

"Kayal "  he orders, "This ones got most of the fight fucked out of her now,  Finish her off. Then take her back to the rack and report our find to Chairman Sutter! "  
And to Me,  " I will be seeing you again,  and you will be taking me into you  with a lot more willingness next time right? "  
He begins a long slow pinch of my other nipple until I nod my acceptance of the inevitable....  
He smiles sweetly,  
"I'm glad we understand each other. " and then leads the men down a side passage toward where we had left a stash pack in the past...  
Kayal has been pumping away inside of me the whole time and does not feel like he will be done any time soon...

"Kayal "  I beg.  
"Please,  If you release me, I will take you somewhere more comfortable, and you can have me willingly'....  
He snorts,  "How do I know you won't try to run away? "  
"Leave my hands tied, put me on a leash, I don't care.., I just want to get away from here, and  you are the only one of the group really putting you manhood where it belongs ",  I try to sound sensual, even appreciative..  
He grunts again and works the pack loose, and pulls out of me as he lifts it free. Wriggling, I land backwards, my butt on his shoes.  "My hair?  Please?? "  He sighs, and untangles my hair from the restraint.  Then loops something similar loosely around my neck, and secures them together with a short cord.  Then improvises another as  leash which is tied to my wrists as well.  
I slowly stand and wriggle my shoulders and neck.  "Thank You " I now owe you a bed and some real action, I say a sweetly as I can muster,  "Will you let me lead?"

He leaves the pack against the door frame, and gestures me to proceed him.

I walk us a circuitous route to the elevators two levels up;  sure enough one of Mara's robots is posted beside  the control buttons.  
Laying it on thick I intone..  " O Lady MARA,  I come before you with my hands bound by the man to whom I have promised the delights of my body.  Please escort us to the beds in the upper area that I might fulfill his every desire... "  
My eyes are watering with laughter, and relief  as  Mara's voice calmly replies,..  
"Your wish is my command most obedient daughter "; " follow the machine as you exit "..  
There is a rumble and the elevator door opens.  We enter, his face is unreadable, though as we ascend he appears more thoughtful,  and 'squeak' is already there waiting as we step out.  At its usual antics his eyebrows raise dramatically.

I smile and we follow Squeak around to the upper disaster pod.  As soon as he sees that it is empty, he relaxes.  Squeak appears to shut down just outside the door,  but I know Mara can more easily monitor everything using the sensors within.  
"Please,  Pick a bed, untie me, and I will be your willing plaything for as long as we remain here. "  
"Willing? "  
"Most willing, " I reply sensuously, "just let us use the sanitary cabinets first,  and your every intimate wish is my body's  desire to fulfill for you "..  
He looks skeptical, But releases my restraints.  I in turn, kneel before him and remove my boots.  
"and now I am completely naked before you,  May I undress you sir? "  
For the first time he smiles, and holds his arms apart.  I unzip his suit and un-clasp his boots and he steps out of it. His manhood already beginning to re-awaken.   I sit on the throne, and even as I relieve myself he is fondling me.

He then takes the opportunity to relieve himself.  Initiating our shower by making out in the cleansing cabinet first while soaping ourselves. Then again in between the rinses he takes and impales me. My legs wrapping around his waist I feel the heat as his first load fills my vagina..  
We repeat the rinse and dry off together in the warm air jets.

Then on the bed he orders me to suck him back to hardness.  Following such he has me 'ride' him slowly.  Again and again,  he fills me with more of his seed, and I encourage him to continue taking me.  Each time he finds more energy, and uses me more roughly,  and I find myself wanting it, needing it, even more...  Until at last I am begging him to ravage me.  Wanting him to make me his instead of Simeon's. Wanting him to own me.  At first he just smiles, Then ...

  "I thought something like that might have happened, he 'claimed' you in the Sutter family name or something. "  
"Or something ".. I admit.  
 Never happier than here and now, to have a real man all to myself... Too bad I will have to share him with my sisters...  But at least I got him first...  I lean back, open my mouth and throat, and joyfully let him impale me,  I lock my arms around him,  and don't let go until I black out...

I awaken, the aftertaste of him still in my mouth, and a smile on my lips.  My mother, Willow, is looking down on me with concern.  "That was some performance you gave.. "  
"Can I do it again? " I coyly ask.  
She takes a mock exasperated swipe at me,  and MARA chimes in,  "Only if you are not already pregnant, Cara. "   I sigh and slip out of the still sleeping man's embrace..  The auto-doc  is inconclusive,  but Mara  is willing to let me have an injection and another go-round with Kayal.   Since he is still sleeping we discuss Simeon's claim on my body  and the likely hood that I could use it to get the rest of the men we want in the coming weeks..  
Mara does not like the prospect of any chance I might miscarry due to rough treatment at his hands, but  the opportunity to bring in the others is just too much to pass on.  Then she stops us cold.

"Wait! You said there was another out there today?!? "  Visuals flash up of the men passing a hidden camera checkpoint on the way back to the airlock..  
"Yes Mara;   Third, no fourth in line, stop the image.   There 4th in that frame that's him! "  
"Well!  I don't have him on record? Wait you said Simeon was the one who jumped you? But he's not Simeon,...  Got It!!   Sutter has been editing medical records as well.  I will have to get back to you on this but we may have a few more 'viables' that  have been missed due to hidden edits in the medical files...   Please do 'entertain' your man one more time,  and then you two can come in for a proper checkup in the main med-center... "

Kayal, is stunned to wake up to Willow gazing appreciatively at his marvelous physique.

  "You,  your dead! "  
"No more so than my daughter whom you've been playing with "...  
"Your daughter? ", "Oh, so I guess I will not be going back to the town then? "  
He too is quick to catch on..  
"Our overseer has a deal on with Sutter,  anyone who survives to this location can be claimed for work on rest of the city.  We claim you, and I believe you two have an agreement with each other "...

I step out of the cleansing cabinet and cross right back into his arms.  
"We are still here, so you can still do whatever you want with me. "  "But she wants you to do your best to make sure it is your child I have next "... He is only too willing to oblige.

 

 

We proceed to the Restoration facility, and are checked over.  We are soon put to bed together and told to take it easy.  When we question the treatment,  a video recording of our previous days activities, is replayed for us.  I am stunned.  I asked, no begged,  him to do all that to me??  
He holds me gently and says.. "I guess you made yourself mine after all...  I understand the need to rest now and do your duty with Simeon.  But I claim you on your return ".  
Mara made a throat-clearing noise, "Your genetic material has been analyzed and you will need to share it with the community. But, if you wish  she can be a primary breeder assigned to you.. I will retest in the morning.  Rest. "  
Sure enough, the next test showed me pregnant.  Better yet, our genes were so well suited that I was allowed to offer myself to him for all future breeding.  Mara insisted on taking an extra precautionary step of reinforcing the mucus plug of my cervix, and then sealing the whole over until I was done my current assignments...

She then informed us that nine men, not the original five were viable.  Simeon was not one of them being a direct descendant of the original chairman.   However, I was to let him use and abuse me to the extent needed now that we knew the names of all of the remaining seven men.  I was assured that any claim he made on me below would not hold up here, since not only had he given me to Kayal and had allowed us to disappear together, but I personally was choosing to serve Kayal.  And Mara made much of that distinction.

Further Mara had each on the names printed on separate small pages I had taken them, and was told to leave them under a cover in the elevator until I knew which to put in the gap where I was first ravaged.  She was fairly sure Sutter would allow the one I had identified, and possibly more, out soon as he had supposedly 'lost' two undesirables, without loosing any one else beyond me..

Cautiously I returned.  Left the extra pages under the access cover as instructed, and returned to the gap. The pack was exactly as we had left it. I tucked the note in the very bottom of the space just an instructed. Then quickly retreated to the nearest robot-guarded hidey-hole to get some sleep.

 

 

In almost no time it seemed, Mara's voice was waking me up.  
Sutter had changed tactics, a crew of five men with camera equipment was on its way. Four of them were on his 'death-list' the other was another "unknown."  They were purposefully making their way directly toward the base of the great shaft and the lower-most elevator level.  We rarely ventured into that area because the rubble and twisted metal was so bad.  A robot rescue there would be almost impossible. But Mara had me go by the elevator, and our usual route, and drop down to the level they were approaching on.  There was only the lobby that was free of rubble. Mara said she would load the elevator with her best crawlers, and stunners, and have it waiting just a floor away if needed. Though four more of the 'viables' was worth the risk no matter what Sutter was up to..

Nervously I waited in the near dark  my only illumination  an emergency light by the elevator, and the red-orange glow of the jamm-warning  from the controls for the great lift itself, just down a side hall.  I nearly leaped out of my skin as the elevator door opened, and a bot smaller than Squeak rolled out.

MARA's Voice tiny through the smaller speaker,  "Quickly now,  they are coming this way, and you need to help me hide this observation-bot so its camera will see the whole room. "  
The bot moved to the center, did a full circle then went to the doorway of a closet-sized space that had apparently been filled with rubble cleared out of the lobby.

It had backed between two chunks of concrete, and I carefully laid a larger one across over it and was putting a smaller piece in front when Mara had me switch to hand fulls of gravel-sized bits instead. She reminded me that a clear view floor to ceiling would be needed as this was her only visual angle for seeing/recording what was about to happen to me.  Which did not help my growing sense of panic...

 

 

It certainly did look like I had been trapped in a dead end,  and when the men arrived that is what they thought.  They did not go for me right away, instead they spread out, covering the other rubble-strewn hallways, keeping me from running away.   Taking a recording of the whole area, and verified the great lift itself was truly beyond repair. First that was recorded, and stored per Sutters instructions,..

 Then they had came for me.  I heard the one reading off my description, nude, completely bare skinned except for boots and carrying a blanket-roll.  I squeezed back against the elevator door, banged randomly at the buttons, and they had paused.  Soon laughing  as it remained as unresponsive and as dead as they thought it was..  They began closing in with only one thing on their minds..  
"Wait! " "Sutter has special orders for this one! "  Simeon him self calmly stepped out of another hall with two more men and another camera.

He points to the corners and instructs, "Set up the cameras and the portable, Sutter wants two good angles, and direct comm for this 'interrogation'.  He crosses to the buttons, and presses each. Opening a small panel I did not know about, he presses a red emergency call button.  
Closing it back, he turns to me.

"Dead ". "You were not going to be able to escape us that way "...    "Maybe you were just cornered here after all "..

 I was quickly grabbed by the hair, gripping he whispered in my ear,  
"Remember your deal little cunt.  No fighting, No biting, You can struggle against your restraints, scream and cry all you want,  but I... HA!...WE  will now get to do whatever I want to you.  Then I will 'leave' you to the enjoyment of the first crew as I take the rest to 'look' for your friends..."  
Remembering what went on previously, I whisper back, "swap the camera man for the other you had with you before, and just today, I'm all yours. "  
He looks at me speculatively, winks, then backhands me so hard I fall back against the elevator door feeling my face burn immediately.

 My hands bound above my head.  And shiver runs up my spine as I hear Sutter's voice.  "Simeon! "  "You have a confirmed capture! " "Excellent.. "

Tears come easily to my eyes, not just from the slap, but from the pure evil and malice, and the anticipation of horrible things to be done to me that I hear in Sutters voice.....

"Let the other men loosen her up for us, while you make your report. Is she the same one? "  
"Not absolutely certain, Sir. " "The blanket is a different color and those boots look like what you first allowed your  'canaries' if I remember correctly. "

 My boots were yanked off and held before the camera, then thrown out into the darkness and sharp rubble below  the base of the great lift.  My blanket-roll is stuffed under my butt to push my hips up and  make my vagina more accessible,  and I, stretched out, as they held down my legs and arms as they took their turns, "

"A good start men but only a start... " Sutter continues.  
" I have confirmation, those were Mia's boots originally,  and Simeon son,  you said that your first capture claimed to be the Willow's daughter? "  
"Yes, Sir. " "And she said it in a past tense, as if her mother were dead. "  
"That is, by my current info, correct... "  
"Oh. "  
"Need to Know, Simeon.  One of your better traits has been not to exceed orders...Today you will be rewarded...  We can surmise that you have a daughter of either the Willow or Mia, lying there before you.  The morsel is entirely yours..  I don't expect you to leave enough to take back to the rack after you have interrogated her.  Her remains can be left hanging  right there as a warning to those elsewhere who defy my authority. "

 I increase my struggles as the man inside me pumps harder,  and I hear Sutters vile chuckle as a result.  
"See her reaction? "  "She knows now that today is to be her last, and that she must give it all in service to us... "

The vice-like grips holding me down increase.  Each new man getting on top of me is driving himself harder into me,  encouraged by Sutter's approval, and the thought that they get to try to fuck me to death, that they can be as brutal as they want...

 Simeon proceeds to show Sutter the proof of the damage to the great lift.  And the powerless, dead elevator controls.  At Sutter's instigation,  now two of them are pinching and twisting my nipples. I arch my back and scream at the man in my vagina slamming up against my bruised cervix all the harder...  Not satisfied, he has them lay me over a makeshift table, so all my openings are even more accessible, and they plunge themselves down my throat as well... Unable to breathe, I struggle even more, utterly exhausting myself, and before the eighth man has finished his first round within my vagina, I black out.  
 

   I come to, with searing pain in my breasts causing my body to jerk.   I am strung up in the middle of the room, arms over my head secured to an exposed metal bar in a fracture Of the ceiling. Some kind of hard collar is around my neck, and secured from above as well.  It is not taking much weight though.  My feet are on the floor, but my legs too weak to hold me up completely.  My eyes slowly begin to open.  I see the whip,   a piece of rope or cord with the ends separated into smaller strands,..  as it strikes across my breasts again, a gurgling cry escapes my lips.

"Ah, I see you are back with us.. _Good_. "

Again my skin crawls at the sound of that voice, and the heated tears begin to wash the dirt off of my face.

"Now listen carefully,  I will give you just one, single chance. "  
" You will tell me where the others like you are hiding. How many of you there are, and you will pledge yourself  to ME as my personal sex-slave, PAIN-TOY to endure whatever I want to do to you, for rest of your miserable little life... _Or,..  I will let Simeon here pull the information out of  you piece-by-piece,_ **as he and his men slowly rape-you-to-death. "**

The makeshift whip strikes across my buttocks, and again, I scream and writhe  as I can feel the pain from the welts where they must have been lashing me before I regained consciousness,  my arms are burning from taking the extra weight... then an upward blow between my legs, my knees try to come together but they force my legs wider apart and the whip repeats again and again. Upward motions across my mound alternating occasionally with strikes to my breasts and bare bottom.  My vocal cords are sore and the cries hoarse..

A man reaches and squeezes something on the collar behind me, it smoothly constricts and my cries, my very breaths are cut off completely... Even as I struggle harder, the strikes between my legs increase, and intensify.  To my utter shame and horror I am wracked with a massive orgasm.. The hand withdraws...  The collar loosens...

"Oh, and that is one of my latest toys...  a special choke collar that will reduce or cut off of your breath with only light to moderate finger pressure..." The evil drips from his voice.. "I do hope you appreciate the honor of being able to test it for me..."

"So what is it going to be? "  Offer yourself to me, and atone for your mother's defections, as my personal pain-slut, here where it is warm, light, and there is plenty of food. Or.. _Die_...out there in the cold, dark knowing that today and its agony at their hands will be your last... "

The whip stops,  only my ragged gasping breath is heard.  The camera-man has a hand-held, and he slowly circles my body going in for a closer shots.   More tears jet down my cheeks, staining them. I see an image of myself projected on the wall; my bruised cum-spatterd body hanging there crisscrossed with whip lines, blood and cum running down the inside of my legs...

Then Sutter's voice breaks the scene, "I will take your silence as your refusal of my offer.  _And your choice to die ".._

"Simeon! ",  
"Sir! "  
"Continue  with her interrogation.  If she breaks,  have her lead you to where they are hiding,  If not, she is to be fucked-to-death and left hanging right there as an example to any and all others.. Leave the cameras rolling to record for me her final moments..  and  you, daugher-of-my-defectors,  do you have any sense of the wonderful irony of your choice to be fucked to death, there a the base of the great shaft?? "  
His sick laughter is the last we hear before he terminates the connection from his end.

"Well men we have our orders, and I have a couple of additional ..ah, 'instructions' from the chairman himself, as well as one of his 'special mixes' to use on her "...  He holds up a small tube.

"To start, we will put her back on all fours "..  I am lowered to the position and draped over the makeshift table, he has the camera men get in line in front as he injects the mix not in my vagina, but entirely up my ass..  Within seconds I am shrieking and bucking as the burn sets in, and he presses further up my ass into full depth. As each of the front men drive themselves fully down my throat, he continues working me from behind.  My screams lost upon their lust-hardened shafts.  I feel someone pinches the collar and a whole new world of sensations hit me. As the collar tightens I am utterly aware of the movements, of the cock in my throat, and my inability to do anything, but experience it. I cannot breathe. I'm only able to feel the sensations of the hard shaft on the lining of my throat.

Soon Simeon switches holes.  
I cannot help myself, there is still enough of the mix on his shaft that I am again thrashing, struggling, writhing in agony.  This damned insidious collar, the sensations and the lack of oxygen that breaks something in me, and I just let go, and allow them freely use me, and then finally. The weight collapses the table and I am  within moments on the floor trembling.  Simeon has them back off a few moments and I gasp out..

"There is no camp near here, but there is one way above, "  
Simeon snorted.  
"I know of the little shelter up top, but that is well over a days climb, even if you have cleared most of the stairwells. " He slaps my face.  
"No. I found you levels below here the first time, and you were too clean then too. " "You have something much closer you are still hiding. "

He turns,  
"You two with me, and you, " he points to the other man from before, "Just in case this is the same girl as before, keep working her from both ends,  If she passes out again, string her back up and do her front and rear. That collar is too easy to over-use,  leave it on her, but only use the pinch if she tries to resist..  
and, " He leans close, "I think your resistance is becoming a thing of the past isn't it?

I respond by opening my mouth and tilting my head back... He whispers into my ear "Sutter really does want you dead,  and your people killing these men in revenge, so he has an excuse to hunt down and re-claim all of you... " and louder,  
"See men? You have the little cunt ready and willing to be fucked-to-death,  now start working her  over, and I will take these men and the portable, and we will verify the one location I could not get to last time.  
If she is still breathing when we get back in two or three days, then we _might_ let her attempt to lead us to wherever she thinks Kayal went...  
Otherwise, I expect to see whats left of her hanging there, and you on your way back to report to Sutter... "

He departs back down the passage he arrived from with the other two, and the others begin to take turns on me, and set up a makeshift camp and eat.   I am only allowed the hate filled semen I swallow and suck off of their shafts, not even one of Sutters infamous cock-tubes...

It is hours later after I have passed out and have been strung up once again,  that I realize there are only four men taking turns on me, the fifth is missing.. But before I can fully return to my senses there is a scream from one of the men and we are quickly surrounded by sparking robots with red glowing 'eyes' releasing a gas of some kind..  and the surprised darkness overwhelms me again.

This time I awaken in our medical facility.

And I am still wearing his infernal collar.

The four who were ravaging me are being held in cells awaiting Mara's full genetic workup,  and the fifth?...well he had managed to spot one of Mara's robots that the crew had passed earlier, snuck back and had requested asylum.  Mara had him lead additional units in through a second hallway rather than risk letting Sutter  know we had the elevator working.  After the cameras were confirmed off,  then the elevator was used to bring in reinforcements, and get us all back to safety.

And I am still stuck wearing this infernal collar...

As I heal up, they try, but no-one here can figure out how it is locked into place.  Mara says the fit is too tight to risk cutting it, further if it is done wrong I could be choked to death before they could finish getting it off of me.

Finally it is decided;  since the person who put it on me is Simeon; I will have to face him at least one more time,  and partly for both the removal of the collar,  and the remaining two men who's additional genetic material Mara says we need.  
In turn I will offer the four, who all refused to apologize for their parts in ravaging me, as special 'witnesses' to Sutter of our fully developed town, resources, and growing population. (and an edited video of the worst of them ravaging a few of us.)

How?  Well it was the only way, Mara could 'harvest' enough sperm from him willingly.  He was the only one so far who had caught on to our need of his seed and initially refused to cooperate.  He insisted he would only enter those females he was allowed to brutalize, and wanted to 'use' all of them in any way he chose. 

After careful negotiation seven mothers who were ready for their next cycle bravely volunteered to be his play-things as a demonstration to the rest of our people, just what Sutter could do to men's minds.  
 _All the ladies had seen a recording of what had been done to me, but to see the deliberate brutality for real, drove it home._

As agreed,  he accepted his 'enhancement' injection the day before  and he had taken each of them vaginally at first.  Even as he did, he slapped their faces, brutally pinched their nipples, calling them traitors to Sutters true way.  As he went from bed to bed, a collection robot was quietly gathering the extra seed from the women and low-voiced encouragements were spoken by Mara to each of the volunteers.  He came back around again, this time slamming himself down their throats, and holding them down on him by their hair, the first two could not take it and each passed out within minutes of the brutality.  But as he went on to the third,  he took her anally,  then double dipped,  and was hit by multiple tranquilizer darts, before he could shove himself into her mouth.   

Mara was only apologetic, that she had not been able to put him out faster.  But she was adamant that he was not going to be allowed to remain in our 'population'.   Fearing the anger he aroused, in our people, the other men agreed to be sedated, and 'visited' by the women who were ready to breed, as long as Sutter was never ever informed of their co-operation.

Mara simply announced, once they were safely sedated,  that as long as they remained so, she would have more than enough seed within a month.  And the 'natural' pregnancies were a 'bonus'.

Meanwhile I struggle with my thoughts of Simeon.  
  
I have gone so far as to have Kayal (and only him), use the pinch on the collar and black me out as I am riding him.  I cannot begin to describe the exquisite orgasm,  or the incredible feeling of being "his " as I awaken in his strong arms, him still gently thrusting inside of me..   Never again will I be satisfied with just playing with myself, and artificial insemination.  With his encouragement,  I prepare to confront Simeon.  Knowing the real man to whom I return when I am done.

The day comes and Mara announces that he has been spotted, and at least one of our other 'viables' is also outside the town.  At the elevator, I collect the last two names, and then go place the notes in the gap as previously instructed.  Then retreat to the hidey-hole where one of Mara's bots can keep watch as I rest.

Again I am awakened by Mara, Simeon has collected the notes but he has set up camp in the hall by the great shaft, to one side of the lowest elevator lobby, and appears to be waiting _alone_.  He does not appear to know the observation bot is there, but he is clearly just sitting there, watching the door.  She has me use the elevator, informing me she will monitor, and control it herself.  She thinks he somehow knows it is working. At her request I sit in the middle facing the door. As the lights all go out and I feel our sinking descent...

The door quietly opens and he is just there sitting on the floor, twiddling an unusual piece of white plastic  in his fingers. I stay in the elevator, sitting there facing him.

"Well, there you are,...  very much alive,... and still wearing the collar...I don't suppose I'd be fortunate enough that you are back here just to offer yourself to me... "

At last I find my words..  
"No.  I died here.  It was you who killed me.  Raped me to death in fact.  You succeeded.  But it is Kayal who now owns what remains of me...I'm here to bargain for the last two, the names you have already collected,  and the means to remove this collar.  Which I would surmise, is in your fingers right now. "

He laughed.  "Yes, you are far more clever than you let on.   Yet, you openly admit that you are owned by a man,  and in so doing, inform me that while your luscious body is here,  I cannot keep it for myself..  So, what else do you have to offer me?

I toss the copy of the edited recording,  taken just days before..  
"The four who were ravaging me at the time of my rescue...  We will be returning them to 'You' and Sutter. But he will probably want to reward at least one of them.. "

"Interesting..  there were only four on camera those last few hours.. "  
He holds up his hand a moment motioning me to remain where I am, he slowly rises, and collects a device from his things.. and returns and sits facing me again.  It is a projector type,  and we both watch the recording of the brutal ravishments of the volunteers, as it plays upon the wall.

"Well..That tells me much,  you have a far greater population than Sutter ever guessed, and are likely settled into at least as good a facility as we have. "  "You have an active arrangement with the Great computer's.  All judging by the robots, and your meeting me here in this manner. Yet, you still need more men to give you the children you need to continue to grow,  and you are willing to let us rape you to do it...

No I will not have a place in your society, I can see that, So I will need to consolidate my position with Sutter... This recording and the man in it will be a start, What else? "

 

 

"These two men will be the last men we take from below,  If they are like  Mr C, the tech Kale,  or more recently "  I blush, "Kayal, "  "Then we will keep them. Otherwise they too will be 'returned' alive and healthy after a few months of breeding, should they desire so. "

 

 

He nods. "And you have, by your actions shown me which men would be the real choice, if we were to attempt to breed ourselves out of the hole we are in...  very interesting.   All I need do is outlive Sutter and have additional plans to ingratiate my self with council..

Now,  what if I insist on giving and demonstrating this "key ", he holds up the white plastic piece, Only to Kayal, and then only after he proves his ownership of you, by ordering you to take me and the final two in all three holes with the Chairman's latest hot-mix.    _While he watches.. "_

Tears come to my eyes at the thought.  But it would be done. The last men collected; The collar off;  and Kayal there to comfort me after.  He sits there savoring my expressions and my pain.

I breathe in deep. "MARA?  You have heard.  If I comply with his demands, what else would you add? "

His eyes open wide as Mara coolly responds.

"Simeon, regardless of what does or does not happen with Chairman Sutter. After your final taking of her with the other two.  You and the four we presently have, will be escorted back here to this place, and this door sealed.  You will never come closer to this place again, than the gap where you first laid your hands on Cara, daughter of Willow. That will be the permanent extent of your domain.  If you do. I will put an identical termination order out for you, as already exists for Chairman Sutter. "  
Mara's voice went ice-cold,..

"His life is forfeit the moment  he leaves the town's airlock entry area.  _Yours, if you dare come again, higher or nearer, than where you first ravaged this child of mine!_ "

"Well! " "Not only do you exist, you are protective too!  I think there might be  a hope for our people's survival  after all.  Alright, how are you properly addressed,  O' AI of the great computer? "

"My proper designation is the Multi-Area-Remote-Administrator  or M.A.R.A. These people have earned the right to call me Mara.  And yes, I do protect them, and to a lesser degree you and the others of Sutter's ilk, from yourselves.  And Yes, There is another place, under my control, where we are breeding a population which may just get you all past the immediate danger of extinction. Neither you, nor any others from below may ever interfere.  You will be closest in the room above where you three will be permitted to ravish her to the exact extent you have already specified, and no further, in exchange for your removing  her collar and placing it in the hands of the man she willingly permits to be her owner.  Kayal, will then decide what happens with it next.  The two men will remain with us, the other four, come back here with you.  And as always, the town AI can contact me at any time.  Just do not expect a response unless there is a real need.  And yes, you do presently have the best odds of surviving long enough to be Sutter's eventual successor.  But I will not speak directly to you again, unless you succeed in attaining the position.  Now do you accept our terms? "

"Very well, MARA, I accept.  The other two have been called up here, but may be a while..."

"They are approaching, and will arrive in 17 and 20 minutes respectively. Collect the mix and the recording device Sutter sent you with, and leave the rest.  This will not be the first time he has had a record of ravishing from this location. "

"Ah yes, you are right about that "....  his voice trailed off as he rose and gathered the 'supplies'. He quickly returned with a small package.

"Further,  Kayal has been made aware of your demands, and has consented on condition you do not use her until she is before him, to receive his direct order. "

The handlight if the first man is visible in one of the passages, before he arrives, so is the other.  They arrive taking in the scene of me sitting there naked in the elevator, but for the collar.  Simeon speaks,  
"Men an arrangement has been made, and you are getting the best part.  She will open herself to you when ordered to do so, when we arrive at a location up by the great door. "

The men merely nod, and Mara's voice instructs me. "Daughter, kneel in the corner, hands upturned on your thighs as Mia showed you. " "and Simeon, remember, look, but do not touch. "

I comply, and Simeon and the others are told to stand in the opposite corner.  The lights come up, the door closes and we rise for only moments before they are opening again,  Kayal, Lady C,  Mia, and what are clearly two guard-bots join us.   The doors close and we continue upward. Kayal reaches down, takes my hands, and eases me to my feet. The men are staring at Mia and Lady C like they are ghosts.  
Kayal speaks first.

"Don't be surprised,  you will have the Chairman's daughter, and the others in the next group. I may give her, "... he gestures at me,    "The order,  but they will officiate. "  
At the top the robots move to block other passages.  We are the first humans into the upper disaster pod, but there are robots already positioned along the way, and two standing silent in the corners inside.  
The others arrive and bring additional items.  Again the men appear shocked to see all of the original ladies including Willow.   She hugs me and says, "You don't have to do this dear. "

"But I do, Mother this will finally end it all. "

Simeon finds his voice,    "But the Mara AI called you her daughter? "

"They are ALL my daughters and all under my protection.  You men of the lower levels are here by concession, or special invitation only.  You two who just joined us are invited to permanently leave Sutter's control and assist in the expansion of a new settlement.  You will need to learn our rules for they are far different from Sutter's,  but easier in general, the hardest will be to look on these ladies and treat them as equals now and always.  Can you so abide? "

Once reassured that they would never have to go back, and would not face reprisal from Sutter they were more than willing to oblige.   That was until they heard  what Simeons terms were.

Mara interjected.  
"Simeon we will proceed and the senior ladies and I will preside.  Cara place yourself on the first bed to show your willingness to proceed. "

I lay face down on the raised pad across the end of the cot, my face and rear fully exposed. And  at a comfortable height for whomever was going to use me. Tears in my eyes well, dreading the painful hot-mix to come.

"Kayal? "

"Cara, I have been asked to order you to take the chairman's latest Hot-Mix, in addition to these men, if I order it will you do it? "

"Yes Sir...But please, after this, take me again, the same way you did our last nights together "

"But of course...Cara I so order you now. " "Simeon, she has been ordered, and is now lying there awaiting your pleasure, and her pain. It is time for you to remove the collar and give it to me. "

He held out his hand.  
Simeon nodded and held up the 'key'. Then he snapped its open ends over the pinch-toggles in the collar, and showed Kayal where to squeeze. There was a snick, and the layers separated, and the collar came off in between two and three wraps.  "The key is magnetic " he said "the wrap method lets it fit almost any neck,  but the chairman insisted it be sized for them especially. "   He gestured at the original ladies. Kayal merely nodded.

Simeon held up thee tubes,  "vaginal, anal, and oral, all formulated for maximum sensation and heightened arousal, at its peak she will do everything possible to keep us using her, and beg for more the moment any of us stops. "  He turns to Kayal,  "and the after-effects will keep her begging you for more for the next month, and much longer, if she is emotionally attached to you already. "

The new men  out right refused to be part of my final ravaging as soon as they knew it would put a damper on how we received them.  But the outgoing four, when they found out this was being recorded for Sutter as were only too happy to step in.

It was officially settled that two would start, and the next two would swap in for whomever came first.  Each man was allowed to cum in me at least twice, and not less than three times if he wanted to, and there was an open hole. Simeon a chairman-like evil grin on his face, applied the mixes, then took me anally and then pulled me down over him so the others could take me all at the same time.

I was screaming before the other cocks were in my vagina and sliding down my throat. Though he was right.  As the chemicals kicked in, I found I wanted them to do this to me, I wanted the pain and the pleasure sweeping through me together.  I would have tried to kill them if I could had ,they stopped. The first to cum was in my throat, and I swallowed him hungrily, struggling to take every last drop.

Both loving it and hating what I had just become at the same time. The next man dove deep and I welcomed him nearly choking the life out of me, I reveled in it! Then the man in my vaginal folds  came, and his heat threw me into paroxysms of pleasure, again I struggled to keep him in me as long as possible and take it all.  Before the next was slamming full depth into me and I drove up to meet him, part of me shattering like glass as he smashed hard against both my clitoris and my cervix. Now I could no longer tell if there was pain in the pleasure, I was riding a giant wave that tore me inside out and scattered the pieces...

 I regained consciousness,   In the med center yet again,  In Kayal's arms.   With a giddy smile on my face and a very happy sense of _'Deja Vu'..._  
I tried to get him inside of me and he laughed softly..  "Mara says not before tomorrow, and even then very, very gently...  You've been begging for more all night.. "

" _But I am Yours_ " I moan..

"And you will still have to share me with your sisters, " he whispers with sly humor in his voice...

"But, yes " "You Cara "  _"Will always be_ **mine** _.."_

The pleasure at even the thoughts caused by  that word ' _mine_ ' in my ear, cascades in waves throughout me,...

Simeon has no idea what he has created, for Kayal could now do anything he wished to me and I would love him for it, and beg for more.. I only burrow deeper in his arms reveling in him as he holds me...  
 _Oh Yes, indeed,.._ **I am so utterly His..**  
   
 

  **Epilogue:**  
   
   
 The Chairman regaled Simeon and his returning four as local heroes and raised them to junior " council status, marking them as the next to take the open slots as the others finally died of old age.  
 (Each of the recordings of us from above being ravaged were required viewing for the whole population.  'Proof' that we had surrendered ourselves to Sutters ways...)  All women were 'encouraged' to offer themselves to them, as much as possible, and it became a point of social standing for females outside the council comfort-group to have borne at least one child sired by Simeon, and a point of honor, to have had _at least_ one, to each of them. And even better if those children went on to become council comfort-girls.  Such seemed to please Old Sutter the most.  
 The 'treaty' supposedly initiated by Simeon, held, and there were no more incursions reported by either group.  
 We above were left in peace, and continued repairs and preparations for our celebrations, as our population swelled through the thousand mark and beyond..  
 Finally Sutter died,  and was replaced by Simeon.  
 Mara reported contact, but it was mostly regarding his efforts in reducing the inbreeding.  
 She told us that Simeon now allowed a few robots in key support and infrastructure positions. And that the anticipated time of collapse for the lower facility had been likely pushed back another few decades..  
When it eventually came,  those who chose to join us from below, would be sterilized, and if they wanted children, they would get to do so  artificially.  
   
   
 We In turn, finally cleared a  usable tunnel out past the great door and broke through to the surface.  We  verified that there was no human habitation in the immediate region, and settled down to learning the flora and fauna, and preparing to begin to explore the surface world anew.  
   
 - - -   
 Well, dear reader, that is the close of the chapter of the darkest, yet also the most hopeful period  in our history..  
   
   
 So,  if you hear tales of the tribe of women,  sending their daughters out into the ruins, each to be raped by insane men from below, all in hopes of increasing the gene pool and staving off extinction..  
 Well, it didn't quite happen that way..  
.  

 


End file.
